Remember Me
by NewtnTMR
Summary: Every month a new Greenie came up. But this time it was different. It was a girl. Most boys avoided her saw her as a threat to the life they'd built. But she meets a British boy who is also trying to fix himself. Can they help each other or will the maze tear them apart. Set just before Thomas and Teresa (Newt and OC)
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER IF I DID SOMTHING WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO NEWT**

**Greenie POV:**

I woke my head was pounding and the world seemed to spin. Or at least from what I could see I was surrounded by darkness. I sat up shuffled back and my back hit a wall. Where was I? . Then I started to move but it wasn't me it was the floor, the room I was in. Was I in an elevator? Then I realised I didn't remember anything. My Mum, Dad. I don't know if I had any brothers or sisters. Did I have a boyfriend? Where did I live? What was my last name?. A deep pain ripped its way inside of me. I don't know my name. I felt a tear roll down my face I don't even know my first name. More tears escaped my eyes. Where am I? What's happening? These questions kept rolling around in my head but the most terrifying question I was asking myself was. Who am I? It echoed through my mind. Who am I? Who am I? It felt like I had a waterfall coming from my eyes when I stopped moving I got pushed forward I fell on my hands and knees my breaths were shaky A bright light appeared above my I looked up. At first it was just light then figures crowded around the opening. I pushed myself back against the wall and got a closer look at the figures it look a second to realise they were all boys teenage boys. No girls. Why no are there no girls? I need to stop asking questions

"It's a girl" A confused British voice came from above I looked but there were too many to boy to see which one spoke

"I call dibs"

"She'd be sick looking at your shuck face the greenies mine" most of the voices said stuff like that others said

"Are you sure it's a girl Newt?"

"Why did the send a girl?"

"This is shucked up" some voices said

"Shut the shuck up" I loud clear voice shouted and it went silent "No one touches the Greenie or they'll be spending the night with the grievers" I soon saw that the voice belonged to a dark skinned boy with closely cut hair and was cleanly shaven. He was quite muscular "Newt help me get her out" He said to a blonde boy I couldn't really see at this angle he threw down a rope which had a loop at the bottom. I hesitantly put my foot through the loop and was lifted up slowly I was pulled up and the two boys helped me up. Now I could see the blonde boy clearly. He had soft brown eyes he was taller then the other boy but defiantly looked younger he was also quite muscled and was very good-looking. I think I must of been caught staring when I heard some shouts from the crowd of boys

"Newt's got an admirer"

"Oooh someone has a crush on Newt"

I looked at the ground and blushed a little this was very embarrassing. Wait Newt? What sort of name it Newt? I thought a Newt was an animal. But my thoughts were quickly took away when the dark-skinned boy shouted at the boys and made me jump "What you Shuck-faces staring at? Get back to work" after a few complaints the crowd broke away.

"I'm Alby" The boy said he wore a serious expression "I see you've already seen Newt" I blushed harder this was very embarrassing "I have stuff to do. Newt. Give the Greenie the tour and stop those stupid Shuck-faces from staring they'll never get any work done" Alby walked away not waiting to hear Newt's reply

Now the crowd had cleared off I got a look at my surroundings. Four large walls with ivy dangling down from them with an opening in the middle.

"Your stuck with me today Greenie" Newt said and I realised he was the same person who said that I was a girl "Do you remember anything?"

"No nothing" I surprised myself with a British accent he smiled at me

"Don't worry we're all like that. You'll remember your name soon"

"Ok"

"Well lets start the tour then Greenie?"

"It's a newbie but no more questions until the end of the tour"

Newt gave me a tour. Newt was really nice and sweet we ignored the calls from the surrounding boys when an Asian boy ran up to us

"Gally's calling a gathering"

"Why?" Newt asked obviously confused

"She's the first girl and you know what Gally's like"

"Alright stay here with the greenie I'll find Chuck" Newt ran off

"I'm Minho" The Asian boy said

"I don't know my name yet"

Minho smirked "Newt has a twin"

I rolled my eyes when Newt came running back

"Chuck will be here soon so stay here and he'll come get you" He nodded towards Minho and they ran over to the building Newt had called the Homestead

I know Newt told me to wait but I couldn't this Chuck person was taking forever and all the boy's were staring I walked into the forrest Newt had called The Dead Heads and sat and the bottom of the tree. Then I didn't know why I had the need to reach into my pocket. I pulled a envelope from my pocket and on the front in my handwriting wrote

**For Newt To Read ONLY**

"Hey Greenie" I looked up and saw a small boy about thirteen standing there I quickly stuffed the paper back in my pocked he gave me a confused look but ignored it "Newt said you'd be out in the field"

"Sorry the boys were staring and I couldn't stay there anymore" I said apologetically

"Wow. You and Newt are accent twins. Anyway it's cool come on" He said and waved me over

I decided I'd tell Newt about the envelope when we were alone and he didn't have some 'gathering' to go to but for now I went of waiting to see Newt again and for some reason I was exited

**This is my first fanfiction please comment in ways that I can help my writing skills I REALLY want to be an author and study creative writing in University (Even though that is many many years away). Review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter we will learn the Greenie's name... I hope you enjoyed.. Until next chapter byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :****My name begins with J but it's not James so I don't own the books**

**Greenie POV:**

Chuck was a nice kid. He was very funny and very good at keeping you entertained.

"What's up Greenie?" Chuck asked it was obvious he enjoyed not being the Greenie anymore

"Nothing I'm just thinking" I replied

"What are you thinking about?" He asked

The note, Why it was addressed to Newt and why no one else could read it, The Maze, Where I was, Why I was here, Why I'm the only girl but the question that affected me the most was my name. I still didn't know it. Chuck had said that if I was that desperate I just needed to hit my head hard. I decided not to I didn't want to damage my brain anymore than I already had

"The maze and my name" I answered

"I could always hit you on the head with a wooden log if you like" A voice said from behind us we turned to see Minho or at least I think his name was Minho

"She won't do it. She's too much of a wimp" Chuck said

"I'm not I just don't want to mess up my bloody brain more than I have to" I said defensively

"Or is it because you don't want to mess up that pretty face of yours" Minho said while smirking

"No I just" I gave up on trying to explain it and remembered he was at that _gathering_ with Newt and I needed to shot him the note "Where's Newt?"

Minho and Chuck exchanged a look and Minho smirked again "Why? Do you miss you _bloody _boyfriend?"

"No I only just met him I just wanted to ask him something"

"Like what? Will you be my valentine?" Minho said sarcastically having enough of this I was about to stand to leave when Minho stopped me "Wait Greenie wait" he grabbed my arm "I think he stayed behind to talk to Alby but don't worry I'm sure you'll see him at the bonfire"

"Bonfire?" I asked

"Yeah we have a bonfire for every Greenie" he mouthed something to Chuck and the young boy giggled

"What?" I asked

"Minho just wanted my opinion on how you'd manage Gally's _ delicious _drink" Chuck answered but I could tell by the sarcasm used to say delicious that it was anything but.

"It's better than anything you could do Shuck Face" I squeaky voice said from behind me and Minho then a figure appeared who was _anything_ but good looking he had black hair and a nose that looked like he'd been in way too many fights "I'm Gally" the boy said "I'll see you girls at the bonfire" then walked off

"What a-"

"Slint head" Minho finished "Yeah sweetheart you'd better get used to it"

I sat with Minho and Chuck until the bonfire started boys danced and drank Gally's created I spent most of the bonfire looking for Newt. That boy was really good at disappearing. Chuck and Minho watched as Gally wrestled a kid to the floor. But after ten minutes of looking I saw a figure sat against a tree with his head in his hands it had to be Newt I began to walk over when Chuck grabbed my arm

"Oh yeah before I forget don't ask him about the limp" he said before turning his attention back to Gally and some blonde kid. Gally beat the kid within a couple of seconds

I walked away from the crowd and made my way over to the person I really hope it was Newt and not some horny boy I walked over until I could see his blonde. Yet it was Newt I walked a little faster until I remembered what Chuck had said

'Don't ask about the limp' what was that supposed to mean I walked over and was right next to him he hadn't noticed me yet

"Hey" I said his head shot up I noticed his eyes looked a little red

"Hey" He said in reply he didn't seem as happy as the rest of the boys the ones who were singing and dancing he looked like he was going to cry any minute

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah sure"

I sat down next to him "Are you ok? Why aren't you with the rest of the boy's?"

"I'm fine just not in the mood"

Now is a good time to tell him we're alone until

"I'm going to bed" He said and began to stand then stopped "Before I forget your in my room tonight until we find somewhere permanent ask Minho, Chuck or Alby where it is don't trust any one else" and he walked away

I walked through the forest until I heard the snap of twigs behind he I turned to see a boy with black hair and green yes he swayed to the side it was obvious he was drunk

"Hey babe" He said his voice slurred

I started to walk away

"Hey Babe where'd you going?"

"I'm going to bed" I said and I began to walk away as soon as I got further away from him I started to walk quicker until I was almost at the edge of the forrest I stopped then a hand grabbed me and pushed me against the tree it was the boy

"Get off me!" I yelled

"Not until I get what I want baby" and kissed me harshly I could taste the alcohol on his tongue it was strong I'm glad I refused it I managed to push his face away

"Help" I shouted as loud as I could

"Their too busy partying Babe they can't hear you" He pushed me against the tree more harshly this time he was about to kiss me again when he was pulled away from me

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I heard an English voice say I smiled slightly to myself. Newt. The boy was on the floor and Newt was standing over him the boy got to his feet shakily and slowly

"I'm sorry Newt it's just" He stopped then looked me in the eye "I mean come on look at her" he said while diving towards me I took a step back and fell over a small rock sticking out of the ground and hit my head then it hit me

My name is Belle

"Belle" I whispered to myself and looked up and Newt was dragging the boy away

"I'll be right back Greenie I'm just taking Georgie her to the slammer" he said as he dragged the boy along but soon he was back sitting next to me

"Who was he?" I asked

"George he's one of the slopper's he's a pain in arse he came in five months ago" he turned to me and smiled I brought my legs close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them

"I thought you were going to bed"

"I was but I couldn't sleep and I felt kinda rude for just leaving you here so I came back and heard you screaming for help and found that piece of klunk all over you"

Now I had to tell him

"Newt when you got sent up did you have anything with you?"

"No why?"

"When I was waiting for Chuck I found this in my pocket" I pulled out the envelope and passed it to him "I haven't read it"

He studied the envelope "You didn't write this here"

"No but I know it's my writing" He sighed "Oh I remember my name"

"Really? When?" He asked curious

"When I fell and it my head"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I paused "You gonna read it?" I asked

"Yeah" he said and opened it there was a small piece of paper inside I couldn't read what it said he looked at me then back at the paper then finally said "We should get some sleep" he helped me up and walked back to his room

What was on the note?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been very busy and school has started again *sarcastic yay* so I'll update when I can. The Betrayer's Sister will be updated soon so Byee**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISLAIMER-**** I DO NOT OWN TMR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT BELLE **

**Belle POV:**

Newt's room wasn't the biggest it had a small bed in the corner. You couldn't really call it a bed it was more a lot of pillows piled on top of each other. and a small chest in the other corner which was open with clothes and materials sticking out of it. Newt pointed to the 'bed'

"You can sleep on there I'll sleep on the hammock" and before I could argue he went over to the chest and pulled out a dark green hammock "Don't worry I like the hammocks better" He said reassuringly and smiled which I returned

I was curious about the note but decided not to ask it did say that only Newt could read it but did that mean I couldn't read it. Maybe I just wrote on the envelope maybe I didn't write the note inside. I was confused. Really confused.

While he was sorting out his hammock I decided to ask him about the boy who tried to. I didn't want to finish that sentence I was just lucky he was there.

"Where did you take him?" Newt turned to me a confused look on his face "George"

"I took him to the slammer and I'm going to tell Ably about it in the mourning. I don't want to ruin the bonfire it's the only time we have to relax"

"The slammer?"

"It's like our jail"

"Oh" Newt finished tying the hammock up "Goodnight Greenie"

I sat on my bed "My names Belle"

"It still won't stop me from calling you Greenie, Greenie" He smirked and tried to sit on the hammock but instead rolled right over the other side with a loud thump

"You deserved that" I said while laughing. A lot

He climbed back into the hammock more cautiously this time

"Goodnight Shuck face" He said

"Goodnight Newtie" I said while smirking

I heard him sit up in his hammock and almost falling out. "Don't _ever_ call me that again" He demanded

"Only if you never call me Greenie or Greenbean or anything like that. Deal?"

"Good that" He said

What the hell does that mean?

"What?"

"Goodnight Belle" He said I could tell he was tired because he yawned while saying it. I also hoped he'd fall out of his hammock again while sleeping. That would be funny

I was about to say goodnight when I heard gentle snoring coming from the boy and soon I was asleep too

^0^

I was rudely awakened by being shaken awake. I opened my eyes as I was about to scream for help. Or Newt because I thought it was another drunk teenager but a hand was held over my mouth. As my eyes adjusted I was Newt standing in front of he. I bit his hand

"Ow. What the shuck?" He asked and pulled his hand away

His hand didn't taste very good

"What were you doing?" I asked him in a shouted whisper

"I needed to show you something" He told me

"And you smothered me with you hand because?" I asked

"Most of the Greenies scream their heads off and wake everyone up and everyone hates me all day" I remembered that I was going to scream for help. He knew the Greenies too well. I then cursed myself for using Glader words

"Oh sorry" I apologized

"It's ok" He pulled me out of bed "Now come on I need to show you something" He lead me through the 'Deadheads' until we reached a large bush of ivy he pushed it out the way to reveal a window

"Why did you bring me to see a window?" I asked he turned to me then back at the window

As soon as he turned back an eerie light was shone through the window. The light danced along Newt's face and hair. He turned to me and began his speech

"Out there's the maze" He began something told me he had said this speech _many_ times before. "Everything we do- our whole life, Green-" He stopped himself "Belle-revolves around the maze. Every lovin' second of every lovin' day we spent in honour of the maze, tryin' to solve somthin' that's not shown us a bloody solution, ya know? And we want to show ya why it's not to be messed with. Show ya why them buggin' walls close every night. Show ya why ya why you should never, never find your butt out there"

Newt stepped back, still holding on to the ivy vines. He gestured for me to look. Even though I really didn't want to whatever's out there sounded terrifying but I took my place next to the window and looked through

At first I saw nothing but darkness but then I saw it.

A large, bulbous creature the size of a cow but with no real distinct shape twisted and seethed along the ground in the corridor of the outside. It climbed the opposite wall, then leaped at the thick-glassed window with a loud thump.

I jumped back with a loud squeak and found myself right up against Newt I quickly stepped away from him.

"What was that _thing_?" I asked him

"Grievers, we call 'em?" He answered "Nasty buggers eh? Just be glad that the Grievers only come out at night. Be thankful for those walls."

I felt myself swallow where the hell was I?

"Now you know what bloody lurks in the maze, my friend. Now you know this isn't joke time. You've been sent to the Glade, Bella" Bella? I like it. It's nice "We'll be expectin' ya to survive and help us do what we've been sent here to do"

"And what's that?" I asked curiously

Newt turned and looked at me and I could see every part of his gorgeous face. Wait gorgeous? I barely know him

"Find our way out, Bella" He said "Solve the buggin' maze and find our way home"

"Bella?" I asked

"Sorry don't you like it"

"I do" I insisted

"Come on lets get you something to eat" he said but before he could walk away

"Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hands taste horrible by the way" He smirked

^0^

We spent about ten minutes talking when we realised it was time for wake up we walked out of the Deadheads and over to the kitchens when I noticed Gally walk over he looked really angry and he held a piece of paper in his hand. It took a second to realise

It was the note.

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. I was a little put off after the first chapter after getting a review saying my story was 'too original' because it's a Newt love story but thank you for reviewing, favouriteing and following! It might be awhile until I update this or The Betrayer's Sister because I have the end of year exams coming up so I need to revise. Thank you for reading. **

**Byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON'T OWN TMR :-( IF I DID NEWT WOULDN'T DIE**

**Belle POV:**

Gally's face was bright red and his hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white. He pointed to me and Newt

"You two better explain what the hell this" He held out the paper and pointed to it on the last word "Means"

"Gally calm down" Newt said trying to calm the boy down but it didn't work before anyone could react Gally threw me to the ground and I hit my head against the floor/

"I knew we couldn't trust her. She's a spy working for the Creators" He shouted I looked around to see a large crowd of boys surrounding us. We were getting quite an audience I tried to sit up but Gally kicked me back down again

"Leave her alone Gally" I heard Newt shout but it seemed so distant

"And _you _we're supposed to be able to _trust_ you" he threw the note in Newt's face "But I guess we were wrong"

"Gally just calm down we haven't done anything wrong she woke up with that in her pocket"

"How can you trust a single word **_she_** says" Gally said this time he was shouting

"I do Gally I trust her, I trust her a lot more than I trust you"

I sat up my head was spinning I saw Newt and Gally in each other's space staring hate into each others eyes I felt guilty for having pulled Newt into this. But he trusts me. I smiled inwardly knowing if I smiled on the outside I'd probably get kicked over again and loose a tooth. I didn't want that. Gally was about to shout something else to Newt but was interrupted by a deep voice

"Stop!" We all turned to see Alby "We have more important things to worry so stop fighting and would someone like to explain to me why George is in the slammer"

"He..." I started to talk but I didn't want to finish the sentence I looked up at Newt he was looking at the ground "He tried to...tried to-"

"Spit it out Greenie" Alby said and all eyes were on me I felt so small under their gaze I looked up and saw Newt he had his eyes on the floor

"He tried to...he...he...tried to" I couldn't get the words out "He...um..he tried to...um-"

"Rape her" I turned to see Newt still looking at the ground I was so glad he said it instead it would have taken forever to get the words out

Silence hung over the place everyone was silent after what Newt had said

"We need to call a gathering" Alby said finally "Newt"

Newt finally looked up "Yeah"

"Make sure our Greenie here gets to the Med-Jacks but be quick we want this gathering started soon" And with that Alby turned and left the rest of the boys turned to leave too only leaving me, Newt and Gally.

Newt helped me to my feet we noticed Gally still standing us. If looks could kill we'd be dead in a second

"Belle, Newt stay away from me unless you want to loose a tooth" He turned to leave but before he did he went over where Newt had stood and picked up the crumpled piece of paper and gave it to me "You might want this Greenie" He said harshly then turned and walked away.

Newt walked me over to the Med-Jack hut.

He looked "Where the hell is Jeff and Clint?" He turned back to me and helped me onto the bed "I have to go to the Gathering" He said he turned to leave

"Newt. Wait" He turned back to me

"Yeah"

"Thanks for sticking up for me. You didn't have to"

"Of course I bloody did" He stepped closer to me "You don't know what Gally is capable of" he whispered in my ear and a shiver ran down my spine

"Do you trust me?" I asked

"Yeah" He answered I searched his eyes for any chance of him lying but I saw non

"Thank you" I said then kissed his cheek. Then instantly regretted it when I pulled away

Newt's cheeks had reddened a little

"You should...go to the gathering" I said

"Yeah I'll be see you later" he walked out of the room

My mind wondered back to the piece of paper in my pocket I was about to pull it out and read it when Chuck's head pocked through the door

"Hey Greenie"

^0^

Jeff one of the two Med-Jacks checked me over and saw that I had nothing wrong with me I'd just be a little dizzy for a while. Chuck had to go back to work so I spent the rest of my day sitting at the bottom of a tree in the Deadheads.

Where was Newt? He needed to come back. What was taking him so long?

But my mind kept on going back the piece of paper in my pocket. I had nearly pulled it out twice today I needed something to keep my mind of it. My head resting at the bottom of the bark my eye lids felt heavy as they slowly closed

^0^

I opened my eyes to see Newt his eyes fixed on a crumpled up piece of paper it took a second to realise it was the note

"Hey" I said while yawning

"Hey" He said his eyes still fixed on the note it. He looked as though he'd never seen it before he had I'd seen him read it before

"What did you decide to do with George"

"He's getting banished" He said as if in a trance

"Newt" I said trying to get him to look at me but his eyes still were fixed on the paper in his hands "Newt would you bloody look at me" His eyes slowly moved to mine "What's wrong?" I nodded towards the note

He sighed heavily "I found it on the ground so I thought I'd look at it again but this wasn't here before"

"What wasn't there before?" I asked he held it out to me I hesitantly took it from him and read

**No matter what you hear, see, remember you have to trust me**

that was in my handwriting but what I saw next was really weird in bold red letters that was slightly smudged it said

**SHE ****CANNOT ****BE TRUSTED**

The handwriting seemed so familiar but I didn't know where from. The name was right there at the tip of my brain I just had to reach out enough the grasp it. Got it.

Before I could stop myself the name came flying out my mouth

**Sorry if I disappointed with the note. I had some spare time in my revision so I wrote this sorry if it seemed a little rushed but I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if the note did disappoint I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I might post on the weekend but I'm not 100% sure. Guess who you think wrote on the note. Thank you for reading this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN TMR I ONLY OWN BELLE**

**Newt POV:**

"Thomas"

The word came flying out of Belle's mouth so quickly I almost couldn't understand it

"Thomas?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me "Who's bloody Thomas?"

A look of pure confusion spread it's way across her face as she answered

"I don't know. Aren't there any Glader's here called Thomas?" She asked her voice was so unsure

I shook my head

"Oh"

"Why'd you say it?" I asked I felt like I was interrogating her but she must know more if she didn't why would she bloody say it

"I don't know I just" She stopped searching for the right words "I just knew it" she held up the note in her hands "He wrote this I know it"

I nodded my head slowly. I was so confused. I trusted her this was so confusing. So bloody confusing

"We should probably get something to eat"

"Yeah"

We walked over to Frypan's kitchen for some breakfast he cooked us some pancakes. As much as we joked about how ban Frypan's food is. It's actually really nice.

A scream rang out around the Glade causing Belle to choke on her pancake

"What was that?" She asked after she recovered

"Nelson"

"Why was Nelson screaming?"

"Because he got stung. The idiot thought he heard something in the maze and a Griever rolled out and stung him" I signed "I hope the changing doesn't change him too much he was a little annoying but he was an alright guy" I looked over at Belle her face pale of colour

"I'm not hungry anymore" She said pushing the plate away

"Well your late for your first job trail anyway"

"Job trail?"

"Yep you'll be a Slicer for the day"

"You mean the people who work in the...Blood House"

"Yep come on Green-" before I could finish she shot me a look. I had forgot about our deal "Bella"

I walked her to the Blood House and watched her walk in.

She was so beautiful. Where'd that bloody thought come from

I walked towards the Homestead Jeff and Clint probably needed help with Nelson

**Belle POV:**

I felt bad for lying to Newt. I felt so bad. I remembered Thomas. I remember his dark eyes and hair but that was it I couldn't remember how I felt towards him or anything but he wasn't the only thing I remembered. I remembered a girl I don't know her name she had black hair and piecing blue eyes. She used to tease me about something I can't remember what.

I walked into the Blood House and instantly wished I could walk back out I was greeted by the smell of death. Or dead pigs I'm not sure yet. The place looked like the place of death. It took me a while to find the keeper. Winston and no surprise he was skinning a pig. I think my pancakes were almost ready to make a reappearance.

"Ahh you must be Belle" He said then quietly under his breath added "I was wondering when you would show up"

He spent the first half-hour showing me around everywhere I looked I wanted to be sick it was so horrible after an hour he tried to get me to kill a pig I ran out screaming.

I don't think I'll be a Slicer.

I think I find Newt instead

**Newt POV (While Belle is in the Blood House):**

I was right when I got to the Med-Jacks Nelson was trashing all over the place he was mumbling things under his breathe which I couldn't hear

"You guys need some help?" I asked

Clint nodded I grabbed one of Nelson's wrists and held it to the post of the bed and Jeff handed me a piece of rope and was almost kicked in the face. We continued doing this until he was all tied down.

"I'll watch him you go do what ever it is you do" I told them

"You sure?" Clint asked

"Yes now go" The boys left and I was alone for ten minutes when I heard him mumbling again

"Shut up you bloody Shuck-Face" My mind wondered back to Belle and The Note

He mumbled again this time louder I heard him say three words but I didn't know what. He repeated them this time louder

"Thomas, Teresa, Belle"

Thomas. That was the name Belle had said but Teresa. That name was alien to me.

"Nelson, Who's Thomas?"

"She always liked you Newt" He said. His comment caught me off guard

"Nelson, Who's Thomas and Teresa?"

"She'd kill for you Newt" I said

"Nelson. Who's Thomas?"

"She's _killed_ for you Newt" What was he talking about

"Nelson stop acting like a bloody psycho and answer me"

"She loves you that much"

"Who?" I asked it was clear I was getting nowhere Thomas and Teresa

"Isa-" Before he could finish his eyes rolled back into his head and sleep took him. I just sat there speechless

"Hey Shank how is he?" I turned to see Jeff in the doorway "Wow. You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I'm fine. He passed out just before you got here"

"I'll watch him. You go do what you need to do"

I nodded and walked my mind was in a daze. What just happened?

I found myself sitting with my back against a tree in the Deadheads when I heard footsteps. I was about to stand when I was pulled up. My eyes met his easily

Gally

"I saw her"

"Saw who?"

"Belle I was unsure before but now I know" He sounded like he was going through the changing again "In the changing I saw her" His eyes locked with mine "She cannot be trusted" He walked away mumbling it over and over again

I sat under the tree again until a new figure appeared in front of me

"Shouldn't you be at work Bella?"

"I couldn't they were killing everything" She sat next to me "I'm bored" She complained

"Then go back to work"

"And ruin all our meat with my sick. No thank you" I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that

"Lets go for a walk Bella" I stood and helped her up. The names popped into my head again

Thomas. Who was he? Teresa. Who was she? Belle. Could I trust her?

Yes I can

**Thomas POV (Sorry for all the POV changes):**

I watched on the screen as Newt and Belle began their walk

I tried to worn them

"Tom" I heard a voice say from the door way

I turned to see Teresa standing there looking so beautiful

"Yes Teresa"

"You know you can't have contact with the subjects" She scolded "What if someone saw you? Your not allowed up until next month"

"No one saw me Teresa"

"Oh really what makes you so sure Tommy"

"Don't call me Tommy. Only Newt calls me Tommy" I said the last part looking away my eyes met on the floor

"Tom. Why'd you do it?"

I met her eyes the turned back to the screen

"I needed to warn him. He has no idea what she's capable of

**I hope you enjoyed the new update. Thank you so much for your comments Embers to Ashes they're so sweet. Comment if you guessed it would be Thomas. Thank you for reading the new chapter and hopefully I'll update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON'T OWN TMR OR NEWT I ONLY OWN BELLE AND I FEW OTHERS**

**Thomas POV**

I watched them walk from the screen. He didn't listen to my warning and now we just have wait and see. Newt had been my best friend since Newt came to WICKED and when they took him to the Maze it was horrible. I lost his best friend. I have Teresa but it was never the same she could never be Newt.

"Tom!" Teresa running into the room her black hair was a little frizzy

"Teresa what is-"

"She's gone missing again and we think she's in The Glade"

I cursed under my breathe

"Lets just hope no one saw her" Teresa said

When I found out they were sending Belle to Group A's maze I did everything I could to convince them not to. She was loyal to him. She would do anything for him. She'd _kill _for him. I winced at the memory

**Belle POV:**

Newt was the person I trusted more than anyone. So of course I felt guilty for not telling him about Thomas and the girl but it was for the best. The bell went for dinner so we sat on a table with Chuck but after Chuck had finished he went to have a Klunk

"Who's Teresa?" Newt asked as soon as the boy was out of ear shot. The question caught me off guard

"Who?"

"The name doesn't ring a bell"

The black haired girl, with blue eyes. It was Teresa

"No" I said defensively. Why do I keep on lying to him?

_"_Are you sure?"

"Yes Newt. I would tell you I promise" Another lie

He nodded

"George's banishment is tomorrow" He said bluntly

"What?"

"The boy who tried to-"

"I know but what's a banishing"

"We send them into the Maze I'm sure I've told you this already"

"You told me he was going to get banished you never said anything about what it was" I corrected

"Oh. We send them into the maze before the doors close"

"What? Why?"

"He broke one of our rules Bella"

I gave him a confused look

"Never harm another Glader" He stated

"Oh"

"We should probably get to bed" He said after a few minutes of silence

"Who am I working with tomorrow?"

"The Slicers again" He said.

He did not just say that

"What!" I shouted and a couple of boys looked over

"I was joking you'll be working with me and Zart as a Track-Hoe"

I gave out a sigh of relief

"We walked towards our bedroom. He slept in the hammock unfortunately he didn't fall out this time

"Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight Newt" I said and I fell asleep and I dreamed

^0^

I was sat at a table playing with my food. Minho, Alby and a girl with dirty blonde hair was there too. They all looked like they were ten.

"We'll find him" Minho said reassuringly

"You can't bloody say that" I snapped

"Hey" A voice said from the left of us. We turned to see Thomas and Teresa standing there they sat on the table with us

"Have you found anything yet?" The blonde girl asked as soon as they sat down

"Sorry. No" Teresa said she was sat next to me and started rubbing my back reassuringly "Don't worry. We'll find him" I looked up and saw the blonde staring daggers at me.

The scene changed this time I was sat on my own and a man who looked just like a Rat came over and sat down next to me

"Why'd you do it Belle?"

I turned to him anger burning in my chest

"I did it because he killed one of our own. He abducted us." I looked to the ground my fingers in my mouth "I wasn't going to let that bloody animal anywhere near him again. Ever" He stood but before he walked away "Just promise me you won't do anything like this again"

"It won't happen again"

"Promise"

"I promise it won't happen again" I said again almost shouting

It changed again I was stood in the corner on my own I looked up and saw a figure walking towards me it took a second to realise it was Newt. He too looked like he was ten

"Hey" He said

"Hey"

He looked down at the floor "I don't know what happened to me. I don't remember anything. I'm. I'm scared" He admitted

"I know" I said in reply my voice cracked a little as I said it

"Half of me wants to trust you" My eyes were fixed on him and he looked up our eyes locked for a second before he looked away "The other half is telling me to run away and stay away"

"Which part are you going to listen to?" I asked . What is going on?

"I want to trust you" He said "But I don't know if I should yet"

The dream faded

^0^

I sat up in my bed and saw that out the window the beginnings of dawn started in the sky. I looked over at Newt who was sleeping in his hammock. It was too tempting I snuck up to him and pushed him gently but it was hard enough for him to land on the floor. I couldn't stop the laughter I needed something to keep my mind away from those bloody dreams. Newt sat up

"I bloody hate you right now" he stated

"Aww thank you. I hate you too"

He rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to the window

"The runners will be up soon"

I nodded my head slowly "Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked hoping he'd say yes so I won't have to go back to sleep with those weird dreams

"Sure" We walked outside and began walking when I noticed something.

Or someone.

It looked like a girl. She had blonde hair that. But I thought I was the only girl

"You see her too" Newt said

I turned to him confused

"What are you talking about?" I looked back at the figure. It was still there

"I see her sometimes. Watching me" His eyes were fixed on the girl "I've never told anyone because I always thought they'd think I was crazy"

"Why don't you go after her?"

"I've tried but she always disappears whenever I get close"

As if on cue the girl disappeared into the shadows and a few seconds after that the door to the Homestead swung open revealing Minho and one other runner.

But my mind was blank as I started to jog over to the Deadheads.

Something as strange as this needed investigating

**I hope you enjoyed this new update! I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm going out with my friend but I might be able to on Monday because it's bank holiday Monday *does happy dance* Please comment if you enjoyed the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN TMR I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Belle POV:**

I jogged over to the entrance of the Deadheads and ran straight in. It seemed darker than usual I walked quickly weaving between trees but I couldn't find the blonde girl.

"Bella!" I heard Newt shout he wasn't far away but he was far enough

I started to walk towards him when I heard a stick break from behind me. I turned and saw the blonde girl it took a second to recognise her.

The girl from my dream

Before I could say anything she had me pined against a tree and I felt something cold on my throat. I met the girls crystal blue eyes. She had a large scar on her left cheek which wasn't there in the dream but she was still very beautiful

"Who are you?" I asked I was surprised at how level and normal my voice sounded

"Shut up!" The girl growled "If you hurt one perfect blonde hair on his head I'll make you wish you were never born. Do you understand me?"

It took a second to process what she said

"Hurt who?" I asked my voice was now shaky

"Do you understand me?" She repeated as she pressed the knife a little further into my neck

"Yes, yes I understand you" I basically shouted

"Bella?!" I heard Newt shout again I looked at the girl and her features softened a little she took the knife away

"And stop lying to him" She said as she backed away and I fell on the floor "It's not a pretty feature" She said as she walked away into the Deadheads

"Who are you?" I called after her

"You'll see" I heard her call back

I sat there on the floor for a couple minutes when Newt appeared

"Bella. Are you ok?" He asked and pulled me to my feet "What happened?"

"I tripped" I lied. Again. A part of me was waiting for the blonde girl to come and attack me with her knife but she never came

"Frypan's made breakfast. We're having Omelettes" He said while dragging me towards the Kitchens. I turned around to get one last glimpse of the blonde girl. She was shaking her head.

We got our Omelettes and sat down on a table with Minho with me sitting next to him and Newt sitting opposite. Minho was almost done with his as he sat down

"You two are up early"

"Belle woke me up" Newt answered

"How?" Minho while wriggling his eyebrows

"I pushed him out the hammock you creep" I answered and Newt laughed a little

"What ever you say Greenie"

I rolled my eyes

"So Green bean. You like anyone yet"

I held up my fork "If I stab him in the leg with this fork will I get in trouble for it?" I asked Newt

He looked up from his food and smirked "Not if you make it look like an accident"

I looked over at Minho playing with my fork

"I gotta run" He said getting up and running over to get himself ready

"Ready for your day as a Track-Hoe?" Newt asked

"A whole day with you. Kill me now" I looked up and saw the blonde girl from behind the side of the kitchen. My eyes locked wit hers and she walked away I was about to get up and follow her when the ground started to shake and the doors opened and the runners ran out

"I told you she disappears" Newt said as he saw what I was looking at "On my first couple of months here I used to see her almost every day"

"Have you ever talked to her?"

"I'm not sure if it was her but on my fist day when I was a runner" He was a runner? What happened? Did he give it up to be second in command? "I heard a voice. A girls voice saying 'be careful' but I don't know I haven't heard it since" he looked up and his eyes locked with mine "Great now you probably think I'm crazy"

"Newt we are in a gigantic maze with no memories of who we were before there's blood thirsty guard monsters that come out at night. There's a strange girl stalking you so if you want to believe me on anything no matter what you say you will not sound crazy"

"Thanks" He said laughing a little "We should probably get to work" He said.

^0^

Track-Hoes was quite an easy job but I don't think Zart will want to claim me since I did no work I spent most of it talking to Newt. While we were picking apples I threw an apple at his head it was pretty awesome because it bounced off his head and into the basket. After that Zart suppurated me and Newt or at least tried to but I ended working with him again because I kicked a boy where I boy really doesn't want to be kicked because he started flirting with me. So I don't think I'll be a Track-Hoe. Minho came back from running in time for dinner and George's banishment.

I ended up leaving half way through it because he started screaming at me to stop them. It was horrible.

I was sat at the bottom of the tree until I heard footsteps approaching I looked up expecting it to be Newt but it wasn't it was a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes

"You don't like the banishing's Greenie" The boy said

"No I don't"

The boy nodded and sat next to me

"I'm Andrew"

"I'm Belle"

"I know" He said as soon as the works left my mouth

"Oh"

"Everyone knows who you are" He stated I gave him a small smile and got up to go find Newt. Him, Minho and Chuck were the only people I trusted here after what happened with George. I sort of trust Alby but I'm not too sure "What is it about him?" Andrew asked when I got to my feet

"What?" I asked confused about what he meant. Andrew stood

"Newt. What is it about him?"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"We've all seen it. The way you look at him, you don't look at anyone else like that"

"He's my friend nothing more" I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm

"Maybe if you got to know the other boys than you'd know he's the same as the rest of us"

"Get off!" I said struggling to get my arm out of his grip he let go and whispered "I wouldn't count on him staying much longer" and let go "He might get hurt"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Sunshine" He nodded towards the walls "He's already jumped once. What makes you think he won't do it again" then he walked off into the shadows.

**Thomas POV:**

"What were you thinking!" I scolded her when she came back from her trip from the Glade. Now she was sat in a chair

"I needed to see him" She answered "And I don't trust her with him"

"I know you don't and I don't either but there was no need to attack her"

She pushed herself from the chair with such force it fell back

"You are such a hypocrite. You went in the Glade and wrote on the note which she managed to sneak in" her blue eyes were blazing with anger "She will hurt him not on purpose but she will just like she did before

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"We need to get her out of Group A"

"I agree we should but we have to wait for the right time and we need to convince everyone to let us and that won't be easy"

"But we can do it" She stated

"We should start with Teresa"

"Let me deal with that. You try to convince Aris"

The door swung open and Teresa came through the door

"Tom, Cameron Janson wants to see you and he's not very happy"

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update yesterday I was out with my friends I hope your enjoying the story so far and I hope you like the update. Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I'm about to start writing the next chapter of The Betrayers Sister so that should be up soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS. I DO NOT OWN TMR AND IT'D AMAZING CHARACTERS**

**Belle POV:**

It took a minute for the information to sink in. Newt. Jumped. He tried to kill himself. It felt like a piece of my heart had shattered

"See you wouldn't be reacting like that if it was anyone else" Andrew stated and walked away.

I stormed out of the Deadheads in search of him. I found him lining up near the kitchens. I reached him by the time he sat down I lined up and got my diner and sat next to him. Minho was opposite him and Chuck opposite me.

"Hey where'd you disappear to?" Minho asked but I ignored him my focus was on Newt and he noticed

"What?" Newt asked

"You jumped" I stated a little too loudly. I heard Minho drop his fork and Chuck choke on his food but Newt just remained silent

"He did what?" Chuck asked

"I jumped off the walls that's how I got my limp" Newt confessed his eyes fixed on his food. Suddenly his brown eyes locked with mine "How did you find out?"

"Andrew told me" I said honestly

"That Slinthead" Newt said before he continued eating.

We ate in silence until it was time to go to bed

**Newt POV:**

Andrew told her. That Slinthead. It wasn't his secret to tell.

We walked to our room and I lay myself on the hammock while Belle got into bed

"Newt?" Belle called out

"Yeah"

"What do I look like?"

I looked over and faced her

"You have dark brown hair with green eyes but they look a little brown sometimes"

"Like hazel?"

"Yeah like hazel. You have some freckles"

"Ok thanks" She said and I turned towards the ceiling "Newt. Promise me something"

"What?"

"You'll never try to commit suicide again"

I knew there was no use fighting with her

"I promise"

**_Don't trust her_**

The voice came into my head. It was her voice the girl who told me to be careful on my firs day of running it was back.

It scared me so much I fell out of my hammock.

**Belle POV:**

I heard the gasp and I heard him fall and the thump as he fell out the hammock**. **As soon as he hit the ground I rolled over to see if he was ok but before I could say anything he spoke

"I'm ok" He said and pulled himself back into his hammock "Goodnight Bella" and soon I heard the light snores of sleep and soon I joined him but I dreamed

^0^

I was stood in the corner of a room twisting my hair around my finger. Something was distracting me but I didn't know what it was when the blonde girl came storming through the open the door the first thing I noticed was different about her was the scar on her left cheek. I wonder how that happened.

"You hurt him!" She yelled

"What? I haven't touched him"

"You lied to him and that hurt him. He thought he could trust you but he was wrong"

I felt anger build up in me

"What did you just say?" I growled

"Stay away from him. Newt deserves better than to know someone like you"

"You can't tell me I can't see him"

"Yes I can! He's confused he needs a friend, someone he can trust so stay away" She turned to leave but something snapped in me.

I jumped on her I heard a thud of her hitting her head but I didn't care I flipped her over and saw she had a nasty cut on her left cheek as my hands gripped around her neck.

"I will see Newt if I want to"

She was clawing at my hands but I didn't let go until two strong hands pulled me off her. I fought them as the girl pulled herself up. I carried on fighting them until I heard a familiar soft voice ring out

"Belle?" I looked up and saw Newt standing in the doorway his eyes moved to the blonde girl on the ground "Cameron. Are you alright?" he walked over to her and helped her up and I felt jealousy burn deep in me

"Newt I can explain" I pleaded

"I'll take her to the med rooms" He said and helped her out of the room and I felt hot tears pour down my cheeks and I fell to the ground crying.

The dream faded

^0^

I sat up in my bed and looked over at the sleeping figure of Newt. He looked so peaceful. Then I looked at my hands, I tried to kill her. How could I do that?

Cameron. That's what Newt called her in the dream.

I was so confused. Maybe I couldn't be trusted

"Bella?" I turned to see Newt awake "You ok?"

"Yeah"

"You have a nightmare?"

"Yeah but it felt so real"

"What to talk about it?"

"No" I said automatically "Did I wake you?"

"No. The walls will be opening soon"

I knew what I needed to do. I needed to find Cameron

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if it seemed a little rushed but who do you think Cameron is? Thank you for all your kind reviews clairegrisham3 and Embers to Ashes their so kind and sweet. Until next chapter byee**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER**

**Belle POV:**

It had been four says since I dreamt about trying to kill Cameron. I've still been having dreams except I was depressed in them. Mingo, Alby and Teresa were always trying to cheer me up but it never worked Thomas just looked guilty.

Whenever I have a free moment I sneak off to the Deadheads to find Cameron but she never came. I've seen her though but I'm never alone I'm always with someone. I'm always with Newt. It's strange and as far as the job trails go I've tried out for a Builder but I almost broke Gally's thumb with a hammer witch didn't help since he already heated. I tried out for a Bagger but all the Baggers kept on flirting with me the same happened with the Sloppers. I worked with a Med Jack but I kept on messing up the bandages and Clint ended up doing them all for me. I only had two more jobs to go. Cooks and Runners.

"I'm bored" I complained while Newt picking tomato's from a plant

"Are all girls like this?" I heard one boy whisper from a while away. I scowled at them

"Then find Chuck" Newt said ignoring the boys comment

"He's cleaning the toilets" I complained

"Then go bother someone else" Newt said

"But Newt" I said picking a tomato out of the basket he was holding and started throwing it in the air "I'm bored"

He signed and turned to me " It's Minho's day off go bother him" then turned back to the plant

"But Newt-"

"I get it your bored now go I have work to do" He interrupted

I threw 'accidentally' threw the tomato at his head

"I'm bored"

Newt was about to open his mouth to say something when Zart interrupted him

"Newt. Get me some fertilizer" He said throwing a basket at him it landed at Newt's feet. Newt up the tomato basket on the floor and turned to me

"Take the tomato's to Frypan" He ordered I was about to complain when he added "It was you who was complaining you were bored" He lifted the fertilizer basket and walked towards the Deadheads. I watched him disappear into the trees before I picked up the basket which luckily wasn't to heavy

"You have it bad" I heard Zart comment behind me I turned to see him picking tomato's with a smirk on his face

"Have what bad?" He turned to me

"L-O-V-E" He spelt out it took a second to register what he had said

"Love with Newt. I don't think so. He's my friend I mean why does everyone say that I love him"

Zart shrugged "It's in your eyes now go those tomatos won't deliver themselves" I rolled my eyes and walked towards the Kitchens

"Hey there Sunshine" I turned to see Andrew

"What do you want?" I asked a little harsher than I wanted to

"I was wondering if you knew where Newt was. Since you two are have been joint at the him since you got here"

"Let me check" I looked down at my hip "No Newt"

"Oh okay" He was about the turn away

"He's in the Deadhead's getting fertilizer" something changed in his eyes

"Thanks" He said turning away and walking quickly towards the Deadheads

"Why do you want him?" I called after him but he ignored me and carried on waling towards The Deadheads

I dropped the tomato's off at the Kitchen. I hadn't really talked to Frypan and it turned out he was a really funny guy we must of been talking for about twenty minutes when there was a knock on the door. I opened it expecting Newt but art stood there instead

"What's up Zart?" I heard Frypan say from behind me

"Have you seen Newt?" Worry flared in my chest

"No. Why?" Frypan asked calmly

"I sent him to get fertilizer about twenty minutes ago and-" I already knew what he was saying

"He's not back yet?" I asked there was no hiding the fear in my voice

If it was a normal situation one of the boys would of made some joke about me caring about Newt

"No one's seen him"

Where is he?

"Don't worry he probably fell asleep in the Deadheads he'll be back seen" Frypan said

Zart nodded and walked back towards the gardens

"Don't worry Greenbean. He'll be back soon"

But I knew something was wrong

**Newt's POV(Just as he walks into the Deadheads): **

I walked into the Deadheads. I just kept on walking. Then I tripped I dropped the basket and stared rolling down the hill. I stood up to see the basket was broken.

Zart's going to kill me

That was until I heard her voice again

**_Run!_**

It screamed I looked around and saw her standing there. This is the closed I've ever been to her. I stepped closer. She didn't run away. I was about to take another step when I heard a twig snap behind me I turned and lifted my hands but I wasn't quick enough the knife came swinging it slashed me again and again but I couldn't see my attacker and I fell to the ground and I heard the sound of footsteps running away nut not only that I heard them running closed. I closed my eyes ready for another attack. Pain was everywhere I opened my eyes and saw her leaning over me

"Don't die. Please don't die" She chanted tears were streaming down her face. Now I was close to her face I could see how familiar she was

"Cameron?"

She flashed a small smile

"Stay with me Newt" I heard her say before darkness surrounded me

**Please don't hate me! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Who attacked him?! Please review the story if you enjoy it or if you hate it! Thank you for the people who review every chapter! Until next chapter. Byee**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS THE REST BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER **

**Belle POV:**

Newt had to be ok. He had to be ok.

"Calm down Greenbean" Frypan said. He'd been trying to get me to relax but it never worked

Than the shouting started

"Get the Med-Jacks!"

"Jeff! Clint!"

"Who would do this?!"

"Alby needs to banish whoever did this to him!"

I already knew what was happening before I was outside the kitchens and when I did it was horrifying

It seemed like the whole Glade was gathered around one area or one person I saw a glimpse of Minho carrying a limp person in his arms and as soon as I saw a flash of the boys blonde hair I was racing over my heart beating so fast my legs moving so quick I nearly fell over twice. By the time I got there Clint was by his side checking his pulse.

"It's faint but it's there" The boy shouted

I pushed my way though the crowd until I was face to face with them.

Newt had been attacked. Who would do this to him? What had he done wrong? He was so kind to everyone here. Why would anyone want to hurt him?

He was limp in Minho's arms his clothes stained with blood he was unconscious you could see all the places he'd been cut

"What happened?" I heard a loud voice boom behind me. Alby

"I found him a couple of minutes ago in a pool of his own blood" Minho explained

How long had he been like this?

"Do you think he tried again?" Alby asked some of the boys gave each other confused looks but most knew what he was talking about

"No. He was attacked he had no sharp objects and he won't do that. Not now"

We were right outside the Med-Jack hut. Minho carried Newt inside I was about to go in but Alby stopped me

"What are you doing? Let me in!" I demanded tears falling down my face I could barely see

"Your just going to make things worse. Stay out here until Jeff or Clint says you can come in"

"It's ok Sunshine" I turned around to see Andrew he had a hand on his shoulder I pushed his shoulder away and began to walk towards the Deadheads

"Is it because he's Second-in-command?"

What did he just ask me? Anger flared inside me I turned around

"What did you just say?"

"You know if he survived much longer you'd see that we're. Me and him. We're not that differant"

I slapped him right across the face my hand stung a bit and my hand print had already started to show on his face

"You could never be Newt. You could never compare yourself to Newt" I screamed he smirked a little

"You mean the boy who's bleeding out in the Med-Jack hut. You sure know how to pick them Sunshine" He said while smirking

He attacked him. He was the one who tried to kill Newt

"You did this!" I screamed jumped on him. I started hitting him and punching him he tried to hold my hands but I moved them out the way before he could

"You tried to kill him!" I screamed my throat felt raw. I felt myself being pulled away from him but I kept fighting "You cut him!"

"He's not worth it Belle" Minho whispered in my ear

Andrew smirked and put his hands in a fake surrender

"Fine Greenbean you caught me, I tried to kill your precious Newt"

I screamed and jumped on him this time he fell to the ground I punched him but they were weak

"You monster!" I screamed as I was pulled away again

Two baggers came and dragged Andrew away

"Why?" I croaked out

"Because he had you" He said as he was pulled away

Newt could be dead because of me. I fell to the ground tears fell quickly.

Newt. My Newt. Was nearly dead because of me

"Alright give the Girl some space" I heard Minho say but I didn't care I stood and stumbled into the Deadheads when I heard more crying I followed the noise until I was faced with Cameron.

She was crying. A lot. Her clothes were covered in dry blood. No doubt it was Newt's. She was sat at the bottom of a tree. I walked over to the one opposite her and sat down. She looked up an scowled

"What are you doing here?" She asked but her voice was broken

"The same reason you are" She pulled her legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and buried her head in her legs

"You really care about him don't you"

She looked up "He's the only thing I do care about"

"Why? I mean it's obvious your not siblings because you don't even look like each other"

"The same reason you do"

"Because you love him" It came out of my mouth before I could stop it. I just admitted I loved him

She made eye contact with me then looked away

We sat like that for a while before Cameron stood up

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked she looked at me

"It's a long story. You couldn't understand"

"Why couldn't I understand? Am I not smart enough?"

"No. You don't remember and also you tried to kill me" She said

"You put a knife to my neck so I guess we're even"

"We're not even you tried to kill me" She held up two fingers "Twice" She disappeared into the shadows when Minho came through the trees

"Clint says you can see him now. He's been cleaned up and he lost a lot of blood but he'll live" He began to walk back to the Med-Jack hut and I had to run to catch up with him "He's still unconscious and Alby has a Bagger guarding his rooms door and Andrew's slammer door so he can't escape and try anything"

"Thanks"

"And Alby's banishing Andrew he didn't even call a gathering"

Soon we were in the Med-Jack hut and I was walking towards were Newt was I walked though to see him sleeping Zart was in the room he stood in the corner eyes fixed on Newt

"I told you, you had it bad" He commented as I walked inside

"I guess your right"

"No. I am right" He signed "I sent him to get the fertilizer"

"Andrew asked me where he was and I told him. I told him he was getting fertilizer" I felt a new tear run down my cheek "If this is anyone's fault it's mine"

Zart shook his head and began to walk over to the door

"Let me know when he wakes up".

Frypan came with some soup but it just went cold on the side

I felt my eyelids go heavy as I was sat in the corner on the floor

"Goodnight Newt" I mumbled before I fell asleep

^0^

In my it was so strange Newt looked about ten still but he had dark rings under his eyes

"I don't remember you. I don't remember any of you I don't remember any of this"

I noticed Cameron walk into the room

"How is he?" She asked

"He's holding on. he's confused but he's strong he'll be ok"

"Of course he's confused. Wouldn't you be" She said a little too harshly

"What about a guy named Jackson? Does that seem familiar to you?" The man who looked like a Rat was back in my dream. Rat Man

"No. What even happened to me?"

"You were missing for two weeks. We have reasons to believe the Right Arm took you"

I noticed Thomas and Teresa flash each other a look. Rat Man was lying. I looked at Cameron and she nodded she saw it too

"Right Arm. Who are they? Why would they want me?" Newt asked he was so confused

"We don't know. But your safe now" Thomas said

"I know we don't always eye to eye but their lying to him" Cameron whispered in my ear

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I think we should find out"

I looked at Newt and he looked at me our eyes locked before he quickly looked away

I heard a growl of jealousy from Cameron

The dream faded

^0^

I woke with a start and walked over to Newt. Who were The Right Arm? Why would these people lie to Newt? What had Newt forgotten?

I heard him move I looked down and saw his eyes had started to open

**Two updates in one day! Thank you so much for your lovely comments their so amazing!**

**Ember to Ashes and Guest's review's really made me smile so thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this update! **

**Until next chapter. Byee**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN TMR AND IT'S CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Belle's POV:**

Newt's eyes slowly opened. His brown eyes seemed to stand out against his now pain skin. His hair covered his eyes a little he seemed so weak lying there. I really hate Andrew right now. Anger flared in me. Andrew deserved to be banished. If he wasn't I would have fed him to the Grievers myself

"Bella?" He asked his voice wobbly and weak

I started to brush his blonde hair out of his eyes

'I nearly lost you' I thought to myself

"Hey" I should of thought of something better to say

"Why does everything hurt? What happened?" He asked his voice had seemed to of gained strength from when he first woke up. His eyes widened "Zart's going to kill me I broke his fertilizer basket"

"Zart's not mad. You were attacked" I answered

"By who?"

"Andrew" He looked down at the ground

"I pulled that Shuckface out of the box and stayed with him for the first week because he was scared of everything that moved" He said anger evident in his voice "Why would he attack me?"

I had to tell him the truth

"He was jealous" Newt's face was so confused "Of me and you. He said he was trying to teach me a lesson by trying to kill you" Then I let the tears fall again lots and lots of them. I felt myself being pulled into a hug

"It's ok" He whispered in my ear

"I nearly lost you" I cried into his chest

"But you didn't. I'm here. I'm alive. Breathing" He placed my hand on his heart "I'm alive Bella" I felt his heart beat under my fingers. I closed my eyes and felt it

"I love you" I blurted it out without even thinking. I ran out the room before he could even reply

"What did I do? What did I do?" I mumbled to myself over and over. I barely know him.

"Belle!" I looked up to see Zart "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Newt's awake and I'm an idiot" He sat next to me

"Why are you an idiot?" He asked

"I told him. I told him I bloody love him and now he's probably freaking out because I said it"

"What did he say?"

"I ran out before he could say anything" I replied

"How do you know he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Because he's Newt. He's kind, sweet, funny and I'm...me"

"He loves you. The way you two look at each other no wonder Andrew was jealous" I looked at him and expected him to laugh in my face saying 'I'm only joking' but it never came "He's probably just as confused as you are. Go back to him"

"But you wanted to-"

"I can wait" He interrupted I stood up and went back to the Med-Jack hut. I looked over to the Slammer and saw a face in the window of him

Andrew

I walked into the hut and walked back into Newt's room he looked unnaturally confused

"Hey" I said from the door

He looked up and smiled

"What did you mean by-"

"Let me talk" I sat on his bed "I need to be completely honest with you" His eyes locked with mine "I've been having these dreams"

I explained to him about the note and every dream I've had. The only thing I didn't tell him about was Cameron in the Forrest. He just watched me. When I'd finished I expected him to be angry about me lying and the fact that I tried to kill his stalker in my dream but instead he just said

"Why are you telling me all this?" He asked

"Because I wanted to be able to do this knowing you know about all the crazy crap that's been happening in my head"

He nodded. He looked so adorable when he nods

I leaned forward and I kissed him. It was soft but it was a kiss. I pulled back expecting disgust in his eyes but instead he pulled me into another one

"I've got to be honest too" He said after he pulled back

Honest. About what?

He told me about how he had heard Cameron's voice in his head what he promised he wouldn't kill himself and before he got attacked. He told me how he knew her name and she looked familiar but he didn't know where from

I was about to kiss him again when Minho came charging through the door

"Minho. Are you ok?" Newt asked

"Andrew. Escaped" He huffed out between breaths

Then the doors started to close

^0^

Alby decided me and Newt should stay in the Med Hut again tonight with a bagger guarding the door. They'd set up another bed for me to sleep in but I knew I couldn't so I slept in the same bed as Newt but neither of us slept after a while I realised. I needed to pee I got out of bed and Newt tried to grab me and pull me back

"I need to pee"

"Be careful" I smiled and kissed him softly on the forehead

I walked out the door. The guard stood there awake

I did my business then walked back but when I got to our door I noticed something. Our guard was on the floor but he wasn't asleep he had a small bleeding cut on the side of his head. Andrew's with Newt. I walked in without hesitation and saw Newt lying where I'd left him. I walked over and crawled into bed with him

"Goodnight Newt"

"Goodnight Bella" I felt his kiss my forehead before I felt my eye lids go heavy

"How adorable" My eyes snapped open and I looked in the door way "Newt and Belle. Together"

Andrew stood there knife in hand. The walked over to the bed and pulled me off Newt and threw me against the wall. I ended up hitting a bookshelf. I looked up to see Andrew standing over Newt

"Time to finish what I started"

**New update! I hope you enjoyed it! I had two English tests today and I did terrible *cries in corner*. What's Andrew going to do to Newt and Belle? But Belle said she loved Newt 3 but something good needed to happen for once but Andrew's back! What do you thinks going to happen? Review if you like or hate this story/chapter. Until next chapter (I think I might update The Betrayer's Sister not sure yet). Byee**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST BELONG TO JAMES DASHNER**

**Belle POV:**

I sat there as he got closer to Newt.

Newt was weak. He'd lost a lot of blood he could barely walk. I had to distract Andrew to get his away from Newt

"No" I said but it wasn't that loud and Andrew showed no signs of him even hearing it "Please don't kill him"

"Don't worry Newt. I'll make it quick" He said. He's defiantly gone crazy

"I will do anything that you want" I begged. This time he stopped what he was doing and turned to me. I stood

"No" I heard Newt say in a small voice behind Andrew

"Shut up!" Andrew yelled at Newt he walked over he still had the knife in his hands. I looked over at Newt to see him looking around for something. A weapon. We saw it at the same time a plank of wood Jeff and Clint were going to use at a shelf. It wasn't too far away from him so he could probably reach it. I just needed to keep Andrew distracted.

He was now standing a few steps in front of me. I looked over at Newt he was reaching for the wood

Andrew closed the distance until he was standing right in front of me

"Hey there Sunshine" He stroked his free hand across my cheek and a shuddered in disgust. Unlucky for me he noticed. I looked back to Newt and he was slowly dragging the board across the floor. I looked back to Andrew he stood watching me "I want you to watch" He called behind him but he didn't look back. Newt now had the board so close "I changed my mind it's going to be slow and painful" He began to turn back to Newt

"Why?" Andrew snapped his attention back to me

"Why? How could you possibly not understand" I looked over his shoulder. Newt had done it the blank was in his hand right next to the bed "Your mine" His words caught me off guard and he pushed me against the wall making me fall again he walked over to Newt. I needed to get his attention one more time so Newt could hit him

"Please. No" I pleaded no I begged but he didn't listen he just carried on walking

Words don't work. An idea popped into my head

I let out a loud scream. He was right next to the bed and he turned

"Your going to regret that Suns-" He was cut off when Newt his the board across his head.

Andrew's knife went skidding across the floor I crawled over and picked it up. I turned to see the bed Newt was sat on was empty. I heard a gasp from behind the bed. I ran over and in the process dropping the knife. Andrew had Newt on the floor hands locked around Newt's neck

**_Slow and painful _**

his words echoed around my head and snapped me back to reality. I ran over trying to pry his hands away but instead he threw me backwards.

The knife I ran over and picked up the knife from where I had dropped it I ran back to Newt. He couldn't breath. I stabbed the knife into Andrew's shoulder and he screamed out in pain.

A couple of seconds later Alby, Minho and Zart charged through the door. Alby and Minho pulled Andrew of Newt while Zart helped Newt to his feet. As soon as he was back to his feet I ran over and hugged him almost knocking his to the floor again

"This ain't over Sunshine" I heard Andrew called from the door. I held to Newt tighter if that was even possible.

Zart lowered Newt back onto the bed and decided to give us both a minute

As soon as Zart left the room I climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Newt my head where his heart was I smiled as I near his heart beat inside his chest

"I love you too" I heard Newt say. I looked up and saw him his brown eyes staring into mine

At that moment I realised I needed Newt. I needed him to move, breath, think. He was my everything.

"Don't leave me ok"

"Ok"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

**Thomas POV: **

It had been just over a week since we've sent Belle into the maze. Me and Cameron had managed to convince over half of the people at WICKED to take her out of Group A and into Group B. Even though we were still trying to convince Teresa, Janson and Ava Paige. They were the stubborn ones.

I walked into Cameron's room to find her in the corner her eyes red

"Cameron?" She looked up at me and wiped her eyes

"Hey Thomas"

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing" She got up and walked towards the door I grabbed her arm before she could leave

"Cam. Your like my sister, I know when something is wrong" She looked at the ground

"She said that she loved him. Then he said she loved her and they kissed and now. Now I feel like I just want to sit in the corner and cry"

"Well I have an idea to help convince Janson to move her from A to B" Her face lit up into a smile "You gonna help me"

**This update is so short but hopefully there will be an update tomorrow! We will see move of Andrew in later chapters and your all going to hate me *Evil laugh* I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Until next update. Byee**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DON'T OWN TMR I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Belle POV:**

At some point I had fallen asleep and the dream was just as confusing as the others. I was walking down a corridor with Teresa when Newt came round the corner hurt and anger in his eyes

"Why did you lie to be?" He shouted before I could reply he was still talking "What else didn't you tell me" His eyes locked with mine

"I thought with your memory that there was nothing you could-"

"Nothing I could do" He finished the sentence "Why would you keep me in the dark Belle? I'm already in the dark"

"I just wanted to take care of you"

"I can take care of myself" he said before storming off I tried to go after him but Teresa stopped me

"He needs space"

The scene changed I was in a room with Rat Man, A tall woman with blonde hair and Thomas

"You've got to be kidding me" I said anger in my voice

"It's the only way to stop Jackson" Thomas reasoned

"Your going to get him and all of us bloody killed"

"It's the only way" The blonde woman said "If not we're all dead anyway"

"I don't care it's not safe for him"

"It's not your choice" Teresa said her voice was gentle coming out from behind Thomas "It's his"

"They'll take him back and if we do get this right than he will kill us all. There's no way your using him" I argued

"Belle" His voice said from behind me

"It's not fair on-"

"Belle!" He shouted over me. I turned to see Newt his hands balled into fists until he relaxed them

"I can speak for myself"

"They want to use you as bait"

"Then I'll do it"

"Newt. No"

"It's not your decision and I'm defiantly not asking for permission" He said is voice raising her word but them his voice softened "I won't let another person get hurt because of me"

I turned around "I want to help"

"Have you ever fired a gun before Isabelle" Rat man said

I shook my head and stormed off.

The scene changed again this time I was crying in a corner until I heard a knock on the door and saw Andrew

"Hey" He said walking over and sitting next to me "What's up?"

"Their using Newt as bait"

"Right. Newt" He said his voice was now bitter

I signed and walked away

^0^

I woke up still lying on Newt. I lied to him. About what?

There was a knock on the door I looked expecting Andrew but Zart stood there instead

"Their giving you the day off job trails tomorrow" He announced He sat on the bed that I was supposed to sleep in but I'd found a better bed so it was empty. He smirked and nodded towards me and Newt "You really love him don't you"

"It's weird but I've only known him for a week but it feels like I've known him so much longer"

"Maybe you did maybe you two were together back then. That's why you two got together so quick"

So I told him about my dreams. I even told him about seeing Cameron in the Forrest but I didn't tell her about the conversation we had after Newt got. Attacked. Zart never asked any questions until I was done he just sat there staring

"Wow" Was all he said when I finished

"Please don't tell anyone"

"Does he know?" He asked nodding to Newt

"Yeah but not the newest bit. He's sort off sleeping"

He laughed

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. I don't want people to think I'm insane"

"Your secrets safe with me" He said he stood up "Alby and Minho will be coming in and unless you want them to see you like that. I'd move onto bed number two" Nodding onto the bed where he'd just sat

"But this bed is so warm and comfy" I whined and snuggled more into Newt

He laughed then walked out

**Thomas POV:**

"Think of the brain patterns they'll both create" I said. Convincing Janson was hardr than we thought

"And not only for A-five and A-Fifteen but for Groups A and B" Cameron continued she was really convincing when she wanted to be

"I'm not sure about this"

"She's a variable for Group A. Why can't we make her a variable for Group B as well" I said.

"She's his variable" Janson reasoned

"They'll both be heart broken. They will want to get back to each other and together. Together they will create the brain patterns we need. It's the perfect variable"

"Fine" He signed in defeat "I'll try to convince Ava but no promises"

He walked out the room

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves" A voice said from behind me

"Teresa-"

"No Tom they love each other and your using that as a reason to separate them"

"Says the one who is willing to sacrifice anyone and anything to make the trails a success and if it you were in my shoes you would be doing the same thing" I growled in response

She scowled and stormed out the room

She would be the hardest to convince but we could do it

**I hope you liked the new update! I'm so happy my exam week has finished so I won't have anymore tests to stress about! Do you think Thomas and Cameron can convince Teresa and Ava to separate Newt and Belle? Review if you love or hate this story! At least Newt and Belle are safe. For now. Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER**

**Belle POV:**

I had the day off job trails today and I was bored. Really bored. The Med-Jacks forced Newt to rest. Chuck was cleaning toilets and Minho was running so I spent my day annoying Zart in the Gardens and I helped a little too. We were joking and having fun while he was weeding the carrots when he stopped laughing and had a serious look in his eyes

"Andrew's banishing is tonight"

"I know" My eyes shifted to the floor

"You ok?" Zart asked

"It was my fault Newt got attacked" I said simply

"Don't go blaming yourself. Andrew went crazy" Zart explained

I looked over to the Med-Jack where two Baggers stood and then the slammer where two more Baggers stood

"I know but if Newt died I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself"

"Help be with these carrots your making me depressed" Zart ordered

I wondered how Newt was. The Med-Jacks said he should be able to work again in a couple of days

"Stop worrying about your boyfriend and help me"

"Fine"

^0^

When it was time for the banishing Newt was allowed out of his room but he wasn't allowed on the banishing pole because Andrew might try something and he was too weak. Two baggers dragged Andrew along his feet dragging along the floor

"Get off me you Shanks!" He yelled until he saw me and Newt and a wicked smile crawled across his lips. I put my hand in Newt's scared that Andrew would free himself and find a new knife "This ain't over Sunshine" He called out but in responce he got punched in the chest. They put the leather collar around his neck

"Andrew of the Slicers you've been sentenced for Banishment for the attempter murder of our second-in-command Newt and Belle the Newbiw. The keepers have spoken and their word ain't changing and you ain't coming back. Ever" A long pause and I squeezed Newt's hand. Gally attached a long aluminium pole to the collar "Keepers take your place on the Banishment Pole" One by one boys came up to the pole there was an empty space where Newt should be he squeezed my hand back

Then the boys started to push.

Andrew's eyes locked on Newt again and he dived towards us we took a step back but the Keepers were too strong they pushed his. Soon he was outside the walls the imaged of the Griever popped into my mind but it was quickly wiped away as the doors stared to close and Andrew started to scream it wasn't until the doors were almost closed that I finally understood when he said

"Newt! I will finish this!" He screamed over the sound of the wall

The walls shut as the rest of he boys processed what he had said and they all turned to me and Newt. Some of them confused the others horrified about Andrew's last sentence. We then settled down for dinner. I'd managed to convince Jeff and Clint to let him eat with the rest of us and sleep in his room

Minho and Chuck were eating while me and Newt sort off played with our food occasionally nibbling a bit when Minho made us but other than that we didn't eat.

Me and Newt walked up to our room. Newt was about to settle himself on his hammock

"You can sleep on here if you want" I said and patted the bed

"It's fine Bella" He said

I stood up and dragged him onto the bed with me

"Goodnight Newt"

He signed

"Goodnight Bella"

I fell asleep

^0^

In this dream we were younger about eight. Was standing in a corridor with Teresa and another girl with long blonde hair but it wasn't Cameron. Then something caught my eye. Over the blonde's shoulder I saw the unmistakable blonde hair. Newt.

"Who's that?" I asked the two girls and nodded towards him

"Who?" The blonde asked turning around then she spotted Newt

"It's the new kid. They found him in London poor kid was crying over his sister" Teresa answered

"He came in with another girl too. She's not English like him she's American"

"What's their names?"

"The girl's called Cameron or something like that. But I don't know the boys name"

I looked closely at him and he looked a little lost

"Lets go to the Canteen" The blonde said

"I'll be with you in a sec" I said I was fixed on the Newt

The blonde started to walk away

"Sonya. Wait" Teresa said

The blonde girl. Sonya stopped

"Bells has herself a little crush on the new kid"

"What. No. I don't even know his name" I denied but obviously that wasn't enough for Teresa and Sonya

"I don't blame you. He is cute" Sonya said

"He looks lost"

"Any excuse. Come on Teresa lets leave her to meet her new boyfriend" She joked before they could walk away I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. They laughed as they walked away

I walked over to Newt

"Hey" I said as I got close to him

"Hi"

"Are you ok? You look a little lost"

"Yeah I'm looking for the canteen" I could feel myself smile

"I'll show you" He smiled "I'm Belle"

"I'm Si-" He stopped himself "I'm Newt. Sorry I'm not used to the fake name thing"

"Don't worry you will"

We walked towards the canteen and I noticed Cameron talking to a dark haired girl she too looked lost until she saw me and Newt and scowled a little

It was hate at first sight

^0^

I woke up and Newt was staring at me. He looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh

"What?" He burst out laughing

"What?" I repeated

"I can't believe I never noticed that before" He said still laughing. I hope I didn't talk in my sleep. That would be embarrassing

"What?!" I asked.

"You snore. Really loud" He said then started laughing again

"What I do not"

"Yes you do"

"Do not"

"You do and it's not even a quite snore it's a loud snore like" He pretended to snore loudly

I hit him playfully on the shoulder as he continued

"Newt shut up"

He continued.

"Shut up"

He carried on snoring

In the end I just kissed him to shut him up when the door swung open.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard the voice say. Minho

"No" Newt said it was obvious he was trying to stop himself from laughing

"Good because you both need to see this" We got up and he led up to the east wall.

Where Andrew had been Banished. Had they found his body? Did they find him alive? but when we reacted the wall what we saw make me want to hold onto Newt and never let go.

In red dripping blood eleven words were written

**IN THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT. I WILL FINISH THIS NEWT**

**I hope you liked the new chapter! Last chapter was the last Thomas POV until he's in the Maze. Review if you love or hate this story. Until next chapter. Byee**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE CHARACTER MURDERER**

**Belle POV:**

I read the words over and over until they were imprinted in my memory then I read them again

"Bella" I heard Newt say next to me he smiled a small kind smile "He's gone" but something in his voice said he didn't trust this himself

"I know"

"Your a Cook today" Newt said changing the subject

I smiled remembering how nice Frypan was

"And tomorrow your a Runner" I heard Minho say from the other side of me

"A day with Minho. It'll be worse than the changing"

"I thought you loved me Belle" He said with mock hurt

"I need to go to the Kitchens"

"I want to give you something first" Newt said

"Guys, I really don't want to be an Uncle" Minho said I felt my cheeks heat up a bit and Newt rolled his eyes

"I'd never trust you with it anyway" Newt said and we walked back to our room

"What?"

He went into the drawers and pulled something out. A hairbrush

"We never use it" He says handing it to me

"So that explains" I point to his hair "That" He laughs

"Common you need to go to the kitchens" He said began to walk me towards the door but instead I push him onto the bed

"And you need to rest"

"I can still walk" Newt complained sitting back up again

"Barely"

"I need breakfast" He responded

He pushed himself off the bed

"Lets get you to work" He said walking me to the Kitchens

^0^

I spent my day cooking dinner but sometimes I'd look up towards the East Door for Andrew to come through and slit Newt's throat.

Newt came by before dinner and was scolded by me, Frypan, Jeff, Clint, Zart, Alby and even Chuck.

I missed him though

Dinner finally came and Newt finally had a good excuse to get out of bed. We all sat on a large table. I sat next to Newt and Chuck and Zart and Minho sat opposite us. We joked and chatted and the doors shut. I was so happy about that. Soon it was time for bed. Me and Newt walked into our room and slept on the bed. I dreamed again

^0^

"I'm so sorry but Leanne was very sick and passed away last night" A woman said with red hair and hazel eyes. She looked like a doctor

I looked to my left and saw Newt he was looking at the ground I reached out my hand and grabbed his. His hand was warm and soft I saw him look at me at the corner of his eye. We looked older than we had in any of the dreams I've had. He squeezed my hand. I saw Cameron with the dark haired girl anger burned in her eyes

The scene changed

Me and Newt were sat at a table.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah. It's not like me and Leanne were close"

He nodded and looked at me with sad eyes

Without thinking I pushed the hair out of his eyes. I kissed him softly and when I pulled away he looked shocked but then he smiled I held his hand in mine again. It felt good

It changed again this time I heard two people arguing I turned the corner to see Newt and Cameron

"She stole you from me" She shouted

"I was never yours to steal. Never have been never will be" He shouted in reply

She reached her hand out to his but he pulled away

"Get off!" He shouted

"Newt-" She noticed me and pulled him in. She kissed him.

He wrestled to break it but she wouldn't let him. She wrapped her hands around his neck. I was frozen. He finally pushed her off and wiped him lips with the back of his hand

"What the hell is wrong with you" He turned and saw me "Belle I swear I didn't want to-"

"I know" I said walking over to Cameron anger blazing in my gut "I hate you" I spat at her

"So happy I don't give a damn" Her eyes went to Newt

"He's a good kisser" I slapped her

"Common Newt" We began to walk away

"Is that all you got?" She called after us

I turned around slowly

"Excuse me"

"You find another girl making out with your boyfriend and you just slap them. Is that all he means to you"

I felt like I was going to explode

"Belle don't listen to her" Newt pleaded

I looked at him. His eyes locking with mine

"She's just trying to make you angry" Newt said "She's not worth it"

"I think I even felt him kiss me back" She shouted out again

I knew she was lying but it didn't matter I dived on her my hands locked around her neck just like they had been before. I felt someone pull me off. Newt

"Get off me!" I yelled

He did. I turned to him his eyes were filled with anger and hurt

"I told you she wasn't worth it" He said his voice a little broken and he turned and walked away

The dream faded

^0^

I woke up to the soft snores of Newt. He looked so cute when he was asleep. I saw a cut where Andrew had cut him when he attacked him. I ran my finger along it gently praying I wasn't hurting Newt. His eyes began to open revealing his gorgeous brown eyes

"Good mourning" He said half asleep

I smiled then anger flowed through me as I remembered my dream

"What's wrong?" He asked

I told him about the dream

"So we were together" Newt said

"If you didn't brake up with me. You seemed pretty upset" I admitted

He kissed me on the cheek

"I'm not upset now"

"Is that all I get?" He looked at me confused "A kiss on the cheek"

This time he kissed me a little closer to my mouth then got out of bed

"You need to train to be a runner"

"Your such a tease" I said as we walked out the room

**This is sort of a fluff update but I hope you like it anyway! They needed a happy chapter where there isn't someone trying to kill them but they did have a fight in the dream which is sad but who hates Cameron? She kissed Newt! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter. Byee :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Belle POV:**

Newt was again forced to spend the day in bed. He hated just lying there doing nothing but I promised him the Glade wouldn't fall apart without him Clint said he could work again tomorrow but he had to take it easy. I spent the day running. It was harder than I thought. Not only was I running non stop but I constantly had boys whistling me and making comments. I wished Newt was here he'd never let this happen. The blood writing had disappeared over night but I still watched The East Door encase Andrew appeared and tried to kill Newt. I wanted to cry whenever I thought of that Newt could have been killed. He's the only thing that keeps me going in this place. I passed Chuck a couple of times during my trail he always waved but I had no energy to wave back. I nearly passed out when Minho said that my Runner trail was over. I visited Newt he was just staring at the ceiling he looked so bored. I felt so sorry for him. When it was time for dinner he was allowed out of his room. He looked so happy. While eating I almost had a panic attack when Chuck reminded me that I'd have my job picked tomorrow and Newt offered to put a word in for the job I wanted. I asked to be a Cook. Night fell and I fell asleep on Newt he complained a little saying it was like sleeping next to a foghorn because of my snoring. I nearly kicked him out of bed. Nearly. Instead he got kicked in the shin.

Sadly my dream was confusing as always

^0^

I was walking down a corridor on my own when I heard shouting. I followed the noise and a group of all ages the youngest looking about five surrounded a sweaty body. The red head from my other dream was holding a damp cloth to the boys forehead. The boy was covered in sweat and a little dirt with a small cut on the top of his forehead that bled a little. He had dark rings around his eyes. It took a second to recognise the boy.

It was Newt

I pushed my way through the crowd until I was next to the red head. Newt's eyes opened a little

"Newt. Newt open your eyes" She whispered to him in a soft voice "It's ok your safe now"

His eyes opened and he let out a small scream. He looked ten just like in most of my dreams. He slipped back into the corner where a draw met a wall. I took a step forward towards him. His eyes had a faint glimpse of recognition before it faded

"Newt. It's ok" I said to him I noticed Minho to the left of me his eyes wide

The words that came out of Newt's mouth next terrified me

"Who are you?" He cried out his eyes locked on me before they flickered around the room taking in individual faces "Who are you people?" This time he screamed it

I looked back and saw Teresa and Thomas before the dream faded

^0^

I woke up in the bed alone I looked over to the hammock it was empty as well. What if Andrew had come and killed Newt like he said he would? I was about to get out of bed when the door opened and Newt stepped though

"You scared me" I said getting out of bed and hugging him

"I just went for a pee" He said simply

I laughed then looked at my shoes

"I thought Andrew had gotten to you" I said in a small voice

I felt arms wrap around me

"He's not getting anywhere near me" He whispered in my ear

"Don't do that again" I whispered back

"But what if I need to pee" He said. He tried to pull away but I kept my grip on him

"Then leave a note" I looked out the window and saw the sun was starting to rise

^0^

I sat in a chair surrounded by Keepers. I was happy to see Newt out of bed. He looked too bored lying in bed.

Alby stood from his chair

"Today the Keepers have decided which job Belle the Greenie should have" He stated "Would the Keeper who is going to claim Belle please stand"

A smile broke out as Frypan stood up

The gathering broke up and The Keepers went back to work until there was only me and Newt left

"Thank you" I said walking over to him and hugging him

"I barely had to say anything. All the Keepers already thought you'd be an excellent cook" He confessed

"Thank you anyway" I said resting my head on his shoulder

"Stop making out you two" I heard Minho call from outside "It's time for work" I blushed a little

"Come on Bella" Newt said leading me outside

**This is a really short chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! I might update this again today because stuff happens in the next chapter and I really want to write and post it so you might bet a double update today!I don't know how the Keepers say whichjob their gonna get so I made it up. Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Belle POV:**

I was with Frypan in the kitchens when I heard it. It was an alarm. A loud alarm. I'd been here in The Glade for a month.

"What is that?" I asked Frypan as he began to walk towards the door of The Kitchens

"The Greenie Alarm" He said and opened the door for me

We walked out until we reached The Box I saw Newt right at the front. He was now working normally after his attack. I smiled whenever I saw him. We've had a fight once or twice but normally we're fine. I haven't seen Cameron since Newt was attacked which I was happy about most of my dreams now involved Cameron trying to brake me and Newt up. I was pretty sure if I ever saw her again I'd rip her eyes out

I watched as Newt as he pulled the new Greenie up.

I almost screamed when I saw the boy

Thomas

He had shorter hair than I remembered but it was defiantly him. He was looking at the towering walls that surrounded us. He looked around and I heard Gally's voice but I couldn't make out what he said. Then Thomas walked towards a tree. Newt and Alby walked over to him. I quickly jogged over and grabbed Newt's arm and pulled him to the side

"Not now Belle" I heard Alby growl when he noticed Newt's absence

"It'll only take a second" I said to him

"Make it quick" He said before walking over to Thomas and all the boys followed him

"It's him"

"Who?" Newt asked

"Thomas" I nodded towards the Greenie

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yeah"

"Newt hurry up!" I heard Alby shout

"I gotta go meet the new Greenie" He said he kissed me on the cheek and I heard a few moans coming from the boys as he walked over to meet Thomas

I followed behind. I made my way through the crowd until I got a clear view of Thomas. He noticed me

"Why's there only one girl?" Thomas asked

He obviously didn't recognise me

Alby's hand reached out and grabbed Thomas' shirt before he could ask another question "Get up, shank, get up" Alby stood, pulling Thomas with him.

When Thomas finally stood he backed up against the tree. He was probably trying to get away from Alby, who remained right in his face.

"No interruptions, boy!" Alby shouted "Whacker, if we told you everything, you'd die on the spot, right after your klunked your pants . Bahhers'd drag you off, and you ain't no good to us then, are ya?"

"I don't even know what your talking about," Thomas said. I was shocked about how steady his voice sounded

Newt reached out and grabbed Alby by the shoulders. "Alby, lay off a bit. You're hurtin' more than helpin' ya know?" I couldn't help a small smile. I don't know what I'd do without Newt

Alby let go of Thomas' shirt and stepped back, his chest heaving with breaths "Ain't got time to be nice, Greenbean. Old life's over, new life's begun, listen, don't talk. You get me?"

He looked over at Newt as if hoping for help. He looked like he was going to cry..

Newt nodded "You get him right?"

Thomas nodded and simply said "Yeah"

"Good that," Alby said "First day. That's what today is for you, shank. Night's coming', Runners'll be back soon. The Box came late today, ain't got time for the Tour. Tomorrow mourning, right after wake-up." He turned towards Newt "Get him a bed, get him to sleep."

"Good that," Newt said

Alby's eye's returned to Thomas narrowing. "A few weeks, you'll be a happy, shank. You'll be happy and helpin'. None of us knew jack on First Day, you neither. New life begins tomorrow"

Alby turned and pushed his way through the crowd, then headed towards The Homestead. Most of the boys wandered away then, each one giving Thomas a lingering look before walking off.

Thomas folded his arms and took a deep breath. He looked like he was going to cry again before he spoke

"What did I do?" He whispered What did I do-why did they send me here"

I looked over at Newt and he clapped him on the shoulder "Greenie, what you're feelin', we've all felt it. We've all had First Day, come out dark box. Things are bad, they are, and they'll get much worse for ya soon, that's the truth. But down the road of piece, you'll be fightin' true and goos. I can tell you're not a bloody sissy."

"Is this a prison?" Thomas asked

"Done asked four questions, haven't ya?" Newt replied. "No good answers for ya, not yet, anyway. Best be quiet now, accept the change-mourn comes tomorrow."

Thomas said nothing

Newt turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. Thomas noticed

"Are you two a couple?" He asked as if unsure of what to say

"Out of all the bloody questions you ask that" I said and laugh a little

Thomas looked at the ground

"Yes" I said stepping closer to Newt my hands slipped into his

Thomas looked up and nodded

"Chuck'll be a good fit for ya" Newt said after a minute of silence "Wee little fat shank-" I elbowed hit lightly in the ribs "Ouch. At least let me bloody finish" I heard Thomas stop himself from laughing but I couldn't help but giggle a little "But nice sap when all's said and done. Stay here, I'll be back" He barely finished the sentence when we heard a sudden piercing scream ripped through the air.

Ben

The scream made me, Thomas and even Newt jump. His forehead creasing in concern

"Shuck it," He said "Can't the bloody Med-jacks handle that boy for ten minutes without needin' my help?" He shook his head and lightly kicked Thomas on the foot "Find Chuckie, tell him he's in charge of your sleepin' arrangements."

"I'll stay with him until he shows up" I said

"You sure?" He said looking at Thomas

"Yes. I can handle the Greenbean"

He smiled and I kissed him lightly hen he turned and headed towards The Homestead. I watched him walk away. I turned to see Thomas sliding down the bark

"I'm Belle" I said

"I'm Thomas" I was right. It was him

Just then Zart came running over

"Belle can you help me with something?"

"Sure, See you later Greenie" I said walking with Zart towards The Gardens. I looked over to The Homestead and smiles because I remembered Newt was there.

I was happy as long as Newt was with me

**Newt's POV (After Thomas sees Ben):**

I walked out of The Med-jack room and decided to look for Belle. She had er day off on Wednesday's. She was probably taking a walk.

I saw Chuck walking out of The Kitchen's carrying two sandwiches probably for him and The Greenie. Belle said it was Thomas but I'm still cautious

"Hey Chuckie, where's the Belle?"

The I heard the scream I turned to the Deadheads to see Greenie running out being chased by Ben. A piece of wood was leaning against The Kitchens I grabbed it and ran over as fast as I could but my limp slowed me down. What Belle sees in me I will never know.

Ben had Thomas pinned on the floor

"Hey" I shouted and hit him over the head

"You should of kept her safe. Their taking her away" Ben mumbled. My eyes darted around for Belle. I couldn't see her.

Fear flared inside me. Where is she?

Then I saw her walking by the East Door. The doors were starting to close

Then it happened

He came out of nowhere.

"Belle!" I shouted She looked over. I was surprised she could hear me but it was too late

The boy grabbed her and dragged her through the gap in the wall as the doors shut

Belle was gone

**Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry! I'm so proud of my self for updating twice today! I hope you enjoyed this new update! I know the Ben attack was early but it needed to be to make things work. Who was the mystery boy? What'll happen to Belle and Newt? They were so happy :-(. Review if you love or hate this story. Until next chapter. Byee**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST IS OWNED BY JAMES DASHNER**

**Belle POV:**

I don't know what happened. It was my day off so I took a walk along the outside of walls of The Glade. When I reacted the East Door Newt screamed my name. Then I was pulled into The Maze.

I don't remember getting out of The Maze or falling asleep I just woke up in a white room in a white bed in a hospital gown.

Newt

I looked around for him even though I knew he wasn't there. Was he ok? I felt my heart beating faster. He had to be ok. The door opened and my eyes met blue ones

Cameron

It took everything I had not to jump out of bed and rip her bloody eyes out. She was probably the one who separated us

"Where is he?" I asked

"Who? Newt?" Cameron asked almost innocently

"You know I'm talking about him" I snapped "Where is he?"

"He's still in The Glade"

"How am I here?" I asked

"We got Andrew to go and drag you out of there" Fear flared in my chest.

Andrew. He tried to kill Newt

"Don't worry he's locked up. Do you really think I'd let him hurt Newt"

"Why? Why would you do this?" I asked

"A couple of scientists thought you'd be a better match for Group B instead of Group A. They managed to convince most of the staff to make the transfer take place"

"Let me guess you were one of the Scientists" I said dryly

She smirked a little

"Don't worry you'll be able to keep your memories from Group A so you'll still be able to remember Newt" She muttered something under her breath that I couldn't hear "And you'll find a little present in your back pocket" She said

"Will I ever see him again?" I asked

She needed to say yes. I would fall apart if she didn't say yes

"Maybe"

It felt like someone had punched me in the gut

"And one last thing. Group B are in the same situation as you so you can't tell them about Group A or your experiences with them"

"And what if I do tell them. You gonna kill me because you can kill me. I don't care anymore" I don't know why I felt so helpless. Maybe it was because I've been rigged away from every friend I've met over the last month or maybe it was because there was a possibility that I'd never see Newt again. Never hold him hand. He wasn't by my side anymore. So I didn't care

"No we won't kill you but we will hurt him" Cameron said simply

The red head from my dreams came through the door then with a needle. I found out in that moment I was terrified of needles

"Goodnight Belle and remember what I told you"

The red head stuck the needle into my arm and I felt my eye lids go heavy

For once I didn't dream

^0^

I woke up the blackness. I knew exactly where I was

The Box

I pushed myself backwards until I felt something soft behind me. I turned and squinted enough to see a body. It was a boy. He was still asleep. I couldn't see his features in the dark

I sat in the corner of The Box for half an hour just like before. But this time I remembered a month of my life. I remembered Newt. I remembered his kind eyes. His blonde hair. I remember his voice, his smile

I remember him. But I couldn't be with him. I couldn't loose hope. I was going to see Newt again.

I needed to.

Then the top of The Box opened and figures apeared but they were differant from The Glader's.

They were girls. All of them.

"It's a boy and a girl" One familiar voice said. It took a second for me to recognise it was the blonde girl. Sonya. From my dreams.

I quickly spotted her face. She looked sixteen unlike in my dreams where she was a young teenager

"A boy and a girl" Another voice said "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure you Stick" Sonya called out "But that's not all of it. The boy. I think he's dead"

Gasps came from the girls and I turned to the mysterious boy

He couldn't be dead

They threw down ropes with loops at the end. Like in The Glade

"Common we won't bite" One girl said

I put my foot threw the hole and was pulled up

Once I got to my feet a new girl stepped out she had red hair and blue eyes

"Are you ok?" She asked in a kind voice

"I'm ok"

Even though I had done this before I was still pretty shook up. What if they had different rules here? What if I accidentally told someone I remembered? What if Andrew got out and attacks Newt?

"Step back Newbie" Sonya says to the girl "I'm Sonya" She says even though I already knew that

"I'm Belle"

She pointed to The Box "Do you know anything about the Boy who came up in The Lift?"

"The Lift?" I asked. I had a feeling it was The Box but I was unsure

"The Box you came up on" Sonya said confirming my guess that it was the same thing

I looked around. Trying to look surprised by my surroundings. It was hard

What if Newt got killed? He popped into my head again

"So you recognise him?" She repeated he was now being pulled out of The Box. Lift thing

"Of course she does" A high pitched voice said coming out of the crowd of girls. A girl came through with black hair and dark brown eyes "She probably did it to him. Her and Rachel"

"Beth, shut up" A girl said stepping out of the crowd. She had black frizzy hair and dark skin "I'm Harriet" She turned to the boy who I could see clearly now. He had olive skin and dark hair which was cut surprisingly short "Do you recognise him?" She asked me

I shook my head "No" I mumbled

She turned to the red head. "What about you?" She asked

She shook her head too

"Rachel find her a space to sleep near you and Vicky" Harriet said before walking away

"I'm Rachel" She introduced herself

"Belle"

"I got here yesterday" She nodded towards the black haired girl "She thinks I have something to do with this. But I don't"

I looked around. The place was identical to The Glade.

"I'm going to find Vicky. You go into The Woods and wait for me there" She pointed towards The Forrest and walked away. The Woods were identical to The Deadheads but the only difference was that The Graveyard was not in the Forrest but in a meadow and instead of being messily buried they had taken care to bury the dead. Flowers of all colours sprouted from the graves making it beautiful. Very beautiful.

******_A little present in your back pocket_**

I remembered Cameron say. I reached in and felt what was a piece of paper

Not another note. I thought to myself as I pulled it out.

But it wasn't. I memorized every part of hit. The way his blonde hair fell a little over his eyes. His kind brown eyes that never failed to make me smile. His smile. His everything.

It was a picture of him.

Of Newt.

The only thing I didn't like was

**PROPERTY OF WICKED**

Printed over the top

But I smiled anyway

I heard a twig snap behind me and I put the photo in my front pocket.

^0^

Night fell. Vicky had dark brown hair that wasn't quite black. She was Asian and was quite tall. She was about fifteen.

She was a shy girl never went out of her way to make her opinions heard but she was an alright girl.

I acted surprised when The Doors closed.

But now I was lying down by a tree in the Deadh-. In The Woods. I corrected myself. I was sleeping next to Rachel and Vicky.

Making sure no one was watching I pulled the picture out again and smiled to myself

I smiled to myself but sadness came over me. What if he forgets me?

I put the photo away as my eyelids felt heavy

"Remember me" I whispered before I fell asleep

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Belle's in Group B! She's away from Newt! The next chapter will be Newt's POV but that'll be posted tomorrow! I'm happy but frustrated at the same time. In my English exams for Year 9 I got one mark away from a C but my teacher said she's going to send it to another teacher so maybe I can get that extra mark she said she'd do anything for me to get it! Thank you so much for your reviews they are so sweet and kind and always put a smile on my face! Review if you love or hate this story and until next chapter! Byee! (Sorry for rambling)**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ONLY OWN BELLE THE REST BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER (THE CHARACTER MURDERER)**

**Newt POV:**

I stood there my eyes fixed on the doors.

"No" I whispered

All eyes were on me but I didn't care

Belle. My Belle. She was gone. She was standing there and then she was gone. I replayed the moment over and over again.

I didn't notice some of the crowd broke away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Thomas. I looked back at the doors.

Gone

"Are you ok?" Thomas asked his voice was kind

I shook his hand off and walked over to the doors. I heard footsteps following me. I don't know who they belonged to

I didn't care.

I reached the door and the tears fell.

Gone

I hit the doors

Gone

I hit them again. This time harder

Gone

The word popped into my head every time I hit the wall.

I hit it again and again my hands started to bruise, scrape, bleed.

But I didn't care. All I cared about was Belle. My Belle. She's Gone

I discovered that Alby, Minho and Thomas were the people who followed me but I didn't care.

I don't care about them, The Glade, The Maze. Me.

She was going to be killed by a Griever. That's when the begging started. I started begging for the doors to open. For Belle to be ok and alive.

I mainly begged for Belle.

I felt myself being pulled away by a set of arms. I broke free and started pounding the doors again. Two sets of arms. I broke free my hands bled. Three sets of arms. I couldn't brake away from them this time. They dragged me to my room.

Our room

I broke out of their grasp and ran away from that room. I never want to be in again.

I found myself at the walls. I could do it I could.

**Newt promise me something**

**What?**

**You'll try to commit suicide again**

**I promise**

I promised her I wouldn't.

"I'm so sorry Belle" I said and grabbed a vine

"She'll never forgive you" I heard a voice say behind me

I turned around and saw Nelson. We hadn't spoken much since he had gone through The Changing

"She's dead it doesn't matter" I screamed at him

"She's not-"

"What do you know?" I snarled

"I just" He paused looking for the right words "Know"

I scoffed

"She was the _only _thing that kept me going and now. Now she's gone" I cried. Why wasn't he listening. She's dead

"And _your _the only thing that's keeping her going. Imagine her heartbreak when she finds you and kinds out that you killed yourself. You will see her again. I promise" He nodded towards the hand that was holding the vine "Let it go"

I let go the vine and walked over to The Homestead. I felt hollow. Alby came running over

"Newt. Do you want me to show the Greenie the Griever?" He asked

I turned to him and punching him in the face. I carried on walking until I was back in my room.

Our room.

Gone

The word was back. I shut the door behind me and cried

I heard a knock on the door

"Newt. Dinner's ready"

I wasn't hungry

^0^

Night fell and I wasn't tired either. I hadn't moved from the spot. Boys came and went trying to convince me to move but I didn't. I just stared at the bed

Our bed

I would do anything for those loud snores I used to hear every night. I remember complaining about them most nights and her threatening to kick me out of bed

Gone

It was all I could think about

"Newt" I heard a voice say through the door. Tommy "Newt. It's Thomas" He signed "Please open the door. Eat something"

"Go away Tommy" I said sadly through the door. It was the first time I'd talked since she was first taken away.

He seemed shocked because he didn't answer. I guess he was expecting me to just sit in silence like I had done so far

"Just open the door"

And for some reason I did. I can't imagine how bad I must have looked. Red rimmed eyes. Scruffy hair.

Tommy had two plates of sandwiches.

"I couldn't eat knowing you were in here starving and I'm not going to leave until you eat this sandwich"

He shoved the sandwich in my face he shut the door and sat against it. I joined him

I reluctantly ate the sandwich. It tasted bitter

"You need some sleep" Tommy said

"I don't think I'll be sleeping"

"Ok. Your just gonna have to deal with me for the night" Tommy said

"Go sleep it's been a long day"

"You go to sleep. Then I'll sleep" Tommy said

And that's what happened. We stayed up for hours when sleep finally took me.

**Poor Newt! I hoped you all liked this chapter anyway! Just so you all know one chapter will be Belle's chapter and the next will be Newt's it will be like that until the end now unless for some reason it changes. The rest or the story will be TMR but they will still speak and think of each other! Thank you so much for your reviews they are always so kind and sweet and ALWAYS put a smile on my face! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ONLY OWN BELLE THE REST BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER (THE CHARACTER MURDERER)**

**Belle POV:**

I dreamt of Newt that night. Of his smile his voice. Everything but I didn't wake up in his arms in our room in The Glade. Instead I woke up alone. No Glade, no bed and defiantly no Newt. Vicky and Rachel lay still sleeping when Sonya walked over

"Your awake" She said surprised

"Yeah. I woke up a second ago"

"Common Newbie. I need to show you something"

That was when she showed me a Griever. I pretended to be surprised by the thing and Sonya gave me a speech similar to the one Newt had given me.

I felt a sting of pain. Newt

"You ok Newbie?" Sonya asked while we were eating breakfast

"Yeah. I'm just getting used to the place"

Sonya nodded "Did you hear about the note that came up with the boy?"

"What note?" I asked confused

"It said. Their the last ones ever" Sonya looked at the floor "Beth is trying to convince everyone to Banish you into The Maze"

"Hey" I heard a voice say behind me I turned and saw a girl with dark hair and dark eyes walk over

"Hi"

"Belle meet Florence she's one of our doctors and when me and Harriet aren't around she's in charge" Sonya introduced

"It's nice to meet you Belle" She spoke in a strange accent it sounded a bit like Newt's but it wasn't quite the same

"How's the boy?" Sonya asked

"He's stable. Probably in a coma but I don't know how long for" Florence said "Belle had the tour yet"

"No. Harriet's going to give it to her"

I looked towards the East Wall. I remembered Andrew. What if he escaped and got to Newt. I knew Florence and Sonya were talking to me but I wasn't listening.

The last thing I said to him was

**Yes I can handle the Greenbean**

If I knew that was the last thing I would have said to him I would have said something else. Told him I loved him. Tell him exactly what he meant to me. Tears threatened to surface but I wouldn't let them. I closed my eyes and when I opened them a hand waved in front of my face

"Belle" Sonya's voice finally broke through "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I said snapping out of my daze

"Harriet's coming over and she'll want to start the tour"

"Oh. Ok"

Newt. He popped into my head again

The boy I loved. He could be dead. He could be depressed. He could have tried again.

If I ever saw Cameron and whoever else wanted me and Newt separated I would kill them

"Your not listening to me again" Sonya said frustrating

"Sorry. I just-"

"Harriet will be here any second so don't go zoning put because no one will repeat what she says on the tour. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Shu-" I stopped myself "Yes Sonya"

"Good"

"Mourning girls" Harriet said when she got close "Belle ready for the tour"

"Yep"

"Good lets get started"

The tour was the same as the last one only they had different names like Track-Hoe's were gardeners. Med-Jacks were Doctors Runners were Mappers but some things were the same Slicers were the same, Grievers were the same, The Glade was the same. The rules were also the same. Never go into the Maze unless your a Mapper. Never harm another Glader and do your part.

But I didn't pay attention to most of it. I knew most of it.

I only thought of Newt

Was it really possible I'd never see him again.

I needed to see him again.

When the tour ended I sat against a tree in The Wood when Rachel walked over

"I think I'm going to be sick" She said when she sat down next to me

"Why?"

"I was a Slicer for the day" She made a gagging sound and I laughed a little "It was horrible and I had to kill little pigs but I also had Beth. The Head or of Slicers giving me the evils" She hesitated "Stick"

I laughed again

"Do you thing we have a family? People who care about us back home"

I have Newt

"Maybe. I don't know"

Silence fell over us before she spoke again

"I want to be a Mapper" She said

"You mean the people who go into The Maze"

"Yes. I don't want to just sit here and do nothing"

I nodded

"I want to be with the people I love. Ya know"

I want to be with Newt

"I know" I said in a small voice "I'm hungry" I said in a childish voice

She laughed "We were having a serious conversation"

"I know but I'm hungry" I repeated this time more childish

"Lets go eat then"

**Sonya POV:**

I'd been watching Belle all day. She was hiding something. I know she is

"Hey Sonya" Vicky said walking over

"What do you think of the Newbie?" I asked her

"Rachel or Belle?"

"Belle"

"She seems nice enough. Why?" She asked curiosity talking over her voice

"No reason just wondering"

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Vicky asked

I watched Belle and Rachel walk over to The Kitchens

"Yeah"

While eating with Harriet, Florence and Vicky I always watched Belle out of the corner of my eye.

I noticed a few things about her the couple of days she's been here

She hasn't been that surprised about the Walls, The Maze, The Grievers

She seems calmer than all the other Newbie's

It seems like she's missing something

She's defiantly hiding something.

And I'm going to find out what

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I've been sick all day and it's been horrible :-(. Sonya thinks Belle is hiding something! Will she find out about The Gladers and Newt? Thank you so much for your reviews they ALWAYS put a smile on my face! Review if you love or hate this story. Until next chapter! Byee!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** **I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS THE REST BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER (THE CHARACTER MURDERER)**

**Newt POV:**

Two days have gone by or at least I think two days I haven't moved except to pee. Tommy, Minho and Alby have come and gone talking about things but I never listened. I think one of them said something about a girl but I don't know. But unless it was Bella I didn't care.

Tommy basically force fed me and forced me to drink but it always tasted bitter. Always bitter. He'd also always stay with me until I fell asleep by talking about klunk that was never interesting but the dreams were never dreams. They were nightmares.

I always dreamed or Grievers ripping Belle apart out in The Maze. I always woke up shaking and sweaty and Tommy, Minho or Alby have to wake me up before I start screaming.

I'm never alone anymore. There's always someone there. It's mainly Tommy or Alby because Minho's running The Maze. I think their scared I'll hurt myself or try to kill myself again. The thought has popped into my head more than once but it always disappears after a while.

I never talked except for telling them to go away. I heard Alby talk about a Griever but I didn't hear much about it because whenever I thought of Grievers I thought of Belle and whenever I thought of Belle I wanted to rip my hair out.

It was getting late when Tommy ran in

"Their not back yet" He said quickly. Panicked

Chuck was with me right now.

It took a second to register what he had said

"Who?" I said well more like croaked the only time I'd spoke was to tell Chuck to stop talking. It never worked

The boys looked at me in surprise

"Minho and Alby" Tommy said

"Where are they?" I was so confused

"In The Maze, Minho found a dead Griever. Alby said he told you" Tommy said quickly

"Grievers don't just die. They need to be killed" I said

"They left at the East Door"

I winced

"The Doors will be closing soon. I'm gonna see if their back yet" Tommy said and left

I don't know why but I followed behind him and following me was a extremely surprised Chuck

When I saw The Door I stopped. The moment replayed in my head of Belle being pulled into The Maze.

I shut took a deep breath and pushed my way through the crowd until I was at the front next to Tommy and Chuck quickly stood next to me

"Can't we send someone after them" Tommy said

"It's against the rules either they make it back or they don't" Gally said in response

"We can't risk loosing anybody else" Even though I said those words it's all I wanted to do. I'd lost Belle I didn't want to loose my best friends too

The doors started to close

"Oh no" I heard Chuck say next to me

That was when Tommy spotted them

As soon as I saw them I knew something was wrong.

"Something's wrong" I said

Alby had been stung and Minho was carrying him on his back.

Boys were screaming

"Come on Minho!"

"You can do it!"

I even heard one person. I think it was Gally shouting

"Just leave him!"

Minho dropped Alby and started dragging him

"Their not gonna make it" I said it quietly so only Tommy could hear it

The doors were pretty close to closing. I saw Tommy tense up.

He was gonna run for it. And he did

He ran I tried to grab his harm but he moved it and I missed he slipped though and the doors closed

"You bloody idiots" I mumbled under my breath I felt tears threaten to spill but I needed to stay strong this time. I felt all eyes on me waiting for another breakdown but instead I walked back to my room and sat back in my spot Frypan came up with food and I ate half of it before it got too bitter and I threw the plate into the wall

I'd lost Belle and my best friends. I barely know Tommy but he was defiantly one of my closest friends. I barely knew him I corrected.

I heard a knock on the door and Zart I hadn't spoken to him since Belle had gone

"Newt be honest with me" He said

"Honest about what?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel sad. I just lost Belle and my best friends"

"Your not thinking of-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before I interrupted him

"Killing myself. No I'm not. I promised her I wouldn't" I said a little too loudly. He saw the broken plate on the floor

"What happened?" He said nodding towards the plate and the scattered food

"It tasted bitter. It always does but tonight it was too bitter"

We stayed up all night talking until I fell asleep

Tonight I dreamed of Minho and Tommy being chased by four Grievers until they reached a dead end and they got ripped apart. Then I dreamed of Alby left defenceless against a wall with a Griever climbing across a wall until it finally got him. It cut him up into tiny pieces. Then came the worse bit Belle. She was running from two Grievers she turned a corner and thee was another two she managed to get past two of them and carried on running another two came out of nowhere and scratched her at the back of her leg and she screamed in pain but she carried on running. Well limping. One of Grievers grabbed her again it grabbed the back of her ankle and pulled her along the floor towards them. She kicked at it but it wouldn't let go. She was cut into pieces torn apart.

I was woke up by Zart he stood over me shaking me

I was sweaty. I noticed Clint and Chuck were in the room too

"Are you ok?" Chuck asked

"We spent the last hour trying to wake you up. You were shaking and mumbling stuff. I was pretty sure you were going to start screaming" Clint said

Nelson walked in

"The doors will be opening soon" He told us then walked out again

We all walked towards The East Door. The doors opened and we saw nothing.

They were gone just like Belle

I started to turn around when I heard someone I think Zart

"Look"

Two figures appearing a limp one

They were alive

Hope sparked inside me.

If they survived Belle could of too and maybe Belle even got out of here

The boys showed us where Alby was. Before going to get something to eat and I joined them

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted Newt to be happier because I hate writing about sad Newt! I might not be able to update tomorrow because I'm going the race for life! Thank you for all your reviews their so a-maze-ing (sorry I had to do)! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS THE OTHERS BELONG TO JAMES DASHNER (THE CHARACTER MURDERER)**

**Belle POV:**

The doors shut around the Girl Glade as me and Rachel were walking over to get something to eat. A dark skinned girl with chestnut brown hair ran past us she was sweaty so she must have been a Mapper. She ran over to Harriet, Sonya and Florence. She must have said something to surprise them because shock came over their face

"I wonder what's going on over there" Rachel whispered

"I have no idea"

"We'll find out soon enough. They never keep secrets long" She said. She started walking over to The Kitchens but I stayed where I was

What was going on

"Belle common" Rachel said as she started dragging me towards The Kitchens. While I was eating I always noticed Sonya watching me. It was weird. We finished eating and me and Rachel took our trays back

"Belle can I be honest with you" Rachel said when we were in The Woods with our back against the some trees. We were facing each other

"Yeah"

"The boy who came up in the box. He does seem familiar"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

What did she mean he seemed familiar?

"I feel like I know him. But that's not all" She said the last part looking down at the floor "When you got pulled out the lift I felt. Guilty. Like I'd done something to you"

Maybe it was her idea to separate me and Newt. No she wouldn't. She wouldn't do that

"What do you think you did?" I asked softly

"I don't know"

"I don't know what?" A voice said next to the left of us to see Vicky as soon as we looked at her she looked to the ground and started scraping her feet along the floor "Sorry" She sat down under the tree next to Rachel

"It's fine. Don't worry about it"

She nodded

"Have you heard what Claire found?" Vicky asked

"What did Claire find?" Rachel asked so soon as the words left Vicky's mouth

"A dead Griever"

"Who's Claire?" I asked

"The Head of the Mappers. She was the one talking to Harriet, Sonya and Florence before at Dinner"

I nodded slowly

"Is it possible to kill a Griever?" Rachel asked

"I don't know but we should probably get to bed. It's getting late and our Newbie here has a big day tomorrow. She starts the job trails"

I'd forgotten that I'd have to do the job trails again. I inwardly winced.

I slept in the same spot as I did last time with Vicky and Rachel. My eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep. The weirdest thing was I didn't dream

^0^

I woke up before Vicky and Rachel and went to the toilet. When I came out Sonya was standing there

"Your up early. Again" She said surprised but not as surprised as yesterday

"I guess I'm a light sleeper"

"Yeah. Do you want to get some breakfast?" She asked

"Sure"

We ate our Breakfast in silence for a while

"Your taking all this in very well" She said after she had finished her Breakfast

I still had a mouth full of food so I had to swallow it before I could answer

"Really because I'm really freaking out inside" I said

She laughed a little "Your good at hiding it"

I finished my breakfast then started my job trail as a Slicer this time I made it through the hole day but it was mainly because I knew what to expect from the boy Glade but it was still disgusting and I was nearly sick. Not only that but Beth the girl who wanted to Banish me because I came up with the boy was the Head. She spent the entire day asking me about the boy. I got a little cut on my finger from where he knife _accidentally _slipped. I got a small plaster but that's it. I don't think I'll survive if I became a Slicer. When I finally got away from the Slicers I went into the wood and slipped out my picture of Newt I wanted to see him as much as possible. I needed to know he was real

If only I heard the footsteps behind me

"Who is that?" I heard a voice say behind me. Sonya

I turned and she stood there

"What?" I asked in shock

"The boy in the picture. Who is he?" She repeated

"He's no one"

"Tell me right now or I will banish you into The Maze myself"

I felt tears begin to form in my eyes

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone"

"Why can't I?"

"Just promise me"

"Fine" She sighed

I told her about the Maze about our Maze about Newt about everyone I didn't tell her about the dreams I had over there. I told her about Andrew, Cameron being taken away from them Cameron saying she'd hurt Newt and finally being sent here

"You expect me to believe all that" She said after I'd finished

"No. Not really but even if you don't believe me please don't tell anyone I've already put Newt in danger as it is I don't want to hurt him anymore if I have to"

"The boy in the picture. Is that Newt?" She asked

"Yes" I said handing her the picture

She studied it

"He's cute" She said after a while and giving it back to me "Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me" She said with a smile "Now lets go eat"

We met up with Rachel, Vicky, Harriet and the Claire girl.

I hope I haven't hurt him

I closed my eyes

Please don't hurt him

**Sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed! I am writing this just before I go off to do the Race for Life! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I ant to update again when I get home so look out for that later on! Thank you so much for you reviews they are so amazing****_!_**** Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee! (And thank you for reading 22 chapters of this story!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Newt POV:**

"In place of our leader, sick in bed, I declare this gathering begun" I couldn't help but roll my eyes I hated formality, I don't know how Alby does it "As you all know, the last few days have been bloody crazy, and quite a bit of it seems centred around our Greenbean, Tommy, seated before us"

I saw Tommy's face flush a little with embarrassment.

We sat in a semicircle surrounding him. We had called a Gathering about what to do with the Greenie

"He's not the Greenie anymore," Gally said, his scratchy voice so low it was almost comical, "He's just a rule breaker now"

Mumbles and whispers started in the room but I quickly shushed them. I was really not in the mood for a Gathering after everything that's happened

"Gally," I said "try to keep some buggin' order here. If you're gonna blabber your shuck mouth everytime I say something you can go ahead and bloosy leave, because I'm not in a very cheerful mood."

I saw Tommy and he looked like he could cheer at that. Gally folded his arms and leaned back in his chair he wore a scowl that looked so forced it looked pathetic. It was hard to believe someone could be intimidated by this guy. I gave him a hard stare then continued

"Glad we got that out of the way." I said and I rolled my eyes again. This was gonna be a long bloody Gathering "Reason we're here is because almost every lovin' kid in the Glade has come up to me in the last day or wo either boo-hooing about Thomas or beggin' to take his hand in marriage. We need to decide what we're gonna do with him."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Gally lean forward, but I cut him off before he could say anything

"You'll have your chance, Gally. One at a time. And Tommy, you're not allowed to say a buggin' thing until we ask you to. Good that?" I waited for his reluctant nod before I continued . I then pointed to Zart "Zart the Fart, you start"

I heard a few sniggers before the boy began to speak. I felt sad whenever I spoke to him because he was one of Belle's best friends

"Well," His eyes darted around as if expecting one of us to tell him what to say. "I don't know. He broke one of our most important rules. We can't just let people think that's ok" He paused and looked down at his hands rubbing them together "But then again, he...changed things. Now we know we can survive out there, and we can beat the Grievers."

I saw relief flood Tommy from where he sat. He was just happy to have someone on his side

"Oh, give me a break," Gally spurted. "I bet Minho's the one who actually got rid of the stupid thing"

Oh shut your hole!" I yelled standing up. I'd had enough of this Slinthead "I'm the bloody chair right now, and if I heard one buggin' word out of turn from you, I'll be arrangin' another Banishing for your sorry but."

"Please," Gally whispered sarcastically, the ridiculous smirk scowl returning as he slouched back into his chair again. It took everything I had not to go over there and punch him in the face

Instead I sat back down and motioned to Zart "It that it? Any official recommendations?"

Zart shook his head

"Okay. You're next Frypan."

The cook smiled and sat up straighter

"Shank's got more guts than I've fried up from every pig and cow in the last year." He paused, as if expecting a laugh but none came "How stupid is this-he saves Alby's life, kills a couple Grievers, and we're sitting here yappin' about what to do with him. As Chuck would say, this pile of klunk

Tommy looked so happy a if he had been thinking all this. But he probably was

"So what're ya recommendin'?" I asked

Frypan folded his arms "Put him on the freaking Council and have him trail us on everything he did out there."

Voices erupted from every direction, and it took me half a bloody minute to calm everyone down. I saw Tommy wince.

"All right, writin' her down." I said writing as I scribbled Frypan's recommendation down "Now everyone keep their bloody mouths shit, I mean it. You know the rules-no idea's unacceptable-and you'll have your say when we vote on it" I hated this. How did Alby do this? I pointed to Abraham

"I don't have an opinion," he said

"What?" I said angrily. I just wanted to scream right now "Lot of good it did to choose you for the Council then."

"Sorry, I honestly don't." He shrugged. "If anything, I agree with Frypan, I guess why punish a guy for saving someone's life?"

"So you do have an opinion-is that it?" I insisted, pencil in hand.

Abraham nodded and I scribbled what he had said messily. Tommy looked more and more relieved but it was obvious he wanted to speak

Next was acne-covered Winston

"I think he should be punished. No offence, Greenie, but Newt, you're the one always harping on about _order_. If we don't punish him, we'll set a bad example. He broke our Number One Rule."

"Okay," I said, writing on my pad. "So you're recommendin' punishment. What kind?"

"I think he should be put in the Slammer for a week with only bread and water-and we need to make sure everyone knows about it so they don't get any ideas."

Gally clapped. I scowled

The more Keepers spoke, one for Frypan's idea the other for Winston's. It was my turn

"I agree with the lot of ya. He should be punished, but then we need to figure out a way to use him. I'm reservin' my recommendation until I hear everyone out. Next."

I misses Belle. The thought suddenly appeared in the back of my mind. I felt tears start to cloud my eyes and I looked down at the ground and blinked them away. I couldn't think of her right now

Down the line people said their opinions. Some thought he should be punished, some thought he should be praised. Or both. Until we reached to last two Keepers. Gally and Minho.

Gally went first.

"I think I've made my opinions clear already" He said

"Good that" I said with another roll of the eyes "Go on, then Minho."

"No!" Gally yelled making a couple Keepers jump in their seats. Belle would have laughed a little at the sight of it. I internally winced

You can't think of her here

"I still wanna say something."

"Then bloody say it" I replied

"Just think about it" Gally began "This slinthead comes up in the box, acting all confused and scared, The same day Belle gets taken into the maze-"

"Leave her out of this" I snap at him before I could stop myself making the same Keepers jump as before

"A few days later, he's running around the Maze with Grievers, acting like he owns the place,"

Tommy shrank into is seat a little

"Gally continued his rant "I think it was all an act. How could he have done what he did out there after just a few days?. I ain't buying it"

"What're you tryin' to say, Gally?" I asked "How about having a bloody _point_"

"I think he's a spy working for the people who put us here."

Another uproar. Tommy shuck his had. I finally calmed everyone down. How Gally could come up with this bloody idea's I will never know but he wasn't finished

"We can't trust this shank," he continued "Day after he shows up a physco girl, spoutin' off that things are gonna change clutching a freaky note. I bet he even has something to do with Belle going missing" It took everything I had not to beat the klunk out of him. Other boys must have noticed because I felt an hand on my arm. I relaxed again but Gally continued "We find a dead Griever. Thomas conveniently finds himself in the Maze for the night, then tries to convince everyone he's a hero. Well, neither Minho nor anyone else actually _saw_ him do anything in the vines. How do we know it was the Greenie who tied Alby up there?" Gally paused and no one said a word before I could say anything Gally was speaking. Again "There's been too many weird things going on, and it all started when this shuck-face Greenie showed up. And he just happens to be the first person to survive a night in the Maze. Something ain't right, and until we figure it out, I officially recommend that we lock his butt in the slammer-for the month than have another review."

More rumbling broke put and I wrote down his recommendation while shaking his head the hole time

"Finished, Captain Gally?" Newt asked.

"Quit being a quick aleck Newt," he spat him face flushing red. "I'm dead serious. How can we trust this shank after less than a week? Quit voting me down before you even _think_ about what I'm saying"

For a split second empathy flashed other Tommy's face before it disapeered

"Fine, Gally," I apologised "I'm sorry we hard you, and we'll all consider your bloody recommendation. Are you done?"

"Yes, I'm done. And I'm right"

No more from Gally I pointed to Minho

"Go ahead, last but not least."

Minho stood quickly taking everyone off guard "I was out there; I saw what this guy did-he stayed string while I turned into a pant-wearin' chickin. No blabbin' on like Gally. I want to say my recommendation and be done with it."

I heard Tommy hold hid breath

"Good that," I said "Tell us then."

Minho looked at Tommy. "I nominate this shank to replace me as Keeper of the Runners

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Belle POV:**

The sun rose in the Girl Glade. Sonya woke me up to get something to eat before the Doors opened. I learnt Claire was taking Harriet to see the dead Griever but I couldn't shake this feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Your going to be a Gardener today" Sonya said after she finished half of her brakfast

"Gardener" I repeated in a small whisper. He was a Gardener "Stop it Shuck-face" I said in a whisper. I hoped Sonya hadn't heard me but sadly she had

"Shuck-face?" She said cocking her head to the side slightly

"It's something we said in the...other Glade" She still looked a little confused "Don't worry I about it. I won't say it again"

She nodded her head

"Hey Sticks" A voice said sitting next to us. Claire sat down next to us "You gonna be a Gardener with Alex today. It's so much fun" She said the last sentence with so much sarcasm

"We need to get going now anyway" Sonya said and we both got up and walked over to The Gardens.

It was along tiring day since everything made me think of Newt and I nearly broke down in tears when Alex. The Head of the Gardeners told me to get fertilizer. Every few minutes I'd look over at the West Doors to see if Claire and Harriet have come back yet. They hadn't. When I was let off from work I found Sonya by the West Door biting her nails with Vicky and Rachel

"They not back yet" I said and all attention was on me

"No. I don't understand why we can't send someone after them" Rachel said. Vicky kicked a loose stone in the ground sending flying into The Maze

"We can't send someone after them because we can't risk loosing anyone else" Sonya said. She looked like she'd said it a thousand times before

"But-"

"We can't send someone after them. If I could I would but I can't even though I want to but I can't" She snapped "So please stop going on about it"

Soon we had a large crowd surrounding the Door

"There not coming" I heard Sonya say and it looked like she was about to turn away

"Look. Over there" Rachel said pointing in front of her. It took a second for me to see it.

Two figures one of them was being pulled along the ground the other was being pulled along the floor. It took a second for us to realise that Harriet was dragging Claire along the floor. Claire had been stung

"Something's wrong" I heard Sonya say. She must have realised this too

The doors started to shut. Harriet started screaming while pulling Claire along.

Girls began screaming

"Hurry up!"

"Common Harriet!"

"Just leave her!"

The Doors were nearly shut and they were so close

I saw Rachel stiffen up. Sonya saw it too

"Don't do it you Stick," Sonya said "Don't do it"

Before she could finish her sentence Rachel ran. Me and Sonya tried to grab her but she slipped in between our fingers.

The doors shut. They were gone.

Rachel was probably my closest friend since I'd gotten here

Tears fell

I'd lost too many people recently. Too many.

Newt.

Rachel

Minho

Zart

The people I cared for most I'd been ripped away from. I wanted to scream

"Common Belle" I felt a hand on my shoulder and Sonya's voice in my ear. She dragged me towards The Woods and we sat at the base of a tree "You ok?" She said in softly

I shook my head as more tears fell

I hated Cameron and for some reason I hated Thomas. I really, really heated them. I felt hot tears burn down my cheeks.

"Belle" Sonya said. I felt her in my pocket and she pulled him out. I looked at him. His perfect eyes, hair. Everything "Belle just calm down. Breath"

But the tears didn't stop until sleep took me

^0^

For the third night in a row I didn't dream.

Sonya shook me awake shortly before the doors opened. We got there just in time for them to open. We stood there in silence when we saw them. Two figures carrying a limp figure.

They were ok. They were alive. I couldn't stop the smile and the happiness that flooded my heart. They put Claire on the ground and Harriet and Rachel who looked like they'd been through hell and back went to sleep before tomorrow.

I was a Guardian today which is a Bagger. We basically did nothing all day. It was pretty boring.

I heard that they were gonna have a meeting about what punishment to give Rachel for saving Claire's life tomorrow. I couldn't help but think it's stupid.

^0^

The next day came and all The Heads went off to the Meeting so me and Vicky just sat by a tree and chatted until Beth came storming out hair in her face. She walked over her hands clenched together in fists

"I'm gonna find out what makes you so special too Newbie even if I have to kill you" She said before storming into The Woods

"What just happened?" Vicky said

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Again sorry if it seems rushed but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thank you so much for 50 reviews thank you for reviewing on this story 50 times! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Newt POV:**

Complete silence filled the room, as if the world had been frozen, and every member of the Council started at Minho.

He wanted to make the Greenie the Keeper of the Runner. What was he bloody thinking?

"That's ridiculous" Gally said standing up facing me and pointed at Minho "He should be kicked off the Council for saying something so stupid."

Some of the Keepers seemed to agree with Minho's recommendation-like Frypan, who clapped to drown out Gally, clamouring to take a vote. Others didn't. Winston shook his head adamantly, saying something I couldn't quite heard but no doubt it was about Tommy and Minho. Everyone started talking at once I saw Tommy sit with his head in his hands. I was just shocked about what Minho had said. What it a joke" It takes forever to be a Runner. Tommy lifted his head up and looked like he wished he was a mile away. Finally I'd had enough of this.

I put the notepad down and stepped out from the semicircle. I started screaming for the Shuck-faces to be quiet. No one seemed to hear and seemed to notice me at all. Gradually, though, order was restored and everyone settled down and faced me.

"Shuck it," I said. "I've neve seen so many shanks acting like tit-suckin' babies. We may not look like it, but around these parts we're adults. Act like it, or we'll disband this bloody Council and start from scratch." I walked from one end to end of the curved row of sitting Keepers, looking each of them in the eye as I spoke. I'd learnt a few tricks from watching Alby do this. I just wished I'd never have to use them "Are we clear?"

Quiet and swept across the group. I expected more outburst but non came, evenGally stayed quiet.

"Good that." I said walking back into my seat and sat down, and scribbling out a few lines, then looked back to Minho "That's some serious klunk, brother. Sorry, but you need to talk it up to move forward"

Minho looked exhausted, but he started defending his proposal "It's easy for you shanks to sit here and talk about something you're stupid on. I'm the only Runner and the only other one here who's ever _been_ out in the Maze is Newt."

"Gally obviously interjected "Not if you count the time I-"

"I don't" Minho shouted. "And believe me, you or nobody else has the slightest clue what it's like out there. The only reason you were stung is because you broke the same rule you're blaming Thomas for you shuck-faced piece of-"

"Enough" I cut him off "Defend your proposal and be done with it."

The tension was palpable: It felt like the air in the room had become glass that could shatter at any second. Both Gally and Minho looked taut, red skin of their faces was about to burst-but they finally broke the stare

"Anyway, listen to me," Minho continued as he took his seat. "I've never seen anything like it. He didn't panic. He didn't whine or cry, never seemed scared. Dude, he'd been here for just a few days. Think about what we were all like in the beginning. Huddling in corners, disoriented, crying every hour, not trusting anybody, refusing to do anything. We were all like that, for weeks or months, till we had no choice but to shuck it and live"

Minho stood back up and pointed at Thomas. "Just a few days after this guy shows up, he steps out into the maze to save two shanks he hardly knows. All this klunk about him breaking a rule is beyond stupid. He didn't get the rules yet. But plenty of people had told him what it's like in the Maze, especially at night. And he still stepped out there, just as the Door was closing, only caring that two people needed help." He took a deep breath, seeming to gain strength as he sopoke

"But that was just the beggining. After that, he saw me give up on Alby, leave him for dead. And I was the veteran-the one with all the experience and knowledge. So when Thomas saw me give up, he shouldn't have questioned it. But he did. Think of all the willpower and strenght it took him to push Alby up that wall, centimetre by centimetre, It's psycho. It's freaking crazy"

"But that wasn't it. Then the Grievers came. I told Thomas we had to split up and I started the practised evasive manoeuvers, running in patterns. Thomas when he should've been wettin' his pants, took control, defied all laws of physics and gravity to get Alby up onto that wall, diverted the Grievers away from him, beat one off, found-"

"We get the point," Gally snapped. "Tommy here is a lucky shank."

It took a second to register what just happened. before Minho rounded on him.

"No, you worthless shuck, you _don't_ get it! I've been here two years, and I've never seen anything like it. For you to say anything..."

Minho paused, rubbing his eyes, groaning in frustration. I noticed Tommy's mouth had dropped open, he must have been pretty shocked about all the klunk that had gone down within the last few minutes.

"Gally." Minho said in a calmer voice, "you're nothing but a sissy who never not once, asked to be a Runner or tried out for it. You don't have the right to talk about things you don't understand. So shut your mouth"

Gally stood up again, fuming. "Say one more thing like that and I'll break your neck, right here in front of everyone." Spit flew from his mouth as he spoke

I had to hold in a snigger.

Minho laughed, then raised the palm of his hand and shoved his hand and shoved Gally in the face. I stood as he crashes into his chair tipping it over backwards, cracking it in two pieces. Gally sprawled across the floor, then scrambled to stand, struggling to get to his hands and feet under him. Minho stepping closer and stomped the bottom his foot on Gally's back, driving his body flat to the ground.

"I swear, Gally," Minho said with a sneer, "don't ever threaten me again. Don't even _speak_ to me again. Ever. If you do, I'll break _your_ shuck neck, right after I'm done with you arms and legs."

I broke myself out of my trance and me and Winston pulled Minho of Gally, who jumped up, his face a ruddied mask od rage. But he made no move towards Minho; he just stood there with his chest out, heaving ragged breaths.

Finally Gally backed away, half stumbling towards the exit behind him. His eyes darted the room, lit withh burning hatred. I had a sickening thought that Gally looked like someone about to commit murder. My eyes stayed glued to the crazed boy as he reached behind him to grab the handle.

"Things are different now," he said spitting on the floor "You shouldn't have done that Minho. You should _not_ have done that." His maniacal gaze shifted to me. Burning holes in me "I know you hate me, that you've always hated me. You should be Banished for your embarrassing inability to lead this group. You're shameful, you couldn't even protect the girl you loved. Bella you called her right" I felt every muscle in me tense up "And any one of you who stays here is no better. Things are going to change. This I promise."

Gally yanked the door open and stepped out into the hall, but before anyone could react, he popped his head back in the room. "And you," He said glaring at Tommy, "the _Greenbean_ who thinks he's friggin' God, Don't forget I've seen you before-I've been throught the Changing. What these guys decide doesn't mean jack."

He paused looking at each person in the room. When his malicious stare fell back on Thomas, he had one last thing to say "Whatever you came here for-I swear on my life I'm gonna stop it. Kill you if I have to."

Then he turned and slammed the door behind him.

My mind drifted back to Belle. About how I'd failed her.

"Newt. You couldn't have protected her" I heard Minho said in a soft voice as if reading my mind. I nodded and noticed all eyes were on me. Probably waiting for me to fall apart have another break down but that wasn't going to happen. Or at least right not now. I blinked away the tears that fogged my eyes.

For awhile everyone stood in silence again all thinking about what just happened.

"He's finally whacked for good," Minho said almost in a whisper

"Well you're not the bloody saint in the room," Newt said. "What were you _thinking?_ That was a little overboard, don't ya think?"

Minho squinted his eyes and pulled his head up as if baffled by my question.

"Don't give me that garbage. Every one of you loved seeing that slinthead get his dues, and you know it. It's about time someone stood up to his klunk"

"He's on the Council for a reason" I said

"Dude, he threatened to break my neck and kill Thomas! The guy is mentally wacked, and you better send someone right now to throw him in the Slammer. He's dangerous."

"Maybe he had a good point," Winston said, almost too quietly

"What?" Minho asked

Winston looked surprised at the acknowledgement that he'd said anything. His eyes darted around the room before he explained "Well...he _has_ been through the Changing-Griever stung him in the middle of the day just outside the West Door. That means he has _memories_, and he said the Greenie looks familiar. Why would he make that up?"

"Winston, did you _see_ what just happened?" Frypan asked, looking incredulous. "Gally's a psycho. You can't put too much stock in his rambling nonsense. What do you think Thomas here is a Griever in disguise?"

"Can I say something now?" Tommy asked frustration raising the volume in his voice. "I'm sick of you guys talking about me like I'm not here."

I glanced up and nodded. "Go ahead. This bloody meetin' can't get much more screwed up."

"I don't know why Gally hates me. I don't care. He's psychotic to me. As for who I _really_ am, you all know as much as I do. But if I remember correctly, we're here because of what I did in the Maze, not because some idiot thinks I'm evil."

Someone sniggered and Tommy stopped talking. Probably to get his point across but I was satisfied

"Good that. Let's get this meeting over with and worry about Gally later."

"We can't vote without all the members here," Winston insisted. "Unless they're really sick, like Alby."

"For the love, Winston," I replied. I'd had enough of this meeting "I'd say Gally's a wee bit ill today, too, so we continue without him. Thomas defend yourself and then we'll take a vote on what we should do with you."

"I didn't really do anything wrong. All I know is I saw two people struggling to get inside these walls and hey couldn't make it. To ignore that because of some stupid rule seemed selfish, cowardly and...well stupid. If you want to throw me in jail for trying to have someone's life then go ahead. Next time I promise I'll point and laugh, then go and eat some of Frypan's dinner."

I'd made up my mind on my recommendation

"Here's my recommendation," I said "You broke our bloody Number One Rule, so you get one day in the Slammer. That's your punishment. I also recommend we elect you as a Runner, effective the second this meeting's over. You've proven more in one night than most trainees do in weeks. As for you being the buggin' Keeper, forget it." I looked right at Minho "Gally was right on that count" And on saying I can't protect Belle "stupid idea"

Minho didn't seem surprised, but argued all the bloody same.

"Why? He's the best we have-I swear it. The best should be Keeper."

"Fine" I finally said in defeat knowing Minho wasn't going to give up "If that's true, we'll make the change later. Give it a month and see if he proves himself."

Minho shrugged "Good that."

I glanced around the room. "Okay, we had several recommendations, so lets go-round-"

"Oh, come on," Frypan said.. "Just vote. I vote for yours."

"Me too," Minho said

Everyone else chimed in their approval. Winston was the only one to say no.

"I looked at him. "We don't need your vote, but tell us what's bonkin' around you brain."

Winston gazed at Tommy carefully, then back as me "It's fine with me, but we shouldn't totally ignore what Gally said. Something about it-I don't think he was making it up, And it's true that ever since Thomas got here, everything's been shucked and screwy."

"Fair enough," I said. "Everyone put some thought into it-maybe when we get nice and bored we can have another Gathering to talk about it. Good that?"

Thomas groaned. "I love how you guys are just talking about me like I'm not here."

"Look, Tommy," Newt said. "We just elected you as a buggin' Runner. Quit your cryin' and get out of here. Minho has a lot of training to give you."

"What about my punishment?" He asked

"Tomorrow," I answered. "The wake-up till sunset."

I dismissed the meeting and everyone except Me, Minho and Tommy were left in the room. I was still writing notes down "Well, that was good times," I murmured

I looked up and saw Minho playfully punch Tommy in the arm "It's all this shank's fault."

Tommy punched him back. "Keeper? You want me to be a Keeper? You're nuttier than Gally by a long shot."

"Worked, didn't it? Aim high, hit low. Thank me later."

I couldn't resist a small smile at Minho's clever ways. A knock on the door grabbed my attention-Chuck stood there, he looked like he'd been chased by a bloody Griever. I felt my small smile fade into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked standing up

Chuck was wriggling his hands. "Med-jacks sent me."

"Why?"

"I guess Alby's thrashing around acting all crazy, telling them he needs to talk to somebody."

I walked towards the door but Chuck held up his hand. "Um...he doesn't want you."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

He pointed at Tommy. "He keeps asking for him."

Of course he did

Tommy fell silent

"Well, come on," I said to Tommy grabbing his arm "There's no way I'm not going with ya."

Tommy followed behind me with Chuckie behind him, as we left the council room and down a corridor. I took the first step then turned to Chuck giving him a hard stare  
"You. Stay."

Chuck just nodded and I began to walk upstairs

"Lighten up," I heard Tommy say to Chuck. "They elected me a Runner, so you're buddies with a stud now." He said trying to make a joke

"Yeah, right," Chuck whispered. Thomas followed me up the stairs. I was waiting for him at the top. We walked to Alby's room. I knocked on the door and got a moan as a reply .

I walked into the room motioning for Tommy to follow. He entered

"Is he asleep?" Tommy whispered

"I don't know" I said taking a seat next to Alby and Tommy took the other one.

"Alby," I whispered. Then more loudly : "Alby. Chuck said you wanted to talk to Tommy."

Alby's bloodshot eyes fluttered open he looked at me then across at Tommy

"Yeah," He muttered in a scratchy croak

"Chuck said you were thrashin' around acting like a loony." I leant forwards. "What's wrong? You still sick?"

Alby's words came out in a wheeze, as if every one of them would take a week off him life "Everything's ... gonna change ... the girl ... Thomas ... I saw them .. His eyes flickered closed , then opening again: he sank back to a flat position on the bed, starting at the ceiling "I don't feel so good."

"What do you mean, you saw-?" I began.

"I wanted Thomas!" Alby yelled, with a sudden burst of energy that I would've have thought impossible a few seconds earlier "I didn't ask for you, Newt! Thomas! I asked for freaking Thomas!"

I looked up at Tommy and raised my eyebrows

"Fine, ya grouchy shuck," I said "He's right here-talk to him"

"Leave," Alby said, his eyes closed, his breaths heavy.

"No way-I wanna hear."

"Newt." He paused "Leave. Now"

"But-" I protested.

_"Out!"_ Alby say up as he yelled, his voice cracking with the strain or it. He scooted himself back to lean back again the head board.

I felt hurt burn through my body, I was surprised there was no anger there. But it wasn't like it was Alby's fault it was the Changing's

"Don't expect me to kiss your sorry butt when you come sayin' sorry," I said then stepped into the hallway

"Close the door!" Alby shouted. I obeyed and walked outside leaning against the wall my head resting against the wall. I stayed like that for a while when I heard Tommy shout me

_"Newt!"_ He screamed "Newt, get in here!" I was in the room before he'd finished and what I saw was horrible. Alby was choking himself his legs flailing out,

"Grab him legs!" I shouted when I got next to him.

His legs flailed and kicked Tommy in the jaw, He stumbled backwards

"Just bloody do it!" I yelled.

Tommy steadied himself and then jumped on top of Alby grabbing both of Alby's legs

I clasped his hands which were clamped around his neck

"Let go" I yelled as I tugged trying to release Alby "You're bloody killing yourself!"

"She. Was. Warned" Alby gasped out.

He let go of his throat

And clamped around mine

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! It took me FOREVER to write this chapter it was so long! I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter anyway! Review if you loved or hated this story/chapter! Until next chapter! Byee!**

**RIP Mrs Alexandra Jones. My English teacher who passed away yesterday. Thank you for everything! You were an amazing teacher and taught me everything I know about English! Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE**

**Belle POV:**

Vicky left to see what had happened to Beth and what they had decided to do with Rachel. I hoped they haven't punished her too bad she did a good thing. She saved Claire's life so why would she get punished. I stood by the Woods when I felt someone pull me back I turned to see Cameron

"I told you not to tell anyone" She snapped

"I'm sorry, I had to. She said she'd banish me" I pleaded

"Yeah. Well Newt paid the price didn't he" She said looking down at the ground

"What? Is he ok? What happened to him?" I asked in a panic

She shook her head and walked away.

Dread filled me. Was he dead? Had they killed him? I felt tears stream down my face as a collapsed on the ground. I cried and I cried and I didn't stop

"Belle" A voice echoed. I think it was Vicky "Belle, are you ok?" She asked me but I didn't move it felt like I couldn't breath. "Belle, I'll be right back ok. I'm going to get Florence" and she ran off.

I heard a few sets of footsteps and I felt myself be lifted. I felt myself be laid down on something soft, must have been a bed.

"Belle" I heard a voice echo. I think it was Florence but I'm not sure "Look at me Belle. Breath. Belle, breath"

I slowly got m breath back

"What happened?" I gasped out in sobs

"Vicky found you in The Woods you were crying so much your couldn't breath. She got me and Sonya and we carried you to the med room"

"Can I talk to Sonya, please?" I gasped out

"Of course. Just let me know if you need anything" Florence said as a scream ripped through the air.

Claire.

"I need to go anyway" Florence said sounding like she had gone off to another world

I heard the door open and two sets of footsteps left. I looked up and saw only me and Sonya were left in the room

"What happened, Belle?" She asked softly

"Cameron. Said. Newt. Hurt" Was all I managed to gasp out before the tears started again

"Shh. Belle please don't cry. Please don't cry" She whispered

It took a few minutes to pull myself together before I could face her again

"Tell me exactly what happened?"

So I slowly told her. I had to gasp out some words but she just sat and stayed silent

"And Cameron's the chick that has a crush on your boyfriend and told you not to tell anyone," Sonya asked

I nodded my head slowly.

"I don't think he's dead," Sonya finally said after staying silent after a few minutes

"What happened with Beth?" I asked trying to change the subject

She told me about what happened in the Meeting

"Shuck!" I said loudly and Sonya looked so confused "sorry"

"And that's not it. We visited Claire and she wanted to talk to Rachel then she started choking herself, then we visited the boy and she started freaking out saying she's hearing voices, she ran out into the Maze," Sonya said "Then I heard about you and we had to calm you down."

As if on cue Vicky ran in

"Newbie's back ran into The Woods" She said then looked at me "How you doin'?" She asked

"I'm good" I said shakily

"Thanks for telling us, Vic," Sonya said. Vicky smiled and left.

The day stretched on. They decided to let me have the day off since I had a beak down today but only Sonya knew what has wrong with me and she promised me no one was going to know except her. I didn't see Rachel for the rest of the day but I heard about her punishment and that she was going to be a Mapper.

Night fell and again I didn't dream

^0^

I was shook awake by Sonya, who let me sleep in so Rachel was already in the Jail. It turned out Beth had gone missing. Some said that she had gone into the Maze to prove anyone could do what Rachel did. Others said that the Slicers were hiding her.

I ate with Sonya and Vicky and then began my work as a Cleaner. It was worse than I remembered. By nightfall I felt horrible and dirty so I had a shower. It was a lovely shower and it was nice not having someone stand guard outside so pervert boys couldn't get a glimpse of you in the shower. But I what Cameron said to me rattled around my head all day

**Newt paid the price**

It rattled around my head. Was he hurt? I head hurt so I got myself something to eat and went to bed.

I hated my life in the Girl Glade. But only for one reason.

Newt wasn't here with me.

But that won't matter anyway if he'd dead

**This is quite a short update after such a long one last chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway! Tomorrow is the start of my half turn holiday which lasts a week so there should hopefully be a lot of updates in that week! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS. THE REST BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER (THE CHARACTER MURDERER)**

**Newt POV:**

I clawed at Alby's hands. Gasping for air or at least trying to. What was happening? My head was spinning. I couldn't breath. It took a few seconds for Tommy to realise what was happening. He started pulling on Alby's hands aswell trying to loosen his grip but nothing happened. The more we pulled the more he gripped onto my throat.

"She was warned" Alby snarled and spit on the floor.

Who was warned? What was he talking about? What was going on?

My head was filled with questions.

Tommy continued to pull on Alby's hands

"Let go, Alby!" Tommy shouted. "you're killing him."

Would it be so bad? I've tried to kill myself before. It would be so much easier to just let him kill me. I felt my hands loosen around Alby's grip but then Belle popped into my mind.

I promised her I wouldn't kill myself again. But did this count. My vision started to blur as I made up my mind.

Yes it did

I started pulling at his hands again but he didn't let go.

"Alby, please your killing him," Tommy pleaded. "Your killing, Newt, your best friend."

Alby's grip tightened

"Stop this now!" Tommy demanded

"She was warned, Isabelle, was warned" Alby said

Isabelle? Who's Isabelle?

Why did it sound so familiar?

"Let him go!" Tommy demanded

"I can't it won't let me!" Alby shouted

My throat was burning. Why was he doing this?

I felt Tommy let go and move behind me. He tried to pull me away from Alby put that didn't help

"Newt, I'll be right back," Tommy said panicking, I heard the door open and close. I continued to try to release myself but it didn't work

"Let" I gasped out my voice so weak it was hardly heard "Go"

"She was warned" He growled again and again. I felt so weak. So, so weak my hands barely moved my vision was clouded. My neck was in excruciating pain. If I had the energy I would have screamed out in pain.

Suddenly the door swung open and multiple hands grabbed Alby's hands and others grabbed my back trying to pull me away from Alby.

I felt my hands go limp.

I'm going to die

I'm going to die

I'm going to die

The words echoed around my head as I was finally pulled away from him. I took gasping breaths. My head was pounding my neck felt horrible. I was sat in a chair and I could hear Alby thrashing in his bed

"She was warned. She was warned." He screamed it over and over again at the top of his lungs.

What had the changing done to him?

Then Clint's face popped into my vision making me flinch.

"You not having the best week are ya, shank?" He said I felt him touch my neck and I winced

"He'll be fine," He said but in a smaller voice added "I think."

"You think or you know." This came from Minho

"He'll survive," Clint said reassuringly "Hopefully."

"Seriously," Again from Minho "We need better Med-jacks,"

"Jeff would say the same thing," Clint said defending himself.

"SHE WAS WARNED!" Alby screamed at the top of his lungs making us all jump

My vision cleared and I saw Alby thrashing in his bed. Minho, Zart, Tommy and Winston holding him down. Clint, Abraham, Nelson were in the room too. Alby made eye contact with me and dived. I flinched and fell out of the chair hitting my head on the floor

"Newt!" I heard Clint say panicked

"Oi, Shuckface can you hear me!" That probably came from Minho

I looked at the room and before I fell into darkness I heard Alby mumble

"I'm sorry Newt."

**I hope you enjoyed the newt chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was in such a crap mood and I just couldn't do it! I feel so bad because Newt is constantly getting attacked so he can have a few chapters off before he gets attacked again. Comment who you think Isabelle is and if you think Newt's gonna ok! I love reading your comments so review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	28. Chapter 28

**DICLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN TMR I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Belle POV:**

I was shook awake by Rachel.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around and noticed it was still dark "What time is it?"

"1:08. I couldn't sleep," She explained

I sighed and sat up. Vicky was asleep not far away. We stayed silent for a few minutes and I nearly fell asleep again before Rachel broke the silence

"You snore by the way."

"I know." I said without thinking bluntly not wanting to think about it.

Not wanting to think about Newt

"Oh," Rachel said looking at the ground before looking back at me, "I'm a little scared," She admitted in a small voice

"If you ain't scared you ain't human,"

"Yeah, I guess your right," Rachel said, "I've been trying to figure out why I feel so guilty around you."

I remembered our conversation a couple days ago, she said she felt guilty about something.

"Do you remember something?" I asked

"No, It's just," She paused looking for the right words "Do you think we knew each other before the Maze?"

"I don't know. Maybe," I never saw Rachel in any of my dreams but it doesn't mean she wasn't there.

Maybe she was always there but I never saw her.

"I think we do. We might not have been friends but I think we knew each other," She confessed.

We sat in silence again for a few minutes before she spoke up again

"The boy said his name was Aris in my head," She laughed and shook her head "Great now my only friend here thinks I'm crazy."

She thought I was her friend. I inwardly smiled

"I don't think you're crazy, Rachel," I said "It's not the craziest thing I've heard all week."

She laughed

"Thanks," She grew serious again "Do you think they'll find Beth?"

"Have they not found her yet?" I asked

"No, she said 'I'm a spy sent by the Creators'" She said dryly

"Sonya told me," I said

"Did she tell you Beth wants you gone too? She thinks your a spy because you came up with the boy and because you're with me so much," She hesitated "The stick's a psycho."

"Yep," I said nodding slowly. I felt my eyelids start to droop reminding me that I am tired "you should probably get some sleep, big day tomorrow."

"Yeah," She said yawning. She stood up and stretched "I'll get you home to your family and people you love, who knows maybe you have a boyfriend waiting for you" She said laughing a little

I felt a pain spark in my chest.

If only she knew.

That's if he's still alive

"Belle, are you ok?" Rachel asked breaking up my thoughts

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Goodnight Belle," She said but it came out as a weird noise as she yawned while saying it.

"Goodnight, Rachel," I said. She smiled and walked off, "And kick some Griever butt tomorrow," I called after her

She stuck out her tongue and walked away. I settled back down again.

"Goodnight, Newt," I whispered quietly

I felt my eye lids grow heavy

"I love you," I mumbled and sleep took me.

It was another dreamless night

**I'm gonna update again today hopefully! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a couple days I've been in such a bad mood and I couldn't do it but I'll hopefully start updating properly again now! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Newt POV:**

I stood just outside a forest with a large building with W.I.C.K.E.D on it. It was raining heavily. I was drenched I wore a dark blue shirt and jeans. The rain made it so hard to see. I was shaking with fear and cold.

I was facing the building when I heard it. A twig snapped behind me I turned quickly and I saw a man step out of the forest his head cocked to the side. He had dark brown hair that was plastered to his face because of the rain his clothing stuck to him and fear ran through me. He cocked his head to the other side and ran at me. I ran away knowing I wouldn't be able to beat or over power him, I could hear his footsteps behind me quickly gaining on me I felt fingers swipe across my back he was trying to grab me I suddenly heard a thump. I turned around and saw a man who looked like a rat on top of him. He was kicking and punching him.

The mysterious man managed to break away and looked like he was about to dive at me. I noticed the Rat Man had a gun in his left hand but the mystery man kicked it out of his grip but it wasn't long before he was pinned again being kicked by the Rat Man soon three more figures appeared out of the forest. A bald man ran over

"Newt! Are you alright?" He asked but I remained fixed on the Rat Man and another man that had joined him beating the Mystery Man up.

The Mystery Man sat up and the other man pointed a gun at him

"No, Jackson, not for one second." He asked with a strange accent

Soon I was engulfed in a hug and when I was pulled out of it a woman with red hair tied back in a bun stood there

"Are you ok, love?" She asked me

"Yes," I gasped out I turned my attention back to the men and the Bald Man had joined them. He had a sharp knife that he looked more than willing to use.

"Time to get some answers for this son of a-" The other man said but was interrupted

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

The Mystery Man lay lifeless on the ground with four bullet holes in his chest

"Isabelle!" The Rat Man shouted turning around. I turned but it was too rainy to see a face

^0^

I shot upwards in a bed. It had been a dream.

But it felt so real

"Newt your awake," I heard Tommy say next to me, "How you feeling?"

As if on cue my neck began to ache

"Like I've just been choked," I said dryly I looked over and saw a cheese sandwich on the table next to me

"That's for you," Tommy said walking over picking it up and giving it to me

"Thanks."

"Must have been one hell of a dream," Tommy said. I now noticed he too had a sandwich and had a mouth full of it

"Yeah," I said absently.

We sat in silence for a while

"Has that ever happened before?" Tommy asked

"What Alby just did? No. Never. But then again, no one's ever tried to tell us what they remembered during the Changing. They always refuse. Alby tried to - must be why he went nuts for a while and tried to," I trailed off. I decided to change the subject, "We need to find Gally."

"Serious?"

"That shank threatened to kill you and we need to make bloody sure it never happenes again. That shuck-face is gonna pay a heavy price for acting like that - he's lucky we don't Banish him. Remember what I told you about order."

"Yeah."

"Here's how it's gonna play out, Tommy," I said "You're with me for the rest of today - we need to figure things out. Tomorrow, the Slammer. Then you're Minho's and I want you to stay away from the other shanks for a while. Got it?"

Tommy seemed more than happy to oblige. "Sounds beautiful. So Minho's going to train me?"

"That's right - you're a Runner now. Minho'll teach ya. The Maze, the Maps, everything. Lots to learn. I expect you to work your butt off."

We sat in silence again and I knew now was the time to talk

"Thomas," I began, deciding it was best I used his full name, "I need you to accept something. We've heard it too many times to deny it, and it's time to discuss it."

I knew Tommy knew what was coming I could see it in his eyes

"Gally said it. Alby said it. Ben said it," I continued. "The girl, after we took her out of the box - she said it," I paused, "They all said things were going to change." I looked away for a second then back at Tommy, "And Gally and Ben claim to have saw you from their memories from the Changing. Alby probably saw you too." Tommy nodded confirming my thoughts. "And from what I gather, you weren't plantin' flowers and helpin' old ladies cross the street. According to Gally there's somethin' rotten about ya and he wants to kill ya."

"Newt, I don't know-" Tommy started but I refused to let him finish.

"I know you don't remember anything, Thomas! Quit sayin' that - don't ever say it again. None of us remember anything, and we're bloody sick of you reminding us. The point is, there's something different about you, and it's time to figure it out."

"Fine, so how do we do it? I want to know who I am just as much as anyone else. **_obviously_**."

I need you to open your mind. Be honest if anything - anything at all - seems familiar."

"Nothing-" Tommy said but he stopped. I could basically see the wheels turning in his head.

"I can see your wheels spinnin'," I said, quietly. "Talk."

I saw him hesitate but he began to talk. "Well...I can't put my finger on anything specific." He spoke slowly and carefully. "But I did feel like I'd been here before when I first got here." He looked at me hope sparked in his eyes. "Anyone else go through that?"

I simply rolled my eyes. "Uh, no, Tommy. Most of us spent a week klunkin' our pants and bawlin' our eyes out."

"Yeah, well." Tommy paused. "It all seemed familiar to me, and I knew I wanted to be a Runner."

"That's bloody interesting." I exclaimed, I didn't bother hiding my suspicion. "Well, keep lookin' for it. Strain your mind, spend your free time wanderin' around your thoughts, and **_think_** about this place. Delve inside that brain of yours, and seek it out. **Try** for all our sakes."

"I will." Tommy closed his eyes, and I rolled my eyes again

"Not now, you dumb shank." I laughed. "I just meant do it from now on. Free time, meals, goin' to sleep at night, as you walk around, train, work. Tell me anything that seems familiar. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it," Tommy said

"Good that," I said "To begin with, we'd better go and see someone."

"Who?" Tommy asked

"The girl, I want you to look at her till your eyes bleed, see if something if somethin' gets triggered in that shuck brain of yours." I said getting out of bed. "Then I want you to tell me every word Alby said to you."

"Okay."

We walked down the corridor until we were outside the girl's room, and Tommy seemed deep in thought

"If all else fails," I said breaking his concentration "we'll send ya to the Grievers - to get stung so you go through the Changing. We **_need_** your memories."

Tommy barked a sarcastic laugh but I wasn't smiled and I opened the door. We walked thought the door where Clint stood. He looked up, he saw me and frowned. He pointed at me.

"You. Out," He said simply

"No," I said defensively

"You just got choked you need to rest," He said. He was in Med-jack mode

"If you want me to go to bed, you'll have to bloody tie me down," I said stubbornly and I heard Tommy stifle a laugh

"Fine," Clint said sighing in defeat

I nodded towards the girl "She survivin'?"

"Yeah," Clint answered. "She's doing fine, though she talks in her sleep all the time. We think she'll come out ofit soon."

"Have you been writin' down every word she says?" I asked

Clint nodded. "Most of it's impossible to understand. But yeah, when we can."

I pointed to the notepad on the nightstand. "Give me an example."

"Well, the same thing she said when we pulled her out of the Box, about things changing. Other things about the Creators and how 'it all has to end'. And uh..." Clint looked over at Clint Tommy

"It's ok - he can hear whatever I hear," I reassured him

"Well...I can't make it all out but..." Clint looked at Tommy again "She keeps saying **_his_** name over and over."

"Thanks, Clint," I said dismissing him. "Get us a report of all that, okay?"

"Will do. Check in with me later I need to make sure your necks ok." Then he left.

I rolled my eyes and sat at the edge of the girl bed

"Pull up a chair," I said. He pulled up a chair from a desk and put it right next to the girls head, leaning forward to look at her face

"Anything ring a bell?" I winced. "Anything at all?"

Tommy didn't respond he just sat there studying her face. We sat in silence for a couple minutes when Tommy spoke

"I do know her," He whispered leaning back in his chair

I stood up. "What? Who is she?"

"No idea. But something clicked - I know her from somewhere." He rubbed his eyes.

"Well, keep bloody thinking - don't loose it. Concentrate."

"I'm trying, so shut up." Tommy closed his eyes he stayed like that for awhile. He leaned forward in his chair and took a deep breath, then looked up at me, shaking his head in surrender. I was about to sit down. "I just don't-"

He jolted upwards from his chair knocking it backwards he spun in a circle searching for something

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Did ya remember somethin'?

He ignored me looking around the room looking more and more confused each second then his eyes fell on the girl again

"I..." He sat back down, he leaned forward, staring at the girl's face. "Newt, did you say anything before I stood up?"

"No."

"Oh. I just thought I heard something...I don't know. Maybe it was in my head. Did **_she_** say anything?"

"Her?" I asked. "No. Why? What did you hear?"

He seemed scared to admit it. "I...I swear I heard a name. Teresa,"

"Teresa? No, I didn't hear that. Must've sprung loose from your bloody memory blocks! That's her name, Tommy. Teresa. Has to be."

"It was...I swear I **_heard_** it. But in my mind, man. I can't explain it."

Tommy suddenly jumped up from his chair and scrambled as far away from the bed as possible, he knocked over a lamp it landed with the crash of broken glass.

"What's bloody wrong with you?" I asked.

Tommy looked like he was about to have a heart attack

"She's...she's freakin' **_talking _**to me. In my head. She just said my name!"

"What?"

"I swear!" He said looking at the girl. "I'm...hearing her voice in my head - or something...it's not really a voice..."

"Tommy, sit your butt down. What are you talking about?"

"Newt, I'm serious. It's not really a voice...but it is."

He squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands over his ears

"Tommy, what's wrong?" I asked.

He stumbled over to the door and yanked it open and ran out the door.

I stood and walked out in the corridor about to follow him

"Newt?" I heard a voice croak. I turned up and saw Alby standing in the doorway his eyes flickered to my neck then back to me

"I'm so sorry," He said weakly

"Get your butt into bed, Shuck-face." I commanded

A door opened and Clint stuck his head out

"Hypocrite," He said before taking his head back

"Okay," Alby said about to turn in to his room before he turned back. "Newt?"

"Yeah?"

"Protect the maps." He shut the door

Why can't we have a normal day in the Glade?

**I hope you liked the new chapter! I might update again later I'm not sure yet but I defiantly will tomorrow!** **Thank you so much for your reviews they are always so nice and put a smile on my face :-). Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Belle POV:**

I was woke up by the sound of footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw Rachel and another girl I haven't met yet walk through the woods. Rachel was rubbing her eyes and yawning she saw me awake and smiled slightly before turning her attention back to the girl. I sat there until dawn came and the doors opened. Vicky woke up shortly after the Doors opened. We went for breakfast. I sat on a table I sat between Sonya and Florence. Vicky and Harriet sat opposite me. Claire had been let out from the Doctors this mourning. She sat also sat on our table but she barely ate she just played with her food. The Changing must have really changed her.

It deserved it's name.

I was about to stand up with Sonya to start my training as a Cook when Claire finally looked up and her eyes widened when our eyes met

"Your not supposed to be here," She mumbled

"What? What is she talking about?" Harriet asked me

"I don't know," I lied

"Your supposed to be with him," Claire mumbled then stood and walked away from us

"I don't know what she's talking about," I lied again

"Just go to training," Harriet commanded and nodded to Sonya, Sonya left me outside the Kitchens but before I went in she put a hand on my shoulder

"I said I'd keep your secret safe, but their going to find out," Sonya said quietly

"I know," I said nodding slowly

"Why don't you just tell them?" She asked

"I don't know if he's alive or dead but if he is alive then I've put him in too much danger already. I can't take the risk," I said just as quietly

"But have you ever thought that maybe the Creators want to test you and maybe he's fine," She said

"I just, I can't take the risk."

"I understand but..." She trailed off

"Please don't tell anyone about him," I pleaded

"I already promised I wouldn't tell. Now go before Harriet gets mad," She said giving me a small smile

"Thank you," I said giving her a small smile

"Go!" She commanded

"I am," I said while going into the Kitchens.

I never realised how much I missed cooking, it was so awesome. The Head of the Cooks Lizzie was really nice too. When lunch came I served up the food like I used to in the boy Glade.

I missed the Boys.

I missed Minho, Chuck, Zart even Alby.

But I missed Newt more than anything.

I would do anything to see him again, I had the picture but it wasn't him. The picture couldn't talk, walk it was just a picture. The real Newt was back in the boy Glade but I would see him again. I promised myself I would.

^0^

Rachel and the girl I learnt was called Rosa who was Head of the Mappers until Claire recovered. I served up Dinner for the Girl Gladers and then ate in the Woods with Rachel, she was talking quickly about the things she'd been taught by Rosa

"It was so amazing," Rachel said then burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" I asked after a few minutes

"A-maze-ing, I never noticed that before," She said before laughing again

"The Maze has actually made you crazy," I said laughing

She stuck her tongue out at me and rolled her eyes, I stuck my tongue out too. We talked for a while when suddenly she stood up

"Rachel, are you ok?" I asked

"Not again," She mumbled probably hoping I wouldn't hear

"What's going on?" I asked her again starting to panic a little at the way she was acting

"He was in my head again, Belle," She said after a while. "He said...he said."

"Rachel, what did he say? What's going on?" I asked

She looked me in the eye and I tear went down her cheek.

"I don't know what he means," She said

"Rach, What did he say?"

She took a deep breath, "He said he triggered the Ending,"

**I hope you enjoyed the new update! I'm about to start the next chapter! Then I'll try to update The Betrayer's Sister! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Newt POV:**

I was woke up by the sound of the Doors opening, I got out of hammock since I couldn't sleep in the bed. Not anymore.

Like usual I didn't dream but my mind wondered back to the dream I had yesterday. I was in the rain and that Man...he died.

I'd seen death in the Glade so many times but this one was different.

His death was my fault.

I shoved the dream out of my head and walked over to the Kitchens to find Tommy with Chucky .

When I got closer I could hear their conversation

"All I want is one normal day - one day to relax."

"Then your bloody wish is granted," I said and forced a smile.

Smile and they'll think you're ok

"Come on, ya buggin' jailbird," I said. "You can take it easy while you're hangin' in the Slammer. Let's go. Chucky'll bring you some lunch at noon."

Tommy nodded and we walked over to the Slammer, me leading the way. I took out my keys and opened the door motioning for Tommy to enter. "There's only a chair in there and nothin' at all for ya to do. Enjoy yourself."

Tommy stepped inside and I smirked remembering the purposely uneven chair.

"Have fun," I said closing the door and locking it. I looked in the Slammer my smirk still remained. "Nice reward for breakin' the rules. You saved lives, Tommy, but ya still need to learn-"

"Yeah, I know. _Order_," He interrupted

I smiled. "You're not half bad shank. But friends or no, gotta run things properly, keep us buggers alive. Think about that while ya sit and stare at the blood walls."

I walked away.

I worked in the fields like I normally would until noon where I sat with Zart in the Dining area we were having a nice conversation when a unmistakable voice came from behind us.

"Newt?" I turned to see Alby.

"Hey," Was all I could think to say. I heard he had been let out and was taking charge and I couldn't be bloody happier. I hated it

His eyes flickered to my neck and sadness washed over his eyes.

"Newt. I'm so sorry, it wasn't me," He said apologizing

"If you apologize again I'll break your buggin' nose, and I know it wasn't you it was the Changing so sit your arse down and eat."

He smiled and sat next to me. I turned and looked towards the Slammer and saw Tommy talking to Chuck. They were like brothers.

When the doors closed I saw Alby let Tommy out of his cell they had a quick conversation before he left to get something to eat. I thought back to the conversation I had with Alby

**It wasn't me**

What was that supposed to mean? Was someone controlling him?

I fell asleep with to a dreamless night. I woke up and watched Tommy leave with Minho.

I spent the day in the fields again.

The day felt normal. After lunch I visited the girl who carried on mumbling nonsense about Tommy, everything changing and the Ending.

"Thomas," She mumbled, she said something else that I couldn't catch. I grabbed the notebook and scribbled Thomas down on the paper.

"Isabelle," She mumbled. I looked up at her. Tommy had called her Teresa. "Newt."

I stood and walked over to her. Her face was calm as if she hadn't said anything

"Newt, you ok?" A voice said. I turned and saw Jeff in the door with his arms crossed

"Yeah."

"How's your neck?" He asked

"A little achy but I've had worse," I said

"I'll watch her, you can go now," He said. I was about to go through the door but he put his hand on my shoulder. "Clint still wants a check up on your neck."

I nodded and walked out. The doors were shut they must have shut when I was with the girl. _Teresa_.

I ate with everyone and night fell. I went into my room and climbed into my hammock.

I looked at the bed, and an aching feeling hat never left since she got pulled into the maze doubled.

"I miss you, Bella," I whispered

I fell asleep. Not knowing that tonight was the last peaceful night in the Glade

**DOUBLE UPDATE! I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is where klunk gets real! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Belle POV:**

I woke up like I would on any other day except today wasn't any other day.

Today the sky was grey. Dull grey no blue or any sun.

Just grey.

Rachel was asleep next to me, I shook her awake I pushed her too hard and rolled over and she face planted in the dirt.

"Belle!" She said when she sat up spitting dirt out of her mouth

"Sorry, but look," I said pointing at the sky, she looked up and gasped

"What the..." She trailed off

"Rachel!" A voice called from further in the Woods. Rosa came out of the trees "time to run."

"We're still running?" Rachel asked

"Of course we are now come on," She said. Rachel stood. "Belle, Claire will be training you later to see if you're a Mapper." They walked off.

Claire was let out of her room so she trained me to see if I was a Mapper. It was just like the training in the boy Glade.

My mind often wondered to what Rachel had said the boy said

**Triggered the Ending**

What did that mean?

The day passed slowly but as soon as Rachel got back from running she dragged me into the Woods to where the two walls met.

"What's wrong, Rach?" I asked her as she sat me down. "Did you find something?"

"We saw a Griever," She said bluntly

"Are you ok? Were you Stung?" I asked

"I'm fine, it went off the Cliff, the Griever Hole."

"Rach, you're confusing me."

"Remember how we _tricked _the Griever's into going over the Cliff"

"Yeah, I remember, I don't see what this has to do anyth-" I started but she interrupted me

"We didn't trick them,"

"Do Sonya and Harriet know about this?" I asked but she ignored me "Rach?"

"He's talking again," She said

Vicky came running through the trees

"Vic, what's wrong?" Rachel asked but she seemed pretty shook up

"The boy' he's awake," She said then ran off again

Rachel threw the blanket over her head when a figure appeared I gasped.

It was the boy

His eyes were fixed on Rachel

"Forgetting you was the worst part." He said

Rachel lowered her blanket and I felt like I was interrupting a private moment I went to go walk away but Rachel grabbed my arm.

"Rach, do you really not remember me?" The boy said, I know Rachel told me what his name was but I couldn't think of it.

Aris

"You mean...you remember _me?_" Rachel said her face was unreadable

"Yes. No. Maybe," He rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck "It's...I can't...explain it, ya know."

Rachel opened her mouth but shut it when no words came out

"I remember _remembering," _he muttered sitting down opposite us with a heavy sign. He was only talking to Rachel, if she didn't have a grip on my arm I would've walked away. Aris continued to talk "Feelings. Emotions. Like I have all these shelves in my head for memories and faces, they're empty. As if everything before is just on the other side of a white curtain. Including you."

"But how do you know me?" Rachel asked her voice shaky

"I don't know. Something about us. Something about before we came to the Maze. Something about us. It's mainly empty like I said."

I zoned out then until I heard my name

"What?" I said in a daze

"Your the only one who knows about the Telepathy," Rachel said her voice went quieter

"Uh, yeah," I said and noticed Aris' sleeve was rolled up revealing the writing on his arm

**WICKED is good**

I was about to ask about it when Sonya came out of the trees

"How in the..." She said she was closely followed by Harriet and Claire and a few others I didn't know the names of. Sonya looked Aris then Rachel finally me. "How'd you get here? Doctor said you were there one second and gone the next."

Aris stood and looked at Florence who had turned away not making eye contact.

"Guess she forgot to mention the fact that I hit her with a pillow and climbed out the window," Aris said before looking back at Rachel he looked at me and cocked his head to the side as if realising something. "You're not supposed to be here," He whispered me and Sonya met eyes before turning her attention back to Aris about to say something but she was interrupted by Claire.

"I'm sick of this," She growled and pointed at Rachel. "I want to know who you are, who this stick boy is, and who you know each other." She turned her gaze to me "And why you're here because you're not supposed to be. I said it, the boy said it."

"Claire, I swear-" Rachel began

"She came straight to you two," She shouted

"He hasn't spoken to me," I said in a small voice. Claire scoffed

"So what? I do know him, he knows me - or we used to. I can't _remember_ anything! Neither can he. Belle can't either."

Claire looked at Aris. "What did you do?"

Me and Rachel shared a confused look.

"What did you do?" She screamed. "First the sky, now this."

"What's wrong, Sonya?" I asked "What happened?"

"What happened? I'll tell ya what happened, stick. While these two were making lovey eyes and you were doing whatever you were doing to look around. Do you even know what _time_ it is?"

Rachel looked down at her watch and her face paled and horror crossed her face

"The_ walls,_ the_ Doors_. They didn't close tonight."

Panic flared through me. We had no protection, we were defenceless against the Grievers

"I want him locked up. Now. Kate! Helen! I want him in the Slammer," She pointed to me. "I don't want to hear a sound out of you or your joining him."

Two girls came and grabbed Aris

"And don't listen to a word he says," She growled

"How can you blame him for this?" Rachel asked

"How can we not?" Sonya said.

^0^

We spent the next thirty minutes preparing ourselves for the Grievers.

Since I didn't have a job I just helped whoever needed it, I started barricading the windows with the Builders. We were all going to sleep in the Homestead. After a while I saw Rachel run over to Sonya they had a short conversation before Rachel walked over to the Slammer. Probably going to see Aris

I was already inside when Sonya and Rachel walked in. I stayed upstirs the room I had been put in while Claire, Harriet, Sonya and Rachel had a conversation. I just wanted the night to be over with. I heard the door open and close.

After a few minutes Sonya and Rachel walked in.

"What happened?" I asked when Rachel sat next to me on the ground

"Claire is studying and watching the Maps tonight,"

"She left" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Rachel said lying down yesterday

I lay down next to her

"Belle, if your snoring gets the Grievers over here I will happily smother you with a pillow."

I laughed. "Thanks, I love you too, stick"

She laughed too elbowing me in the arm

We all voted Sonya should have the bed. Knifes were handed out but I didn't feel safe.

We finally settled down

I heard a few soft snores but I couldn't sleep. I heard Rachel roll from her from and back restlessly

After a few hours of this Rachel whispered

"I know you're awake,"

"What gave it away?" I whispered back

"We aren't all deafened by you snoring," She said. In normal circumstances I would laugh.

This was not normal circumstances.

We stayed silent then until

Everything changed

**This chapter was rushed so I'm sorry this wasn't as good as any of the others but I hope you liked it anyway! **

**Guest:**** This story will be split into the books and Newt and Belle will not be reunited for a long time**

**Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS THE REST BELONGS TO THE CHARACTER MURDERER!**

**Newt POV:**

I woke up in and noticed something was wrong. I walked over to the window and gasped

The sky was grey.

I ran down the stairs and saw Minho was already awake

"Wow, shuck-face, slow down," He said a small smile on his face

"Have you seen it?" I asked

"You mean the sky? Of course I've seen it. I'm about to wake up Thomas now," He said smirking

"What do you think happened?" I asked him

"I dunno," He said shrugging his shoulders and walking out the door. "Ask, Alby," He once he was outside.

I ran up to Alby's room almost falling over in the process. I stumbled into his room he stood by his window eyes fixed on the sky his mouth slightly open.

"Alby?"

"What do you want shuck-face?" He growled

I hated how much he'd changed during the Changing

"The sky," was all I could think to say

"Yeah, it's shucking grey. You have a job to do, Newt, so run along and do it," He said his voice on the edge of anger

"Ok," I said going out the door.

I walked outside as the doors opened and I watched Tommy and Minho run out into the Maze.

The day passed slowly I worked in the fields not knowing how much longer we could grow plants for without the Sun.

You can't just turn off the bloody Sun.

Unless there was no Sun to begin with.

I waited with Alby for the supplies to come. We waited for hours.

But they never came.

Minho and Tommy ran through the doors.

They told us about the discovery they had made about what Tommy had called the Griever Hole. Then a commotion started in front of the Homestead, Chuck was there and he came running over when he saw us, excitement was spread across his face.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as he was close enough

"She's awake!" Chucky yelled. "The girl's awake!"

I saw Tommy lean on the wall of the Map Room.

She was awake.

Teresa.

Or at least that's what Tommy had called her.

I walked over to go talk to the girl, I walked into the Homestead and into Teresa's room. I saw a red faced Jeff.

"Jeff. Where is she?" I asked

"One second she was there. I blinked and she was gone," He said looking at the floor.

"Where is she?" I heard Alby say behind he

"I think, I know," I said walking out of the poorly built building.

I walked into the Deadheads to where Tommy slept I walked through and I heard two voices one was defiantly Tommy the other was feminine.

"Yeah, well, things pretty much suck right now. The sun disappeared and they sky's gone grey, they didn't send us the weekly supplies - looks like things are going to end one way or another."

I ran out of the woods. "How in the..?" I said stopping in front of them. I heard footsteps follow behind me. I looked at Teresa. "How'd you get here? Med-jack said like you were there one second and buggin' gone the next."

She stood up. "Guess he forgot to tell the little part about me kicking him in the groan and climbing out the window."

I could see Tommy almost laughed. I turned to Jeff who's face was bright red.

"Congrats, Jeff," I said. "You're officially the first guy the first guy here to get butt beat by a _girl_."

"Keep talking like that and you'll be next," Teresa said

I turned back to them.

That was when it hit me.

Belle had dreamed of a Thomas and a Teresa.

When Nelson went through the Changing he had said their names.

Who were they?

Alby stepped up next. "I'm sick of this." He pointed at Tommy's chest, almost tapping it. "I wanna know who you are, who this shank girl is, and how you guys know each other."

"Alby, I swear-" Tommy pleaded

"She came straight to you after waking up, shuck face!"

"So what? I know her, she knows mw - or at least, we used to. That doesn't mean anything! I can't _remember_ anything. Neither can she."

"He turned to Teresa. "What did you do?"

She didn't reply

"What did you do?" Alby screamed. "First the sky, now this."

What was he talking about?

"I triggered something," she replied in a calm voice. "Not on purpose, I swear it. The Ending. I don't know what it means."

"What's wrong, Newt?" Tommy asked me probably trying to avoid Alby. "What's happened?"

Alby grabbed him by the shirt. "What happened I'll tell ya what's happened, shank. Too busy makin' lovey eyes to bother lookin' around? To bother noticing what _time_ it is?"

It hit me. The Doors haven't shut.

Tommy looked at his watch , his face paled. "The _walls_, you shuck. The _Doors_. They didn't close tonight."

Tommy stood speechless.

Alby pointed at Teresa. "I want her locked up. Now. Billy! Jackson! Put her in the Slammer, and ignore every word that comes out of her shuck mouth."

Teresa didn't react, but that didn't stop Tommy. "What're you talking about? Alby, you can't-" He stopped. I looked at Alby and understood why. His face showed pure anger. "But...how could you possibly blame her the walls not closing?"

I stepped up and lightly placed a hand on Alby's chest and pushed him back trying to console him a little. "How could we not, Tommy? She bloody admitted it herself."

I looked at Teresa her face showed complete sadness

"Just be glad you ain't goin' with her, Thomas." Alby said giving Teresa and Tommy a glare before leaving.

Billy and Jackson came and took Teresa away.

The next thirty minutes were complete madness and confusion. Boys were doing things left and right. I told Minho to hide the Maps. During the confusion Tommy asked me to release his girlfriend I told him it was Alby who wanted them locked up.

I saw him go over to the Slammer probably visiting Teresa

He was in the Homestead by the time we finished our conversation from before when Alby decided it would be best to spend the night with the Maps. Stubborn shank.

We all settled for the night. I was voted to have the bed and I protested knowing it'd bring up too many memories and as much as I protested the more stubborn the boys got so I ended up on the bed.

I couldn't sleep though.

My mind often wondered to Belle and what she would think of this horrible situation we were in.

But that's not what kept me up.

What kept me up was Thomas and Teresa. Questions floated around my mind

Who are they?

What makes them so special?

How do they know Belle?

Then everything changed

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I really hurt my neck it still hurts now but it's better! Thank you for all your reviews you are all so a-maze-ing (I'm so sorry but I had to)! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS THE REST BELONGS TO THE CHARACTER MURDERER!**

**Belle POV:**

A mechanised surged of machinery echoed around the Glade. Then came the clicks of what was no doubt was a Griever. I shot to my feet along with Rachel but Sonya was up before everyone else tiptoeing around the girls that were cramped in the small room. She reached the window and me and Rachel joined her. Sonya leaned and looked out of the window, Rachel took her place crouching by the lower boards and I had to go on my tiptoes to see out the top.

I could hear the noises of the Grievers getting closer to the Glade, but all we saw was an empty Glade. It was strange not seeing the girls working hard in the fields or just goofing around with each other.

Me and Rachel exchanged a look before stepping away from the window. I stepped on a girl's foot and she yelped in pain

"Sorry," I whispered.

Sonya walked back over to the bed and sat on it. Me and Rachel stood frozen and winced every time we heard a noise. We heard at least three Grievers. One was defiantly getting closer.

Coming towards the Homestead.

Everyone shuffled and walked over to the wall trying to make a noise wincing whenever they went over a loose plank that made a loud squeak.

I sat between Sonya and Rachel. I grabbed Rachel's arm like she had done with me when she first met Aris.

My heart was beating so fast, my mouth had become dry.

I was terrified, I wanted Newt right now.

I needed Newt.

Then we realised.

The Griever was right outside the window. Odd lights shined between the boards casting their strange lights.

I hadn't seen a Griever properly and now I was gonna get a close up. I let out a shaky breath and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I looked over at Rachel who gave me a reassuring smile.

The door whipped open.

Gasps came from the Gladers. I looked over at the door and felt a shiver roll down my spine.

Beth stood in the doorway

Her dark eyes were filled with lunacy. Her normal olive skin was sweaty making her dark hair stick to it.

I blinked expecting her to disappear or even better wake up in the Boy Glade with Newt, Minho, Chuck, Zart.

But when I opened my eyes I was still in the cramped room with Beth.

"They'll kill you!" Beth screamed, her eyes dashing quickly around the room. "The Grievers will kill you all - one every night till it's over!"

I looked over at Sonya who also had her mouth wide open.

Beth started to limp over, her right leg dragging behind her.

No one moved a muscle just watched in horror as she walked over to where me, Rachel and Sonya were sat.

She stooped in front of us and pointed a bloody finger at Rachel.

"You," She sneered her voice laced with disgust. "It's all you your fault!"

She swung a fist that connected with Rachel's cheek making her crash into me.

Snapping out of my daze I pushed Beth away before she could punch her again, Sonya must have had the same thought as we both pushed her with all our strength.

She stumbled backwards and crashed into the desk sending a lamp crashing on the floor. I expected her to fight back. Try and attack us again.

But what she did instead was much more terrifying

"It can't be solved," She hissed and her eyes fixed on me, Rachel and Sonya. For a second I thought I'd never seen such hate in one stare but then I remembered all the stares I had received from Cameron, and Andrew when he saw Newt before his Banishing. "The Maze'll kill all you sticks...The Grievers'll kill you...one every night till it's over...I...it's better this way...their stupid Variables."

I listened to the crazy girl, as I processed what madness had come out of her mouth.

Sonya spoke up, and got to her feet. "Shut your mouth Beth, there's a Griever outside and maybe if you stopped speaking gibberish and was quiet it might go away," She said in a raised whisper

Beth let out a crazed laugh. "There's no way out, your all going to die, their going to kill _all_ of you. Their going to kill you one by _one_!" as she said the last word her body turned and she started to tear off the boards. I watched in horror as she threw the first board to the ground.

"No!" Sonya screamed running over, I got to my feet to join her Rachel was close behind.

Beth ripped away the second board and it connected with Sonya's head. Sonya fell to the ground and bloody started to come out of her head

"Sonya!" I shouted before I could stop myself. Beth snapped her head around at the sound of my voice and before I knew what was happening she had a tight grip on my arm.

"Let go," I said wrestling to free my arm but she just smiled. It was probably the creepiest thing I'd seen all night.

"You're not supposed to be here, Isabelle, you're supposed to be with him." She said

I froze for a second then continued to wrestle with the girl and I stomped on her foot. Her smile disappeared and she threw me on the ground next to Sonya

"It's sad you'll never see him again," She mumbled and started on the third board.

Everyone remained frozen, but Rachel snapped out of he trance

"Beth!" She yelled. "What're you _doing_?"

I looked at Sonya's head and hoped she wouldn't have any damage to her head.

"You shut your shuck-face, _Rachel_. You shut your mouth! I know who you are! I know what you've done! I don't care anymore! I have to do what's right!" I heard the final board being ripped from the wall

I looked up and saw the Griever's bulbous body in the window. I could hear the footsteps of the girls leaving the room until only me, Rachel, Beth and Sonya who was still unconscious on the ground remained . The window smashed as the Griever pushed itself through the window and I watched in horror as one of it's metallic arms reached over.

Towards Sonya.

In a panic my breathing began to get uneven. It was getting closer.

Much closer.

With all my remaining strength which wasn't much I kicked the arm away.

"No one ever understood!" Beth screamed and the Griever pulled back. "No one ever understood what I saw, what the Changing did to me! Don't go back to the real world Rachel! You _don't...want_...to remember!"

Beth gave Rachel a haunting look before she turning and dived onto the Griever's writhing body. I looked to Sonya as I couldn't watch.

I heard the Griever leave. Rachel ran over to us.

"Are you ok? Is Sonya ok?" She asked quickly

"I'm fine, but Sonya I'm not sure," I said quietly looking at one of my closet friends unconscious on the ground.

"Belle?" Rachel asked

"Yeah?"

"What did she mean?" She asked

"Who mean?" I said tilting my head to the side

"Beth."

"I don't know half about what that crazy girl said."

"That's not what I meant," She said looking at the ground.

She asked the questions I hoped no one would ask.

"What did she mean when she said your not supposed to be here? And who was the 'him' she was talking about?"

**_I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Will Belle tell Rachel about Group A and Newt or will she keep it a secret? Comment what you think! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Newt POV:**

The mechanised surge of machinery sounded from outside, followed by the familiar rolling of Grievers that had grown so familiar over the years.

I shot up and tiptoed around Glader's favouring my good leg to the window and looked between the boards the next thing Tommy was looking through the gaps at the bottom. The Glade was empty no noise. No one dared to make an noise, every Glader was terrified. In a way I was glad Bella wasn't here so she wouldn't have to live through this fear. I felt tears threaten to escape so I took a breath and sat back down on the bed. All Glader's were awake and terrified.

We all stayed silent for a few minutes, the only noise was the terrifying sound of the Grievers. The sound of them making their was across the stone, things snapping and opening. It sounded like their were at least three maybe four. I felt my mouth go dry and my heart beat faster. In horror I realised a Griever was coming towards the Homestead.

I looked around at the horrified faces. Most of them had only seen that monster through the window. I'd only seen it once in the Maze but it was just a flash of it and I couldn't see it too well, I looked over at Tommy he too looked terrified. His face was pale of colour.

The moans from the monster got louder, closer. Everyone shuffled to the back wall, I ended up next to Tommy. We stared at the window as if the devil was about to come through the window.

It kinda was.

I watched in horror as the Griever climbed until it was right outside the window. It felt like everything fell into slow motion as the odd beams from the Griever lit the room in strange coloured beams of light.

The door swung open I looked up expecting to see Chuck and the slightest chance of a reconsidering Alby, but what it was made my heart miss a beat.

It was Gally.

His eyes were raged with lunacy. His clothes were filthy ripped and torn and. He dropped to his knees taking in deep breathes. His hair stuck to his sweaty skin making his hair sweaty too.

"They'll kill you!" He screamed while looking around the room like a rabid dog. Spit flying everywhere. "The Grievers will kill you all - one every night till it's over!

He limped over to forward, I saw Tommy look at me. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. He limped over until he was right in front on me and Tommy. He pointed a bloody finger at Tommy.

"You," He sneered. "It's all your fault!" Without warning he swung his left hand, forming a fist and swinging it into Tommy's ear. Tommy cried out in pain. Snapping out of my daze and pushed Gally away from him before he could strike him again. Gally stumbled backwards and crashed into the desk knocking a lamp off and it smashed. I felt myself wince at the loud noise it made but my mind quickly snapped back to Gally. I was sure he was going to try again but instead be looked at us all with his mad gaze and I felt pure hatred for him.

"It can't be solved," He said in a distant voice. "The shuck Maze'll kill you all...The Grievers'll kill you...one every night till it's over...I...it's better this way" His eyes fell to the floor. "They'll only kill you one a night...their stupid Variables."

I stood a step forward. "Gally, shut your bloody hole there's a Griever right outside the window. Just sit on your butt and be quiet - maybe it'll go away."

Gally looked up, narrowing his eyes. "You don't get it, Newt. You're too stupid and weak - you've always been too stupid, weak too. That bruise on your neck where are _brave_ leader chocked you. No wonder you couldn't protect Belle. You can't even protect yourself!"

I felt my hands clench into tight fists. He noticed this and let out a laugh more spit flying everywhere.

"Don't worry. You'll be with her soon," He said he voice slurring a little. "There's no way out - there's no way to win! They're gonna kill you, all of you - one by _one_!" Screaming the last word he started ripping away the first board. It fell to the floor.

"No!" I yelled and heard Tommy go after me.

Everything went dark.

^0^

I sat facing the wall my hands locked together tightly.

"Hey, Newt," I looked up and saw Minho he looked like he was ten. He sat next to me. "You ok?"

I shook my head.

"Can I trust her?" I asked

"Who?" He asked. I looked over my left shoulder and saw Belle talking to the Ratman. "Belle? Of course you can. Why couldn't you?"

I looked back at the wall

"I saw her attack Cameron, she tried to kill her had her hands locked around her throat," I said quietly.

"But they have been hating each other since day one," Minho said, I looked at him. "I'm not saying that an excuse but it's true they _hate_ each other,"

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," I could see he was lying but I didn't push it.

"I promise it won't happen again," Belle said almost shouting. I didn't need to turn to know it was her.

"You should talk to her, she's a little on edge," Minho said.

"Who's should he talk to?" A voice said. I turned and saw Teresa.

"No one," I said quietly. She sat next to me.

"How you feeling?" She asked

"I've been better."

She started rubbing my back, looking over her shoulder she stood up. "Tom's waving me over, see you later Newt." She walked off.

I looked over at Belle.

"Just talk to her," Minho said. I'd forgot he was there

"But Minho," I looked back at him. "She's killed someone."

**I'm so so sorry I haven't updated! I don't even have a good excuse! But I've updated now! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for all your reviews hey are so amazing! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Belle POV:**

"I don't know what your talking about," I said looking her in the eyes.

"Belle. Claire, Aris and Beth have all said it, your not supposed to be here," She insisted and I almost forgot how stubborn she was.

"Rachel, I swear if something was going on you'd be the first to know about it," I said. She couldn't know. I couldn't risk Newt getting hurt.

"But-" She stared but was interrupted

"What are you two sticks talking about?" Sonya said.

"Your awake," I said happily.

"Yeah, my head looks like a mother-" she too was interrupted by Harriet running into the room.

"Rosa, she ran into the Maze," She said quickly.

Rachel was on her feet before anyone could protest. I ran after her. I smelt smoke but it was probably nothing.

"Rachel!" I shouted. She stopped allowing me to catch up.

"Rosa, she ran into the Maze!" She said

"I know I was in the room," I said.

"Belle. Rachel," We heard our names being called we turned and saw Sonya running towards us now with a towel over the place where her face had been hit.

"Sonya, Rosa ran into the Maze," Rachel said.

I face palmed.

"I was in the room too, stick," Sonya said smirking. "Anyway we got more important things to worry about."

Rosa ran back into the Glade.

"What the hell?" Rachel said

"I just...wanted to...make sure...they go...,"She panted.

"Go where?" Rachel asked impatiently

"Griever Hole," She panted.

I remembered Rachel telling me about that.

"And?" Sonya asked.

She smirked. "Bingo."

"Serious?" Sonya said when Rosa nodded in reply. "What a night?"

My mind drifted to what Sonya had said. We had more important things to worry about.

"What were you saying before?" I asked and Sonya cocked her head to the side. "About having more important things to worry about,"

"Oh, someone burned the Maps," She said. I felt my breath catch.

Our way out had been burned. I looked over to the Map Room and saw a large pillar of smoke coming from the building. I ran over with Sonya and Rosa when we got there we found Harriet crouching over a figure we got close and saw it was Claire she had a large cut in her forehead.

"What happened?" I asked and Harriet shook her head.

"She was attacked and someone burnt all the Maps and attacked Claire," She said before looking at Sonya and Rosa as if they had a secret message.

"Who attacked her?" I asked

"We don't know, we just found her like this," Harriet replied

"But what-" I was cut off by Sonya

"Where's Rachel?" She asked looking around for her

"I'm not sure, I thought she was behind us," Rosa said looking at each of the girls faces which surrounded her. Then it hit me.

I knew exactly where she would be.

"I know where she is," I said. "I'll be right back."

I walked towards the Slammer when Rachel ran over to me.

"Rachel we were wondering-" I was cut off.

"I need you to go get Rosa, Sonya and Harriet tell them to come to the Slammer," She said speaking quickly.

"Rach, what are you-" I was cut off. Again.

"I think I know how to get us out of here," She said excitedly

"How?" I asked

"I'll explain to all of you when you get Rosa, Sonya and Harriet," She said running off.

I ran back to the Map Room where Florence was crouching in front of Claire.

"Sonya, Rosa, Harriet," I called over they all walked over.

"Did you not find her?" Harriet asked.

"I found her, she told me to bring you three to the Slammer," I said quickly.

"If she's going to try to convince us to take her Boyfriend out of the Slammer I'm not interested," Harriet said shaking her head.

"She says she has an idea to get us out of here," I said.

"Alright," Harriet said.

We walked over to the Slammer where Rachel convinced them to let Aris out of his room in the Slammer. Then she started talking about that the Maze was a Code. At first I was doubtful but as she talked more I agreed with her more.

"I was hoping you might have remembered some," She said finishing what she was saying

Rosa shared a look with Harriet and Sonya. They nodded.

"What?" Rachel asked. "Why are you asking like you have a secret?"

"We hid the Maps, Rachel," Sonya said.

"What?" I said and all eyes flickered to me and I realised it was the first thing I'd said since I got here.

"The Maps are all safe in the Weapon Room. We moved them and put Dummies in their place," Sonya continued.

"Show me," Rachel said. They began to walk out the door, I was about to follow them when I realised Aris was staring at me his head cocked to the side.

"What?" I said a little angrier than it was meant to be.

"Huh? Sorry...I was just wondering why I felt guilty," He said before walking after Rachel, Sonya, Harriet and Rosa.

**I haven't updated in a while I am so so sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! Review if you love or hate this story until next chapter! Byee!**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

**Newt POV:**

I opened my eyes and my head pounded then the dream came back to me.

Belle. Murderer.

That wasn't right she wouldn't hurt a fly never mind **_kill_**someone. I looked up and saw Tommy standing by the window I stood a bit to quickly and my head began to spin as Tommy ran away from the window. I stumbled over to the window and saw Minho running full speed into the Maze I ran as fast as I could but the limp slowed me down dramatically.

"Newt," A voice shouted I turned and saw Zart run over.

"Yeah?" I said trying to get the conversation over.

"The Map Room's on fire," He said quickly.

"Ok," I said before processed the information. "Wait what!"

"Someone burnt all the Map trunks."

"Ok...I'll be there in a minute, Zart," I said quickly as I ran off hearing him snigger behind me.

I ran out as I did I grabbed a towel and pressed it to my head.

Tommy was getting closer to the doors. "Tommy," I called after him he stopped allowing me to catch up.

Stupid limp.

"Minho followed it out there!" Tommy called.

"I saw," I said. I pulled the towel away and saw blood was already soaping through and making the towel bloody. "Shuck it, that hurts like a mother. Minho must've finally fried his last bit of brain cells - not to mention Gally always knew he was crazy."

"I'm going after him."

"Time to be the bloody hero again?" I thought not realising I had said it out loud until Tommy turned to me sharply he also seemed a little hurt by the comment but it was true.

"You think I do things to impress you shanks? Please. All I care about is getting out of here."

"Yeah, well, you're a regular toughie. But right now we've got worse problems."

"What?"

"Somebody-" I began but was interrupted when Minho began to turn the corners to get back in the Glade.

"There he is!" Tommy shouted before cupping him hands over his mouth. "What were you doing, idiot?"

Minho waited before he got back to us and out of the Maze. He bent over and bean sucking in deep breaths before answering Tommy. "I just...wanted to...make sure."

"Make sure of what?" I asked. "Lotta good you'd be taken with Gally."

Minho straightened up still breathing heavily put his hands on his hips. "Slim it, boys#1 I just wanted to see if they went towards the Griever Hole."

"And?" Tommy pushed.

"Bingo." Minho said while wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I can't believe it," I said in an almost whisper. "What a night."

"What were you about to tell me?" Tommy said it took a second to realise his question was directed at me. "You said we had worse-"

"Yeah," I interrupted I pointed my thumb to the burning Map Room. "You can still see the smoke."

Tommy looked over and so did Minho. Minho's face fell as he connected the pieces together almost instantly.

"Somebody burned the Map trunks," I said. "Every last one of 'em."

Me and Minho went of to investigate the burning building when we were halfway there I turned and saw Tommy wasn't following us I sighed loudly.

"Where's Tommy?" I asked Minho.

Minho turned and shrugged his shoulders. "Probably causing trouble that's what he does."

"That boy is going to be the bloody death of me," I muttered under my breath.

Minho sniggered. "You've been the Leader of these Shanks for a week and your already sounding like Alby and Nick."

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk

"Newt, Wait a second," Minho called from behind me.

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't your fault," He said after being silent for a few seconds.

"What?" What he had said caught me off guard.

"What happened with Belle, it wasn't your fault. No one saw it coming, no one could have protected her," He said quietly.

"We should probably to the Map Room," I said nodded my head towards the Map Room.

"Newt-"

"Let's just go Minho!" I shouted walking quickly over to the Map Room. Minho caught up to me effortlessly.

Stupid limp.

When we got there I saw Alby on the floor with a bleeding gash in his forehead I couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. I walked up to him grabbing a rag and pressing it to his forehead. He was conscious.

I asked him questions quietly that he didn't know the answer to. I carried on doing this until Minho called my name.

I left Clint in charge of taking care of Alby as Tommy led us to the Slammer to try and convince us to let his girlfriend out.

"Come on," Tommy insisted. "What's she gonna do, run around and stab every Glader to death? Come on."

Minho sighed. "Fine. Just let the stupid girl out."

"I'm not stupid!" Teresa shouted even through her words were muffled by the walls of the Slammer. "And I can hear every word you morons are saying!"

"Real sweet girl you picked up, Tommy," I said sarcastically.

After letting Teresa out and receiving a glare from her they told us that the Maze was a code and we revealed that we had hidden the real Maps.

We walked out of the building to show Tommy the real Maps when I heard her voice.

**"I'm so sorry." **Cameron's voice said. I tripped over my own feet in shock and face planted.

"You ok, Newt?" I looked up to see it was Tommy who had spoken.

"I'm fine. Stupid limp," I said before standing up but before I took another step I looked back and saw the figure of Cameron standing behind the Slammer.

"Newt, come on!" Minho shouted I felt him grip my arm and drag me away.

I turned back and saw Tommy walking just a head talking to Teresa.

He's defiantly going to be the dead of me.

**It's been sooo long since I've updated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm hoping to update again later today! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

**Belle POV:**

I followed behind to the Weapons room where all the weapons that Harriet and Sonya thought were 'too dangerous' to hand out to the Gladers. Rosa flicked the light on and a blinding light came on.

"Shuck," I mumbled under my breath and luckily no one heard.

"There's a hidden cupboard back here that only me, Sonya, Claire. Florence and Rosa know about," Harriet said.

I looked around the room I'd never been in here before it felt so strange being in here like it was private.

"Belle," I heard a voice say which was Rosa.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Go to Emilie and ask her for some wax paper and see if she has any marker and pencil and then come back. See if she has any scissors too," Rachel said. Who's Emilie? I thought to myself and as if sensing my confusion said. "She's one of the Cooks."

"Ok," I said running off.

I got to the Kitchens and Emilie who I learnt was a small dark skinned girl gave me some wax paper and a two markers but had no scissors so she gave me a very sharp knife. I walked back to the room and they told me to see if any markers survived from the Map Room. I found three, I also found two in the homestead. I ran back and gave the girls the markers.

"Ok. Belle and Aris help me get the first ten Maps from each section, You three cut out rectangles the size of the Maps out on wax paper," Rachel said walking over to the boxes of Maps I followed behind.

"This better be good, Rachel," Harriet warned

"Trust me," Rachel said and started going through the boxes by now Aris had came over and we were both helping.

"Can't you just tell us what you're trying to do," Sonya complained playing with her marker lid.

"It's easier to show you," Rachel said simply.

What was she thinking? I thought to myself.

I saw Aris look at Rachel and she suddenly dropped the Maps she was holding.

"You ok, Rachel?" I asked knowing Aris had spoken to her telepathically.

"Yeah, sorry," She said before bringing the Maps to the centre. "Everyone trace the last ten days on this stuff remember write the info on the top so we know which section and day is what."

I realised what she was trying to do. Genius.

"What-?" Sonya began to say but Harriet cut her off.

"Just keep cutting, I think I know what she's trying to do," She said.

Rachel looked at me and I nodded she smiled and we cut the rest of the paper in silence until Rosa broke the silence.

"I've had enough," Sonya said. "I won't have any fingers by the end of this."

"Alright," Rachel said her voice shaky. "Get section one to eight. Section one here-" She pointed at one end of the table. "And eight here-" She pointed to the other.

We all did as she told us and we had eight small piles.

"Ok," Rachel said her voice shaky. She flexed her fingers and I heard the clicking.

I moved over a little so I could look over at what she was doing.

She moved the paper over each other so the lines layered on to of each other.

I smiled slightly.

An F had formed with the lines.

"Wow," Rosa said.

"Yeah," Aris said before shaking his head. "Could be a coincidence do more quickly,"

Slowly we made the letters.

F.L.O.A.T then C.A.T

"Float, Cat. Seriously?" Harriet said.

"We should keep working," I said

"Belle's right," Sonya said standing up. "I'll help you get more Maps."

We got more Maps and discovered it said CATCH not Cat.

"Defiantly not a coincidence," Aris muttered.

"Defiantly not," me and Rachel said at the same time.

"We should go through the rest of the boxes," Aris said.

"Yeah," Rachel said excitedly

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Rachel, but we need to get running," Rosa said and Rachel's face dropped.

"What?" Rachel said her voice like a squeak

"Sorry, Rachel."

"But-"

"Rosa's right Rachel," Harriet said. "We'll finish things here."

"Don't worry we'll take care if your Boyfriend," I said winking. Rachel gave me a glare before rolling her eyes.

"Fine," She sighed before walking out.

We worked until nightfall. By then we'd figured out the code.

FLOAT

CATCH

BLEED

DEATH

STIFF

PUSH

"That doesn't sound so good," Sonya said studying the paper.

"What does it mean?" Aris askes

"We can figure it out tomorrow," Harriet said tapping her watch. "We need to go back to the Homestead."

We went back and made it back just before the Griever's came. This time I was downstairs with Harriet.

Screaming came from upstairs.

A Griever took a girl called Diana.

I went outside for some fresh air after the Grievers left. I watched the Doors that were wide open.

I wonder if Newt is ok,

I thought to myself but the thought was quickly wiped away as I saw one figure dragging another figure through the open doors. I ran over and I felt my mouth drop open.

Rachel lay on the ground her red hair fell all around her face.

She had been stung

"What happened?" I asked in a panic

"Some Grievers came around the corner with this girl. Rachel dived in front of them," Rosa explained.

"Why Rachel?" I whispered under my breath

"Belle," Rosa said and I looked up at her by now Sonya, Harriet, Aris and Vicky had ran over. "I think she got stung on purpose."

**DOUBLE UPDATE!** **YAY! Rachel got stung! I'm exited to write the next few chapters I don't have any homework so hopefully I can update tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next chapter! Byeeeee!**

**Thank you so much for 12469 VIEWS!**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAMIER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS THE REST BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER**

**Newt POV:**

After showing Tommy where the Maps were he made us search the entire bloody Glade for marker pens and pencils while he got wax paper from Fry even though he didn't seem too happy about it.

"This better be good," Minho said his voice laced with warning but I could tell he was interested.

I leaned forward putting my elbows on the table it would honestly take a magic trick to give me hope of getting out of this place. "Get on with it, Greenie."

Tommy seemed so eager but terrified at the same time. He handed a knife to Minho who looked at it in disgust. "Start cutting rectangles, about the size of the Maps. Newt and Teresa, you can help me grab the first ten or so Maps from each section box."

"What is this, kiddie craft time?" Minho said disgusted. "Why don't you just tell us what the klunk we're doing?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm done explaining. It'll be easier if I just show you. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, and we ca carry on running around the Maze like mice."

Thomas and Teresa went through the boxes as Minho had already cut twenty pieces of wax paper Minho lifted up the wax paper and tested it against the light.

What was he doing?

Grabbing a marker. "All right, everyone trace the last ten or so days onto a piece of this stuff. Make sure you write the info on top so we can keep track of what's what. When we're done we might see something."

It clicked in my mind about what he was trying to do.

"What-?" Minho began but I interrupted him.

"Just bloody keep cutting," I ordered. "I think I know where he's going with this."

We cut in silence everyone's focus was on the wax paper that was in front of them, sometimes you'd hear someone wince as they cut themselves with the knife.

"I've had enough," I said finally said I felt a little weird after so long in silence. "My fingers are burning like a mother. See if it's working."

Thomas told us to put the Maps next to each other in piles as he slowly piles the top of each pile on top of each other. Their lines crossing creating an F. I think I heard Teresa gasp.

"Man," Minho said.

"Could be a coincidence," Teresa said. "Do more quick."

Tommy quickly went thought the pile.

"Look," He said pointing at the down the line it had created. But it was confusing. Really confusing. "It spells FLOAT and then it spells CAT."

"Float cat?" I asked. "Doesn't sound like a bloody rescue code to me."

"We just need to keep working," Tommy said and he right

It didn't spell CAT it spelt CATCH but it was still _very _confusing.

"Defiantly not a coincidence," Minho said.

"Defiantly not," Tommy agreed.

Teresa gestured to the boxes at the back of the room. "We have to get through them - all those boxes in there."

"Yep," Tommy nodded seeming happy that his idea had worked. "Let's get it on."

Then Minho argued that he and Thomas should go running and Tommy being the stubborn shank he is wanted to stay and help with the Maps. This argument lasted for a few minutes when I broke it up.

"Tommy," I said. "Minho's right. You shanks go out Runnin'. I'll round up some Gladers we trust and get workin' on this."

"Me too," Teresa agreed. "I'll stay and help Newt,"

Tommy looked at her. "You sure?"

She smiled folding her arms. "If you're going to decipher a hidden code from a complex set of mazes, I'm pretty sure you need a girl's brain running the show." Her grin turning into a smirk.

"If you say so." Tommy folded his arms staring at her with a smile I just watched between then in amusement.

'Is this what me and Belle were like?' I thought to myself then mentally scared myself 'Don't think of her right now. It's not the time.'

I wish she was here.

"Good that." Minho said while he nodded turning to door. "Everything's fine and dandy." He started towards the door until he realised Tommy wasn't coming with him

"Don't worry, Tommy," I said. "Your girlfriend will be fine."

Tommy left without saying goodbye.

"I'll round up some people, you stay here and sort through some more Maps," I told Teresa who just nodded.

I walked by the Deadheads and I felt an arm reach out and grab me pulling me into the Deadheads. I turned and saw Cameron.

"Cameron? What are you doing here? Why are you here?" I asked her quickly.

"Don't sound too happy to see me," She said sarcastically. She was wearing a red jumper and jeans with a black backpack on. She let out a sigh and swung the bag off her back getting out tissues and a bottle of water.

"What did you mean when you said you were sorry?" I asked her.

She wet he tissue with the water and wiped it where I had been with the plank of wood where the blood had dried. "I don't have time to explain," she said simply looking at her watch. "I'm not even supposed to be here right now, should be on the berg."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I mean you're not going to see me for a while, but you will see me again," She said still wiping my forehead.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiosity taking the better of me.

She laughed quietly. "If I could tell you I would." She took the tissue away. "Goodbye Newt."

She started to walk away but stopped. "Newt, you can survive this. I know you can everyone else knows you, you just doubt yourself and you shouldn't you smarter and stronger than you have ever given yourself credit for," She said softly. "So don;'t start giving up on yourself now."

She turned and disappeared into the shadows of the Deadheads. I turned back to the Glade wondering if things could get any weirder.

**I updated! Yay! I hope you all like the new update! Thank you whales4life for your reviews it really put a smile on my face!**

**Embers to Ashes: I added Cameron in there just for you because you love her so much and I know how much you ship Camerewt!**

**Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee! **


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Belle POV:**

"What do you mean she got stung on purpose?" My eyes scanned over Rachel she had rips in her t-shirt where the places she was stung were revealed as purple veins strung themselves along her body.

"She saw a Griever and basically dived on it but escaped before it took her," Rosa explained. "I just don't understand why."

"She wanted to remember," I mumbled under my breath.

"Belle, take her to the Med hut and wait for Florence to come and check her out," Harriet ordered. "Sonya go with her."

I grabbed Rachel's legs and Sonya grabbed her arms we pulled her up gently but she was heavier than expected so had to pull her rougher, we carried her to the Med hut I would be lying if I said we did I gently at one point we hit her against the wall and even dropped her.

I'm a terrible friend.

We got to the Med hut and set her on one of the beds, this room was almost identical to the one in the boy Glade I almost expected Jeff or Clint to walk through the door to give Rachel the Grief Serum.

"I'll be back in a minute I'm just gonna get some water," Sonya said before mumbling "If the Creators haven't cut it off already."

She walked out leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I looked over to the bed to the left of me and realised it would have been the bed Newt was on when Andrew attacked him.

Was Newt even alive?

How was he after I left?

I didn't want to think about if he was dead, if he died a part of me would die.

As cliché as that sounds.

I stared at the bed as tears started to form in my eyes and I couldn't help but remember my life before this.

My life with Newt.

^0^

I stood by the window of Frypan's kitchen looking out and I could see the Track-hoes working the messy scars on Newt's arms still stood out dramatically on him pale skin. I then looked over to the Doors where Andrew had been Banished as I remembered the words on the wall

**IN THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT. I WILL FINISH THIS NEWT. **

It had been two weeks since then.

"Belle, stop daydreaming and call everyone for dinner," Frypan commanded.

After serving everyone I took my seat next to Newt on the table as him and Minho joked. I watched Newt out of the corner of my eye, scared he'd disappear or Andrew would come and attack him again.

"Belle, are you alright?" Chuck asked in a worried voice I looked over at him and his eyes shone in worry.

"I'm fine."

I suddenly felt someone pull me away from the table I was about to panic when I saw it was Newt. He pulled me into the Deadheads before putting his hands on my shoulders him brown eyes looking magical the way the light shone on them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What? I'm fine," I said shaking it off, trying not to worry him after all we've been though.

"Belle, you aren't foolin' nobody. Now tell me what's wrong with ya or I'll force it out."

I sighed in defeat. "I'm scared about Andrew. What if comes back and tried to hurt you again." I looked away from his eyes but he gently pulls my chin up to look at me.

"Belle, I will never leave you. Even if I die, even if I'm a million miles away, I'll be right beside you, always," He said softly his brown eyes locking with mine. "I won't leave you, Belle. Promise."

He pulls me into a kiss which lasts for a few minutes before we were rudely interrupted.

"Do I have to cove my eyes?" Minho shouted. "And my ears."

I blushed but Newt seemed fine. "It's fine Minho."

Minho emerged from the bushes winking at me and Newt. "Newt, Alby wants you."

"Alright," Newt said walking towards the tree line before turning to me and mouthed "Always."

^0^

I felt tears fall down my face as the memory remerged from my memory. I reached into my pocket and found the photo of Newt which was creased a little at the corner.

"Belle?"

I whipped my head around to see Sonya in the doorway her blonde hair falling in waves in front of her face. She looked beautiful and I couldn't help but feel jealous.

Sonya could have Newt in a heartbeat if she really wanted, I didn't deserve him.

"Are you alright?" She asked me softly.

"What? I'm fine," I said shaking my head before looking back at the picture in my hands. I pulled up a chair next to Rachel and so did Sonya.

"Tell me what's wrong," Sonya said looking over at the picture of Newt.

"Nothing."

"Belle, what's wrong?"

I sighed loudly. "I don't want to loose anyone else. I've already lost everyone from the boy Glade, I don't even know if their alive."

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder as I continued. "I miss them so much! Chuck, Alby, Minho, hell even the Greenie and Gally."

"I know," Sonya whispered.

I looked down at the picture of Newt. "I would trade a whole year of my life just to spend five minutes with Newt." A tear escaped my eye and landed on picture.

"He's cute," Sonya observed I looked over at her. "You're not going to slap me now are you?"

I laughed a little. "No I'm not going to slap you."

"You should probably get some sleep Belle, it's been a long night."

"I think I'll stay here with Rachel until Florence gets back," I said looking back at Rachel.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Then Sonya walked out the door.

Rachel stirred a little in her sleep but she relaxed again. I suddenly stood and looked around for paper and a pen. I saw a pencil and paper and decided that was good enough.

I scribbled words across the paper after a few minutes I looked at them again.

I'll sing it one last time for you

Then we really have to go

You've been the only thing that's right

In all I've done

And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

Away from here 

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear 

Louder louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes

Makes it so hard not to cry

And as we say our long goodbye

I nearly do

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear 

Louder louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower slower

We don't have time for that

All I want is to find an easier way

To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear

We're bound to be afraid

Even if it's just for a few days

Making up for all this mess 

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

I made myself a promise that when I found Newt again I would show him this. With new found hope I stuffed the paper in my pocket and fell asleep.

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever but I am obsessed with this story on Wattpad called To Love it's a Newt fanfiction and I love it sooo much! Anyway I'm so sorry I haven't updated it's a really bad excuse and hopefully I will update again tomorrow but I have to go shopping for my Dad's birthday so it might be a bit late! I missed writing Bewt/Newelle/whatever-their-shipname-is so I absolutly loved writing this chapter and I feel like Belle hasn't missed Newt enough! Thank you for all your reviews and for reading this rediculously long Authours note! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**

**AND THANK YOU FOR READING FOURTY CHAPTERS!**


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Newt POV:**

I saw Tommy and Minho run out of the Maze after the night, after figuring out the Code I couldn't help but have hope that they had found something.

But the Code made no sense how were we gonna figure this out, it was impossible. They had to have found _something _why else would they be back before everyone else.

"You're the first to come back," I said when I got close to them. I couldn't help but feel stupid for having such foolish hope in my heart but he needed something good to happen expecially after Belle...

I can't think of her now. I thought to myself. Think of the way out. "What happened?" But if they had good news why would Minho had such a dull dead look in his eyes. They had to have found something. "Tell me you've got good news."

"Nothing," Minho said his voice had none of his usual sass or sarcasm. Had thw Maze finally broke him? "The Maze is a freaking joke."

Not Minho anyone but Minho? I silently begged.

"What's he talking about?" I asked but I knew, I knew what it felt like to be broken.

I'd been broken a million times before.

"He's just discouraged," Tommy said with a weary shrug.

He's broken, not discouraged.

"We didn't find anything different. The walls haven't moved, no exits, nothing. Did the Grievers come?" Tommy asked and I felt hopelessness sink in again.

"Yeah, they took Adam." I remembered pulling the boy out of the Box, he klunked himself five times before the walls shut, I would have guessed he was one our youngest, him against a Griever, he didn't stand a chance.

"I'm sick of this!" Minho spat in the ivy. I inwardly winced at the memory or those things. "I'm sick of it! It's over! It's all over!" He ripped off his rucksack and threw it roughly against the ground. "There's no exit, never has, never will be. We're all shucked."

I watched as he stormed off to the Homestead, looking at the floor and without another word to Tommy I walked back to the Basement.

The Maze had claimed another victim, I had to fight back the tears.

I got inside of the Basement and all eyes were on me.

"You ok, Newt?" Nelson asked.

"I'm fine."

"If this is about Belle-" Nelson began to say but I cut him off.

"Not everything is about Belle!" I snapped as there was a knock on the door, it was Tommy.

"Minho still hasn't showed up," I said walking down the stairs the Glader's I'd asked to help stood around the table, they looked so exhausted.

We all did.

I dismissed the helping Gladers with a small smile, the all grumbled saying that it had all been a waste of time.

"Come and check this out," Teresa said, Was she smirking?

"I'll get down on my knees and kiss your bloody feet if you can figure it out," I said

Teresa showed him the Code and explained the order they went in.

"Cheerful don't ya think."

"Yeah," Tommy said in a frustrated groan. "We need to get Minho down here - maybe he knows something we don't. If we just had more clues-" Tommy froze his face paled his eyes widened.

"Tommy?" I asked concerned. Maybe he too lost hope. If Tommy lost hope then it'd be better if we were all dead. "What's wrong with you? Your face just went as pale as a ghost."

Tommy shook his head and tried to compose himself, worry covered Teresa's face. "Oh...nothing, sorry. My eyes are hurting - I think I need some sleep."

I squeezed Tommy's shoulder. "Well, you spent the bloody night in the Maze - go take a nap.

He walked up the stairs.

Me and Teresa exchanged a look.

"He's up to something," We both said at the same time.

^0^

Night fell I was in the same room as Tommy who had avoided everyone all day. As the Griever's came Tommy huddled himself in the corner with Teresa on the far wall.

The screams and the splintering of wood.

"It's got Dave!" Someone shouted sounded I think it was Edward. Crashes amd screams seemed right outside our door.

Suddenly Tommy jumped up and yanked the door open,

"Thomas!" I shouted after him.

I ran outside as I saw him jump on the Grievers. I watched in horror as he got stung, he screamed and managed to escape from them, and they disappeared into the Maze, I was next to him in a second despite the blinding pain in my leg. I grabbed his shoulders.

"Get his legs!" I yelled. Teresa and Chuck both picked up the legs and helped me carry him to the Homestead. We places him on the couch.

"What were you _doing?"_ I yelled in his face. "How could you be so bloody stupid?"

"No...Newt...you don't understand..." He tried to say but I cut him off.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Don't waste your energy!"

Everything else was a blur I remembered shouting for the Grief Serum, I would have been fine if Tommy wouldn't have said.

"Don't worry, I did it on purpose." Before passing out.

We all stood in silence when I walked out into the Deadheads.

I just needed to get away from the hopelessness, depression.

The death.

I turned to go back when I heard it.

"Hello there," I turned and saw a man who looked like a rat standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked and as soon as I finished the question a hand clamped over my mouth and stuck out my arm with a solid grip, I struggled to get out of the grip. The Ratman walked over a needle, I struggled more.

"It's alright Newt," He said with a smug look on his face.

He stuck the needle in my arm as I lost consciousness.

^0^

"Newt, Newt wake up," I opened my eyes to see me lying on the floor of the Deadheads. Minho's face hovered over mine and my head spun as I sat up. "What you doing out here?"

I thought about it for a second. "I don't know."

"We need to go back," Minho said helping me stand.

What was I doing in the Deadheads?

**You need to remember what just happened because it's very important especially in The Scorch Trials! What did they do? I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

**Belle POV:**

Rachel has been in the Changing for three days and I hardly left her except for when Sonya, Harriet or Vicky managed to drag me away for something to eat or to have a shower but I felt guilty. My best friends was going though unimaginable pain and I was eating and showering, I felt like crying every time I heard her scream, but I hardly left her.

I sat at the table by the Kitchens as Sonya had somehow managed to convince me to leave the room to get something to eat, I had barely had two bites as everyone else was almost finished. When Florence came running over.

"She's away," She said excitedly she turned to me. "She's asking for you, Belle."

I jumped up and ran over not wasting a second to say anything else. I made it into the room and saw Rachel who's red hair was in small curls around her face her piercing eyes stood out from her face her face was expressionless.

"Rachel, are you alright?" I asked confused by her serious expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"What? I don't understand," I said shaking my head slightly at what she had said.

"I told you everything, about the telepathy, the connection I felt to Aris, the way I felt guilt towards you."

"Rachel, you're confusing me."

"Don't play stupid, Belle," She said bluntly.

"I don't-"

"You were in another Maze, you know boys instead of girls. That ring a bell, Belle," She said sourly. "I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to but I couldn't," I tried to explain.

"Why not? You had plenty of opportunities to," She said shaking her head.

"They said they'd hurt him," I said in a small voice hoping she wouldn't hear.

"The English boy, what was his name? Newt?" Her eyes burned into me as I nodded my head.

"Look, I wasn't going to tell anyone, the only reason Sonya knows-"

"Sonya knows!" She said almost screaming.

"She threatened to Banish me and I panicked," I said as tears started to stream down my face. "I don't even know if he's alive."

My cried became louder as I sat down on the bed pulling my picture of Newt out of my pocket and handing it to her. "I'm so sorry for not telling you," I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry too," She said she too was crying.

"Why?"

"Remember once upon a time when I said I felt guilty with you?" I nodded. "I was one of the first to agree."

I cocked my head to the side confused. "What are you talking about? Was it your idea to separate me and Newt?"

I thought back to Cameron, I hated her. Rachel shook her head. "No, but they were close friends of mine and me and you were never close, barely even knew you. I don't know who's idea it was but me and Aris were the first two to agree to them. We only cared about the brain patterns I'm so sorry."

She agreed to separating me and Newt, she agreed to the torture that we were both going through or at least I was Newt could be happy or dead he might have forgotten me already. I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

I surprised myself by not being angry with Rachel, she agreed separate me and the boy I loved but that was the old her, this was the new her. My best friend.

I couldn't be angry even if I tried

Me and Rachel were crying so much that we couldn't see anything I pulled Rachel into a hug. "It's ok, it's ok."

"But-"

"That was old you not the new you,"

"I'll get you back to him," She mumbled into my shoulder, she mumbled the last part probably hoping I wouldn't hear but I heard anyway. "Even if it kills me."

"Don't you dare think like that Rach," I said shaking my head, the door opened.

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting something," A voice said. Sonya.

"No," Rachel said becoming serious again. "But I need you to call a Meeting."

"What? Why?" Sonya asked.

"I think I know how to get us out of here," Rachel said before looking at me smiling.

"Alright," Sonya said walking over to Rachel and seeing the picture of Newt. "Belle-"

"It's alright she remembered us from the Changing," I said.

"Alright." Sonya helped Rachel out of bed.

"Find, Aris. I'll find you both when I'm done," Rachel said walking over to the door. "I promise."

I looked at the picture of Newt that had fallen on the bed. I stuffed it in my pocket, smiling from ear to ear I went out to find Aris. With one thought on my mind.

I'm going to see Newt again.

**New update! I hope you all like it! I probably won't update tomorrow because it's my Dad's birthday and on Wednesday it's Sports Day but I don't even know how to do my event so I'm going to look like an idiot in front of EVERYONE! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee!**


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAMIER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

**Newt POV:**

I helped carry Tommy to the Slammer. It had been two days since he'd been Stung. Two days since I mysteriously woke up in the Deadheads. What was I doing in there?

Great I've finally gone crazy.

Every night we brought Tommy to stay in the Slammer with Teresa because most people still didn't trust her and she wanted to make sure nothing happened to Tommy. I had to admit it was a little cute.

Me and Zart gently set him down on the ground of the Slammer, Teresa walked in straight after and said goodnight as me and Zart left walking back into the Homestead. The Builders had messily repaired the holes in the walls left by the Grievers it sent a shiver down my spine remembering all the people we'd lost.

"We were worried you'd took another nap in the Deadheads, Newt," Minho said as we walked into the Homestead.

Minho still continued to run at day time despite the fact that Tommy was going through the Changing and his loss in hope from the other day, I shared a room with Zart, Minho and Alby. Alby lay next to me but I could tell he wasn't asleep but did anyone sleep not knowing if they were going to get up in the mourning praying not to be the one who gets taken each night, praying that it chooses the other room and not the one your in.

I prayed for it not to take any of my friends away, I prayed not to loose anyone else.

If I did I'm sure I would go over the edge I've lost too many, I couldn't help but remember the terror in everyone as the news of Nick's death spread around the Glade as everyone had lost hope for a couple of days.

No one worked, some people barely ate anything. The Glade was loosing it's order.

Dark Days.

But the Dark Days ended when Alby took charge, told everyone to get back up and be better. To not let go of hope.

Two days later I tried to kill myself in the Maze, I could still clearly remember the feeling I felt climbing up the ivy and when I jumped off then again when I woke up in the Med-jack Hut and Alby had figured out what I had done.

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine as I remembered all that stuff that had happened to us and as we all lost hope I fell the furthest.

Nick was like my big brother, he was everyone's big brother but I was defiantly closest with him. He was the only one who could see behind the fake smiles and forced smiles, he was never ashamed of you if you cried he was always thee for you even if you were a complete Slinthead like Gally.

He could always be there for you so I tried to be kinder to everyone after his death, tried to see on the brighter side of life. I'm defiantly still not all the way there.

But I'm trying.

The moans from the Grievers snapped me back to reality as we again shuffled towards the back of the room as Grievers rolled over to the Homestead my fingers felt numb as the bizarre lights came glistening through the gaps in the window as a Griever had broken though here last night taking Edward. I clenched my hands together feeling the roughness of my skin like sand paper rubbing together.

The sound of the Griever ripping through the wood broke the silence as everyone held their breath as if it were to make a difference from the Griever noticing you. I closed my eyes so they were held tightly together.

A piece of wood was ripped away it took a few seconds for the next hen the last piece. I opened my eyes then as the Griever came in through the window until it reached out and grabbed the first person it saw.

Zart.

I dived and grabbed his arm pulling with all my strength.

He was one of my friends, I didn't want to let him go.

I didn't want to tip over the edge.

"Newt!" Zart cried out loudly making me wince hoping he could magically be free, I then realised I was alone in the room all the others had left but I didn't dare take my eyes of Zart, I felt my arms shake under the strain of having to hold him.

The Griever tugged and my grip on him loosened, as if sensing this the Griever pulled again.

"Newt!" I heard someone shout from behind me but I didn't dare look behind me. "Newt, it's to late you can't save him!"

"He's right, let go! No need to get yourself killed!" Zart shouted.

"No!" I shouted. "I'm not letting anyone else go."

I felt a few strong sets of arms start to pull me away from the window I felt my fingers slip away one by one,

"No!" I cried as I watched Zart get sucked into the Grievers flesh as it rolled away. I broke away from the grip of the boy who had hold of me and ran over to the window as the Grievers disappeared into the Maze.

"Newt, are you alright?" I turned and saw Jackson. My body was shaking.

"Get out!" I screamed pushing him with as much force as I could out of the room and into the wall way.

I slammed the old crooked door a loud boom echoed around the Glade, it was so loud I expected someone to shout at any moment.

"Thomas is awake!"

I curled up into a ball against the door as endless tears streamed down my face.

'I could have saved him.' Echoed around my brain until a thought entered my mind which I thought I was finally rid of.

'I don't think I can take much more of this.'

**New chapter! WHOO WHOO! I hope you enjoyed the new update I hope it didn't seem rushed. I'm so happy though because Sports Day was cancelled because it was raining and that means I don't have to do Shot put which I had no idea how to do and 800 meters which I'm also happy about! I'm also so happy because my favourite fan fiction (on Watt pad) updated and it was sooo long and I love it!** **Also I've almost finished the first book. I'm going to try and make next chapter the last Belle POV chapter, the one after that the last Newt one and then the epilogue, then SEQUEL! Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byee! **


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS.**

**Belle POV: **

I quickly found Aris but we barely shared any words he suddenly froze his muscled tensed up and my breath caught in my throat.

Rachel had spoken to him in his head, told him something that made him freeze, tense up.

"Aris? Aris, what is it?" I asked shakily. I repeated the question a few times before he actually showed any recognition that I had said anything.

"Huh?"

"What did she say?" I asked him

"She said that we had to go through the Griever Hole."

"What?!" I demanded loudly and I saw a few people turn their heads to the sound but quickly went back to their business.

"Yeah, we have to meet her by the Lift," Aris said quietly. We walked over and my legs felt numb.

The Griever Hole.

Would anyone actually let this happen?

We met Rachel by the Lift she was sat on the bench her eyes were focused on something in the distance. When she saw we were there she explained what had happened at the Meeting as me and Aris sat quietly waiting for her to finish what she was saying and my heart skipped a beat a few times as she explained about her working for the Creators and all that had happened with Claire.

Claire.

She seemed so nice but now she seemed broken, angry the complete opposite of she was a week ago, maybe less.

"We were all named after famous people," Rachel said.

"Really?" Aris asked in disbelief

"Yeah, you were named after Aristotle, Harriet was named after Harriet Tuban. Vicky was named after Queen Victoria. And Belle you were names after Queen Isaella."

Soon Sonya came over she explained what had happened after Rachel left, she explained that she had convinced all of the Heads except for Claire who still needed a little bit more convincing but other than that we were good to go.

She also said we were leaving tonight.

I helped the Cooks in the Kitchens sort and cook food for tonight, the hours were hectic as everyone rushed to get ready to leave as my heart beat loudly in my chest so loud I was sure the Grievers would hear it and come out looking for it's next meal.

I shook my head not wanting to think of that.

Most of the girl Gladers agreed to die trying as most of them said.

It was a great confidence boost...

We stood outside the Doors as Sonya and Harriet started a prep talk but I wasn't listening the only think of was Newt.

I need to make it out of here for him, so I can be with him again.

"Lets go!" Harriet and Sonya roared at once snapping me out of my daydream as we started to run, I stuck to the back as I wasn't one of the fittest runners and mty legs had already started to burn but I didn't stop. Vicky ran next to me her eyes focused on what lay in front of her it was then I realised how much she looked like Minho.

Could this be his sister?

Minho could have family right next to me.

"Belle, are you alright?" Vicky gasped out.

"Yeah."

"We're both named after Queen's, kinda cool huh?" She said her voice seemed so high pitched. I'd never heard her seem so happy anything.

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, Vicky, lets just save our breath."

"Yeah, I kinda regret talking to you now."

We ran in silence until the group suddenly stopped and I ran into the back of a blonde I've never met.

"Sorry," I mumbled when she shot me a dirty look.

"It's alright," She said before turning back to the front of the group.

I then went to the front of the crowd just as Claire separated herself from the crowd towards a large group of Grievers.

"No," I heard Rosa say as she tried to dive forwards to grab Claire but me, Rachel and Harriet pulled her back into the crowd as a ear splitting scream echoed around the air as the Claire came into contact with the Grievers.

"Clear a path for Rachel and Aris," Rosa said. "The quicker they put in the Code the quicker we can get out of here.

"What about Claire?" I asked in a small voice.

"Belle, that wasn't Claire. The Claire we knew died in the Changing that girl wasn't Claire," Harriet said clearly. "And she wouldn't want us to waste her sacrifice so we're going to strike now."

I nodded slowly.

"Alright, One, Two, Three," Sonya chanted. "Go!"

As if sensing we were about to attack the Griever's sprung into life I turned around and saw there were a few behind us.

I can't believe I didn't hear them.

I rolled my eyes. 'Great I'm finally going crazy' I thought bluntly as we charged towards the horrid creatures that were Grievers.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rachel and Aris run for the Griever Hole.

Aris jumped and disappeared.

I felt my mouth drop open in disbelief as I threw myself at a near by Griever as I struck at it attacking it's long mechanical arms as I felt my arm get cut and I winced in pain. I swung my arm as the Griever finally fell lifeless on the ground. I turned and saw Vicky struggling with a large Griever it seemed so big compared to the others but it was probably because she was so small, she was so young compared to a lot of the others. I ran over to the Griever as we ganged up on the Griever ignoring the screams from the other girls surrounding us as we struck it again and again as the Griever fell lifeless on the ground.

"Queen's stick together," I said quietly.

She smiled widely. "Yeah." I turned away from her and saw we were surrounded by pools of red blood suddenly the noise of something getting pierced caught my attention.

"Belle," I heard a voice gasp out I turned and saw Vicky a spear of some sort through her shoulder.

"No!" I screamed the spear retracted then pieced her again this time right in the chest as she screamed in pain.

The rest was a blur as the Griever fell limp he spear retracted and I caught Vicky in my arms. I held her limp body to me as I screamed and I felt arms drag me away until I felt myself flying through the air and I landed with a loud thump on a solid floor, I was pulled away just in time for Sonya to drop down.

"Belle, are you alright?" I recognised the voice as Rachel.

"Vicky's dead," I sobbed out. I felt warmth as I was engulfed in a hug.

"Belle, we need to go," Rachel said pulling me out of the hug. "We can mourn her later."

She grabbed my hand as we walked Harriet at the front leading the was with Rosa.

There were at least forty girls who agreed to come with us, there were around at least twenty-five, less then half.

I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"I think we're at a slide," I heard Harriet say before a sound of someone being knocked over and a distant scream. "Rosa!"

I heard a few sniggers as they realised someone had accidentally knocked Rosa down the slide.

Deciding it was the best way to go Harriet led everyone down the slide, I went behind Aris and in front of Rachel. I felt a foot make contact with the back of my head as I slid down.

"Really, Rachel," I cursed loudly.

"Sorry."

The slide smelt disgusting and it felt like it was smothered in slime, I was almost sick. I slid out quickly and landed on Aris.

"Sorry," I said quickly standing up when someone made contact with the back of my legs making me fly face first into Aris again. "I'm so sorry."

We all quickly stood it turned out it was Rachel who had landed on me.

Then I saw them men and women looked at us behind glass, they wrote down notes as I realised who they were.

The Creators.

I looked at Rachel who had disgust written all over her face.

"What?" I asked her as she pointed at a bald man who was staring into space.

"He picked his nose it was so disgusting," She whispered.

I laughed a little and shook my head. "After everything we've been though you find that disgusting."

Suddenly the door at the back of the room opened and two people stepped though the door I think they were both female but it was hard to tell because one of them were hidden under a hood. The other was an adult her hair was brown shoulder length her face was skinny as she wore black trousers and a white button down and had WICKED printed on it.

"So many survivors even after two years, extraordinary," She said loudly and the image of Vicky's lifeless body ran through my mind.

I stepped forwards. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled. "A girl who couldn't gave been older than fifteen just died and your acting like it was nothing."

"Come on, honey. I thought out of everyone you'd be the one who wanted to get out the most," She said far too calm as if she had been practicing this conversation a million times. "Isabella, your safe now."

I snorted loudly. "I'm anything but safe."

I felt two strong arms grab me and pull me back.

"My name is Belle not Isabella you-"

"Belle," I turned and saw Rachel with her head cocked to the side.

The woman looked over at the hooded figure and the figure took down her hood.

"Beth?" Rachel said her voice cracking.

Beth stood there as she twitched nervously and her eyes seemed hollow.

'What was wrong with her?' I thought to myself

"What the hell?" I heard a girl whisper behind me.

"Of course there is one more Variable," The woman said her voice turning cold.

Beth raised her hand and pointed it at Rachel, my feet felt like they were stuck to the ground. Beth threw the knife as it made contact with Rachel's chest.

"No!" I screamed as she fell to the ground and I collapsed next to her. I crawled over to her supporting her head on my lap. "No, no, no ,no!"

"Fi-find him," Rachel gasped. "Get out of here and find Ne-" Her voice broke off as her body went limp.

"No!" I screamed out her red hair falling in front of her face like a curtain I pushed her hair out of her eyes and laid her down on the ground, and my head snapped up to Beth.

I ran over and tackled her as an endless amount of tears streamed down my face, how could this have happened.

One minute Rachel was commenting about how disgusting it was that someone was picking their nose the next she was dead on the floor. It didn't work like that.

Suddenly gunshots were fired as men and woman in uniform shot the Creators and the woman I felt myself get pulled away from Beth and was pulled into a bus but it was raining heavily, I got inside when a hollow face appeared at the window before it diapered again as quickly as it came. The bus was quickly filled as I sat next to Rosa.

"You alright?" Rosa asked

"No," I said looking out the window my voice sounded hollow, I couldn't help but wonder if it felt that way to her too.

"You should probably go to sleep, I'll let you know if I see anything fishy," Rosa said smiling slightly.

"Ok," I said sadly my eye lids fell heavy as I fell asleep until I was shaken awake by Rosa.

"Time to go," She said basically dragging me off the bus. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and we were led inside a large building like a Gym where food were set out in tables like Pizza.

I liked Pizza.

I ate but not much as we were told to go to sleep in a dorm. Aris had to sleep in another room because he was a boy. I slept on a bunk under Sonya with one silent prayer whispering though my mind hoping by that by some miracle Newt could hear me.

Find Me.

**Last Belle POV chapter until the sequel, I was so sad that I had to kill Rachel I liked writing her and Vicky's dead too, she was sort of the Chuck of the girl Gladers but died before she could save Rachel... Two chapter's left of this! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 104 REVIEWS, 28 FAVOURITES, 45 FOLLOWS AND 16,304 VIEWS! *DOES VERY HAPPY, HAPPY DANCE* Review if you love or hate this story! Until next chapter! Byeee! **


	45. AN

**THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED! There is going to be a Newt POV chapter, an epilogue, and a sequel and I'll let you know when that has posted! I won't post for a few days because today I have to tidy my room because I'm going out with my friend then she's coming over for a sleepover and I'm not sure if/when I'll be able to update on Sunday! **


	46. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER:**** I ONLY OWN BELLE AND A FEW OTHERS**

**Newt POV:**

"Newt!" A voice called from though the door pulling me from my thoughts as my cries turned into shaky sobs.

I'd been crying on my own for the rest of the night.

"Go away!" I shouted

"Newt, it's Minho!" He shouted.

"I don't care," I sobbed

"Thomas is awake!" He called

"Tommy's awake?"

"Yeah, now open the door you Slinthead!"

I crawled away from the door stood up shakily and opened the door revealing Minho who had a smile plastered on his face but the small bags under his eyes showed how he was really feeling. "Dude, you look like klunk."

I smiled. "I could say the same for you."

He snorted and led me through to the room where Tommy was always moved during the day. Chuck told me he wanted to call a Gathering and I automatically needed to see him to understand why the hell the bloody idiot would do that.

When I walked in he looked as if he were in another world.

The Changing better not have made him go crazy like Gally, it's not like he wasn't already. I couldn't help but think about the time he had said he heard Teresa talking to him in his bloody head.

The next thing I noticed that unlike Alby, Gally, Ben and Nelson he looked barely sick like the Changing was just a cold that he quickly brushed off.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. "Tommy," I said in awe but I couldn't help but feel angry. He could've get himself killed. "You barely look sick."

Tommy nodded. "I feel a little queasy, but other than that, I'm fine. Thought it'd be worse."

Bloody idiot I thought to myself as I shook my head as I felt my face turn into a mixture of both anger and awe. "What you did was half brave and half bloody stupid. It seems like you're pretty good at that." I shook my head again. "I _know_ why you did it. What memories came back? Anything that'll help?"

"We need to call a Gathering," he said shifting his position. "Before I start forgetting some of the stuff."

"Yeah Chuck told me - we'll do it. But why? What did you figure out?

"It's a test Newt," He told me. "The whole thing is a test." I couldn't help but wonder how he was so fine, he went though the buggin' Changing and he's acting like it's nothing. Did he not feel any of the pain? I could hear him scream as if he was being tortured but now he's fine.

Nobody's fine after the Changing.

My mind ran over what he had said a thousand times.

A test?

I thought as one word popped into my mind and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Like an experiment."

Tommy shook his head. "No, you don't get it. They're weeding us out, seeing if we'll give up." Like I did. I quickly shook the thought out of my head. "Finding the best of us. Throwing variables at us, trying to make us quit. Testing our ability to hope and fight. Sending Teresa down here and shutting everything down was only the last part, one more final analysis. Now it's time for the last test. To escape."

My mind quickly processed what he was saying but I just got more confused that I had started. "What do you mean? You know a way out?"

"Yeah. Call a Gathering. Now."

I quickly did what he had said and called a Gathering. Tommy tried to convince me to let Teresa into the Gathering.

I refused.

As the meeting started Tommy explained what he had seen during the Changing including one of the most heartbreaking thing I'd ever heard.

"I can't remember anything about my family or what happened to them. But after we were taken, we spent years learning in special schools, living somewhat normal lives until they were finally able to finance enough to build the Maze. All our names are just stupid nicknames they made up - like Alby for Albert Einstein, Newt for Isaac Newton and me - Thomas. As in Edison."

I felt my heart drop. We didn't even know our real names. I should have expected it to be honest I mean who would call their kid Newt.

As Tommy was talking I couldn't help but think what my real name might have been.

Sadly all the names I thought of never felt right. They probably never would.

Tommy talked about the Code until he said the last think I ever expected him to say.

"It was hidden in the wall movements of the Maze for a reason. I should know - I was there when the Creators did it."

The room fell silent and I'm sure my floor hit the floor. "What are you talking about?"

He explained to us about him being used to Creators he then told everyone that him and Teresa were telepathic. Tommy also said that the only way to escape was though the Griever Hole using the Code to disable the Grievers. Which led to Alby confessing to burning the Maps and him accused Thomas of being a spy. Thomas then said that someone should sacrifice themselves to the Grievers. He also said who the poor kid should be. Him.

The room erupted in arguments as I decided he had said enough stood up as calmly as I could but internally I was screaming.

I kicked Tommy out of the Gathering and then after what felt like an eternity convinced the Keepers that Tommy was telling the truth and we should all go off the Griever hole.

All except Alby.

I then found Tommy and Teresa cuddled up on the bench. I gave him an update and then we all started to convince the Gladers.

And Alby.

I ended up telling him that we were going to go to a fresh paradise away from the destruction of the world, he agreed but I could see it in his eyes that he knew I was lying and had no idea what lay in store for us when we finally escaped from the Maze.

The next few hours were chaos and I couldn't help but feel useless. I had to make sure everyone was working and doing their part to get out of here while I was just standing around doing nothing.

We stood outside the West Door after everyone was rounded up I began to talk. "There are forty-one of us." I said pulling my rucksack into my shoulder and pulling out a pole with barbed wire at the end. It looked deadly but what difference would it make against a Griever. "Make sure you've got your weapons. Other than that, there isn't a whole lot I've got to buggin' say - you've all been told the plan. We're gonna fight our way through to the Griever Hole, and Tommy here's gonna punch in his little magic cide and then we're gonna get payback on the Creators. Simple as that."

I looked around at all the people in the crowd as my gaze fell on Minho he spoke.

"Shouldn't someone give a pep talk or something?" He asked.

"Go ahead," I said. He couldn't sat anything that would make a bad prep talk.

"Be careful, don't die."

I was wrong, worried faces flickered though the crowd. "Great. We're all bloody inspired." I pointed over my shoulder to the Maze. "You all know the plan. After two years of being treated like mice, tonight we're going to take a stand. Tonight we're taking the fight back to the Creators no matter what we have to go through to get there. Tonight the Grievers better be scared."

The Glader's erupted in roars and battle cries. I even saw Tommy join in.

I thrust my weapon in the air and yelled. "Hear that, Creators? We're coming?"

I then ran into the Maze hearing the echo and the screams of the Glader's who followed me. Minho effortlessly caught up with me.

I had been running for half an hour when we passed it. The place I had tried to commit suicide I slowed when I got there and as if sensing this Minho gave me a small push and I carried on running but soon I needed Minho to take over

After we'd been running for a full hour we reached the corridors that joined together to make a T when a quiet moan ripped through the air as horror drifted along Minho face.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

Tommy shook his head. Minho crept along the corridor and peeked his head around the corner Minho jerked his head back. "Oh no," he said through a moan. "Oh no."

The moans echoed again and I saw a few boys face's paled. I walked forward to the line with Alby as I heard Minho say. "There's at least a dozen of them. Maybe fifteen."

We finally made it to the line where I made another small speech as the rest of the Glader's surged forward. Tommy even suggested that a kid had already been taken but a loud noise behind us cut hit off, as more Griever's came down the corridor surrounding on both sides.

I drew a shaky breath as Tommy turned to me. "Got any ideas?"

"No," I replied, I couldn't help but notice the smallest of shakiness in my voice. "I don't understand what their bloody waitin' for."

"We shouldn't have come," Alby said his voice small as it echoed around the Maze corridors.

"Well, we'd be no better off in the Homestead. Hate to say it, but if one of us dies, that's better than all of us." I hoped he was right. I couldn't loose anyone else. Zart had been the final straw anything else would tip me over the edge.

We stayed silent for a while our eyes fixed on the Grievers. Until Alby spoke again his voice so small as if were a small child. My heart skipped a heart, he was a child his eyes fixed on me for a split second and mouthed something I couldn't catch. "Maybe I should..."

Alby walked over to the Cliff.

"Alby?" I said. "Get back here!"

He broke out into a run and jumped on one of the Grievers I ran forward but Tommy grabbed my arms as I struggled.

"Let go!" I yelled

"Are you nuts?" Tommy shouted. "There's nothing you can do!"

I watched as Grievers swarmed over Alby as he didn't scream probably not to scare any of the Glader's. I finally gave up collapsing backwards in defeat.

My best friend was dead.

I felt like screaming as loud as I could for the Creators to hear what happens when you kill a boy who was almost like a brother to everyone here.

But that would mean everyone else would loose hope, I couldn't feel responsible for that.

Tommy helped steady me to my feet as I stared at the spot where Alby disappeared, he was gone.

"I can't believe it," I whispered as tears threatened to spill. "I can't believe he just did that."

Tommy shook his head as Minho came over and squeezed my shoulder. "We can't waste when he did," Minho said turning to Tommy. Was he really talking about this? "We'll fight 'em if we have to, make a path to the Cliff for you and Teresa. Get in the Hole and do your thing." He was actually talking about this, our leader, one of his best friends just died and he's acting like it never happened.. "We'll keep it them off until you scream for us to follow."

Tommy looked at the groups of Grievers and nodded. How could he be agreeing with this? Alby might have been a little angry but he was a good person who didn't deserve this. "Hopefully they'll go dormant for a while. We should only need a minue or so to punch in the code."

"How can you guys be so heartless?" I asked disgusted and bitter, my eyes still fixed on the spot where the Griever's were actually feeding on Alby I felt like I was going to be sick as I saw a smear of red on one of the Griever's slimy body.

"Alby didn't wanna go back to his old life. He freaking _sacrificed_ himself for us - and they aren't attacking us, so maybe it worked. _We'd _be heartless if we wasted it."

I shrugged and closed my eyes, if I spoke my voice would be broken, if I looked one more time at the Griever's I would scream.

"Listen up!" I heard Minho yell. "Number one priority is to protect Thomas and Teresa. Get them to the Cliff and the Hole so-"

My eyes snapped open as Minho was cut off as the sounds of the Grievers coming back to life echoed through the Maze. In unison they moved forward as I realised:

Alby sacrificed himself for nothing.

"Somehow I have to get through that!" Thomas said grabbing Minho's hand and nodding towards the Grievers.

I looked over at Minho but no words were exchanged. Maybe this was the end, maybe I'm finally allowed to die.

"They're coming!" Teresa yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. "We have to do something!"

'Stop feeling sorry for yourself and help them.' I thought as I opened my mouth as my words came out barely a whisper. "You lead. Make a bloody path for Tommy and the girl. Do it."

Minho nodded once, I was surprised he could hear as my voice was so quiet. He turned to the Gladers as determination was written over his face. "We head straight for the Cliff! Fight through the middle, push the shuckin' things towards the walls. What matters most is getting Thomas and Teresa to the Griever Hole!"

I had my eyes set on a Griever, it had a splash of red on it's skin, as I gripped my barbed pole. I was going to kill that thing.

"Ready!" Minho yelled but I didn't look at him I was too focused on the Griever. "Now!"

He charged and I was just behind him I could soon hear the sounds of the other Gladers behind me, I charged at the Griever as my pole made contact with the Grievers flesh, I continued to strike it again and again, anger pulsing though my veins as I ducked and dodged the Griever's arms until I felt myself be knocked to the ground I looked up and saw the place I was standing a second later a knife cut through it, I looked up and saw Nelson who quickly got to his feet and continued to strike at the thing, I got to my feet as we both struck it again and again until having enough grabbed my knife and stabbed it in the head. I looked at Nelson who had his mouth hanging open, we continued to work together killing two more Grievers as boys died around me soaking the ground in blood, the Griever we were currently fighting suddenly dropped but that didn't stop me as I stabbed it with my pole throwing curses every time until I was dragged away by Nelson.

"Newt, it's dead," He said softly as I looked around and saw everyone looking at me their mouths wide open. They'd probably never seen me like that. "It's over."

Without another word I ran over to the Griever Hole and jumped in as I landed I was Thomas, Teresa and Chuck standing there. I guess Tommy took Chuck with him.

Closely followed by me was Frypan then more and more until we were all down the Hole.

"The rest?" Tommy asked.

"Half of us," I answered my voice weak from exaction and anger. "Dead."

No one said a word, no one spoke for a while until Minho broke the silence but I didn't listen to what he had to say. Half of us dead. I should be one of them, I don't deserve to be here.

"Lets get out of here," I said. "Right now."

"Where'd we go?" Minho asked his eyes darting.

Tommy pointed down the long tunnel. "I heard the door open down that way."

"Well - lets go," Minho answered as he walked down the corridor. I nodded as I started to move the Gladers in the right direction until only me Tommy and Teresa were left.

"I'll go last," Tommy said.

I walked down the black tunnel followed by I think it was Chuck. Suddenly a shriek came from down the corridor. Were they falling?

We slowly made or way down as we found was a slide when it was my time I slide down and could hear someone come down straight after, the slide was slimy and smelt disgusting and I was so happy when we got out but as soon as I was out Chuck landed on my stomach as the wind was knocked out of me, I just got out the way and pulled Chuck away as Tommy and Teresa came flying out.

I looked away when Tommy was sick, wiping my hands on my pants realising they were covered in slime, that was when I saw them.

The Creators.

I saw Chuck whisper something to Minho that I couldn't quite catch but obviously Minho as he relied:

"The Creators," He then spat on the floor. "I'm gonna break your faces!" He screamed.

"What do we do?" Tommy asked his eyes darting around the room. "What are they waiting for?"

"They've probably revved the Grievers back up," I said. "They're probably coming right-"

A loud, slow beeping sound that echoed through the chamber cut me off.

"What now?" Chuckie asked. I found myself looking at Tommy who just shrugged his shoulders.

The beeping stopped as the door slid open I waited for a Griever to come rolling though the door killing everything is saw, but instead was something very different as I felt my mouth drop open at the sight of a grown up woman, ordinary woman with shoulder length and dark eyes and someone else who was under a hood. The woman whoever she was stopped a few metres in fromt of us.

"Welcome back," She said finally. "Over two years and so few dead. Amazing."

"Excuse me?" I asked disgusted as images of all the people we'd lost flicked though my mind.

She scanned us until her gaze fell on me and I suddenly felt so small under her gaze. "Everything has gone according to plan, Mr Newton." I flinched after what she had told me. "Although we expected a few more a few more of you to give up along the way."

She looked at the person next to her as she pulled off his hood, I had to blink a few times as I registered he was really there.

Gally there was really there. Another figure stepped out from behind him and stood on the other side of the woman.

"What is _he _doing here?" Minho shouted.

"You're safe now," The woman spoke. "Please, be at ease"

"At ease?" Minho barked. "Who are you, telling to be at ease? We wanna see the police, the mayor, the president. Somebody!"

She narrowed her eyes at Minho. "You have no idea what you're talking about boy. I'd expect more maturity from someone who's passed the Maze Trials."

Minho was about to speak again but I elbowed him in the gut knowing it wouldn't end well.

"Gally?" I asked as softly as possible. "What's going on?"

The woman nodded proudly. "One day you'll all be grateful for what we've done for you. I can only promise this, trust your minds to accept it. If you don't, then the whole thing was a mistake. Dark times, Mr Newton, Dark times." she paused and pulled the hood off the boy who was standing almost directly in front of me. My eyes widened. "There is, of course one more Variable."

"Andrew?" I heard Nelson say from next to me. Andrew stood there rigid his eyes fixed on me as if I were the devil.

I heard Tommy's voice but I couldn't focus on what he was saying I was just watching Andrew.

Suddenly Andrew pulled his hand out and pulled out a knife I felt my mouth drop open as he threw the knife until once again I was knocked to the ground, I looked up and saw Nelson once again on top of me but his eyes showed pain rolled him off e gently and saw a knife buried in his side, a cried ripped though my throat as Nelson gasped breathlessly another cry echoed but it did not come from me it came from Tommy I looked and saw he was clutching a body.

Chuck.

I cried louder than I ever have before I turned back to Nelson, his eyes were watering in tears as blood started to creep out of his mouth. He opened his mouth.

"Alby...always...lov..." He was cut off as his eyes rolled back into his head and his body fell limp.

"No!" I screamed. "Stay awake, Nelson! Stay the shuck awake!"

I looked up and saw Tommy had jumped on Gally punching him again and again and my body ached as I saw Chuckie's body lying lifeless on the floor.

"NO!"

I think the woman spoke before the gunshots started, I looked up as men and woman ran through the door, one of them helped me to my feet as two others tackled the woman to the ground I looked away as the gun shot echoed though the room. Andrew too was tackled but I didn't see what happened to him as I was pushed out the door and was dragged onto a bus, rain poured down on us as I saw on the bus, I curled up in a tight ball, soon I heard the footsteps of the other Gladers but as the bus came to life and ran over a bump I got out of the ball and saw Noah, one of the youngest who I was surprised to have made it gave me a gentle smile.

"It's ok, we're free now," He said softly. I just nodded before looking back out the window.

We arrived at a building where we were given food and drink, as we settled down for bed I walked into the bathroom and saw there was a mirror in there. I then saw I had sandy blonde hair that swept just above dark brown eyes which were red and blood shot, my skin was un naturally pale which made the bruises from when Alby had attempted to choke me stand out dramatically.

Alby.

I watched as a tear rolled down my cheek. I walked back into the dorm room and settled myself in bed, I was bottom bunk under Frypan.

I looked around and thought back to what Noah had said about us being safe.

But if we were safe why didn't I feel that way.

My eye lids slid shut into another sleepless night.

**It took me FOREVER to write this chapter! The epilogue will be up soon so look out for that and then sequel! Which should be posted in a few days! I hope you all liked this chapter, I know it involved a lot of the quotes from the book so sorry if that got a little boring! Review if you love or hate this story until next chapter! Byee!**


	47. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**WICKED Memorandum, Date 232.1.27, Tim 22:50**

**TO: My Associates**

**FROM: Ava Paige, Chancellor.**

**RE: Subject A5, Subject AB0**

**A lot of you were wondering what we were going to do with the relationship between A5 and AB0 formally A15, as removing her from Group A have given them both negative Brain Patterns that lead A5 to depression once again. As many of you know we have came up with a solution that will help solve the problem and will also be a very important Variable as the implant hat Janson and Dean put in A5 in what the Subjects call 'The Deadheads' seemed to have gone into immediate effect not only that but the reappearance of A13 seemed to have made his brain patterns the highest they have ever been.**

**We will have to see how AB0 will react to the new Variable when she is forced to tackle it and the death of B2 seemed to knock her self esteem making her need to reunite with A5 her only goal. Although we will miss the brains and bravery of B2 we will have to remember that she was just another Subject at the end of the day just like any other. **

**When the couple move into Phase two we will just have to see how A5 and AB0 will react when being faced with their old friend.**

**While tackling the problem of A5 and AB0 I ask you all to remember that everything we put them though is for the good of the human race and WICKED is good. **


	48. SEQUEL!

**I'm about to update the sequel so look out for that it's called Find Me! THANK YOU FOR 18,320 VIEWS, 109 REVIEWS, 50 FOLLWERS AND 32 FAVOURITES! Until the Sequel! Byee!**


	49. Thank You

_**I know it's really late but Thank you for favouring:**_

AlexisSalvitore102

AnimeLover1218

AuroraPlays

Beth-Is-Me

Blackcat8539

BlackenedAngel

Catarina Persephone

CrazyCountryGirl12

Direwolfpup

EllieGirl123

Elzacy

Embers to Ashes

FantasyIsMyDrag

Firebird08x

Harry James Cullen

Iknowyourstalkingmyprofile

JawzBreaker

JinxWinxx1305

Lady Arien of Rohan

Lexeeehh

MusicGurlForeves0105

MusicalGeek12

My Hero Limps

Newtonlover

Red Raven05

Sassi15

Stayfit

TheBlackStars

Xo-sian-heskey-oX

XxCece

bookwormuncensored

clairegrisham3

elliefangirl

headmaster lion who can talk

hellraiserphoenix

iJenuine

irene callista williams

justbecuz77

kagaminelenbananas123

katieroseanne

kiarnah46

little miss fairchild

mollie21

nimkrissyjumanji

slimerodinhas

trulymadsphinx

twilightjazz

wendywithabluebox

whales4life

**Thank you for following!:**

AnimeLover1218

AuroraPlays

Becka21214

Beth-Is-Me

Blackcat8539

BookLoverDutch

Bre Days

Direwolfpup

Embers to Ashes

Fanfic Lover 48

FantasyIsMyDrag

Harry James Cullen

IKhandoZatman

Iknowyourstalkingmyprofile

Imthemazerunner

JawzBreaker

JinxWinxx1305

Lady Arien of Rohan

Liih Monteiro

Martine9295

Newtonlover

PaintMeNeon

Payneinbutt

RunningForThomas

Sassi15

Shayb015

Susan Drakian

Tylabiggs1

Xx-juliet-rose-xX

XxCece

bmdrwho12

bookwormuncensored

brynnschwankl

c2224

clairegrisham3

disiais

elliefangirl

hellraiserphoenix

iJenuine

irene callista williams

(Jasmin's my name but with an 'e' I fangirled when I saw this, your my new favourite person on the PLANET!)

katieroseanne

kitty00

little miss fairchild

minhosgirl

mollie21

nimkrissyjumanji

nowNlaterqueen

shadowrose666

slimerodinhas

trulymadsphinx

wendywithabluebox

whales4life

I'm going to post this story on WattPad, my name on there is TheMazeRunnerLostL.

Yes levileviosa you can post this story on Wattpad in Spanish!


End file.
